Night Assassins
by BloodyFang92
Summary: He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku
1. The Nightmare

_**Summary:** __He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku_

_**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**_

Tears ran down her beautiful, pale face mixing with the blood running down from her forehead, where a small cut laid. She was screaming as she fought viciously against the man that held her in place. The screams grew lower and lower the more the leather whip sliced her back, until not one sound was heard from her lips. Dissatisfied, the tall, lean man with the whip stopped as he walked over to her. Roughly grabbing her chin, he turned her to face him only to end up with spit in his face.

Angered, he backhanded her, causing her head to jerk to the side. He leaned down and whispered something inaudible to her. In response her eyes turned to him. Her dark onyx eyes locked into his own dark eyes. He saw all the emotions held within them but two stood out the most. The pain and the terror she felt. He watched as panic flew into her eyes as the man stood, walking towards where he was chained to the wall.

He heard his mother scream and plead with the man holding her as he was unchained and roughly grabbed by the arms. He kicked and struggled wildy against the man and successfully ended up kicking him in between the legs, causing the man to drop him. He landed on his feet and quickly ran from the man who was leaning against the wall for support now. The other man cursed in annoyance as he placed hand cuffs on his mother and dragged her over to the wall, chaining her there as well.

He ran all over the dark, cold, lightless room trying to find a ext, but to no avail. There was no door around. He panicked as he heard footsteps behind him and blindly ran until sunlight hit his weary eyes. He looked to see a crack in the ceiling. A trap door! Excited, he looked for a way up. When he finally found the ladder, it was too late. He was hit on the back of the head, hard, causing him to fall forward and smack his head off the stone wall.

Pain surged threw his head as he felt something hot slid down from where he had been hit. Vaguely he felt himself being pulled from the ground and dragged to the small wooden pole in the middle of the room. The fat man chained him to the pole, his back facing the wall while his chest was against the spikes that stuck out of the pole. Not even a moment after his shirt was torn off him did he feel an unbearable amount of pain run threw his back as the leather whip was lashed at it.

He cried out in pain as, from the force, his chest was pressed harder into the spikes, making small circular incisions. He could barely hear his mother as she screamed and pleaded for the men to stop. He just knew they didn't. He continued to be whipped, allowing the spikes to dig further and further into his skin. After what felt like an hour, even though in reality it was barely two minutes, the whip stopped and his limp, motionless, nearly ceasing to live, body was removed from the pole and taken back to where he had been chained to before.

As his back hit the cold stone wall he hissed in pain, his eyes shutting. He barely heard as chains were unlocked and someone was taken over to him and knelt down in front of him. His head was grabbed roughly and his eyelids were forced open. Dark onyx eyes met his own. His eyes fully opened as he realized his mother was in front of him. She gave him a sad, small smile. He couldn't find the strength to return it. It was only when pain flickered in her eyes did he realize that a butchers knife rested against her slender neck.

His eyes turned towards the man behind her, who had a malicious grin on his face. His gave a wave of hid other hand after pointing at his mother. Immediately he knew what that meant but before he could do anything, a dark thick liquid sprayed all over his face and his mother fell forward, her head against his chest. He cried out in pain once more as his back was pressed against the wall and as the incisions on his chest were hit. He heard the two men laugh for a few moments before one of them pulled his mother off him and threw her aside.

The knife was placed in front of his eyes for a moment before it was brought to his hand. He watched as it was pressed lightly against his right wrist and slowly dragged upward, the pressure increasing, the slice deepening, the further it went until it reached his shoulders, where it was sliced across evenly, to his other arm than lightly, at first, dragged back down; the slice deepening as it went down to his left wrist. By the time it reached the pain from the wound was unimaginable. He gritted his teen and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming. It was in vain, especially when the knife was pressed against his neck, hard enough to draw blood.

The lean man didn't slice it however. Instead he stood and moved away, allowing the fat man to hover over him, a black pistol outwardly stretched in his hand, aimed towards him. He closed his eyes as it was loaded and cocked back. Than.....BANG......he slipped into darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He sat up in bed, sweat running down his face and body as he breathed raggedly. He calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths and reminding himself that it was only a nightmare. A true nightmare, but a nightmare at that. Throwing off the blue comforters, he swung his legs over the bed and got up, walking to his bathroom, where he ran water and splashed some onto his face. He sighed as he took a towel and dried his face, as well as his chest, wiping off the lingering sweat. His hands gripped the sides of the sink as he looked into the mirror, examining himself, in disgust.

He had been around five foot ten the last time he had went to get a check up, a good year ago and it seemed he had grown a few inches to be around six foot one now. Probably the height he would stay at. His body was pale, very pale. All the veins in his body were clearly visible. That wasn't his fault though, at least that's what he thought. He only went out in the day time for school and when he got home he slept til he had to go to work. And if he was off he would work out and train. His face a an oval shape, with a small nose, almond shaped onyx colored eyes, perfectly shaped dark eyebrows, a head of messy black hair and apparently the most kissable, perfect lips, his fan girls, had ever saw.

His body was lean, molded like an athlete, not big like a body builder. He had to weigh a good two hundred twenty pounds now, more than he ever had been. His arms were well defined, his shoulder broad, his chest was flat and shaped nicely, his stomach was ripped, holding an eight pack, his back was sturdy, his waist was slim, thighs muscular and his calves were tightly strung.

He would have had the perfect body, good enough to be modeled, if not for the several scars that coated it. He had a line scar going from his left wrist, across his shoulders, and down to his right wrist. The scar was more deeper as it went up his right wrist and down his left. His shoulders had a perfect, straight even line going across them. The edges of the scar were pink while the rest was a white and it was smooth to the touch.

In between his pecs, two inches up from his belly button and two inches below it, by his waist were the spots were three circular scars laid. They were indented a good two cm into his body. They were both smooth and ragged, the edges pink and the rest white. The edges were ridged, while the inside was somewhat smooth.

The worse, next to the line on his arms and shoulders, was his back. There were four long, ridged scars going down his back, three going diagonal across towards the left and three going diagonal across towards the right. Where the scars met they were the most ridged and rough. Each scar was a pink color, being darker where ever they met and each were about six to seven inches long.

In an attempt to keep people from looking at his many scars he got several tattoos. On his right forearm, somewhat covering part of his scar, was a white and red fan, his clan symbol. On his left forearm was a black circle, that represented both the moon and yang. Under it, in black ink, was the word Night. On his right bicep was a woman's face sporting dark onyx eyes and ten red tear drops that ran down her face. The last tattoo laid on his back, under the scars, a bit above his waist. It was a black whip that spelled out the word Revenge.

He personally hated looking at his body, he thought it to be the most disgusting thing he had ever laid eyes upon, though he was throughly told, by his fan girls mostly, that it most certainly was not. He thought them to be blind. He let out a deep breath and let his eyes wonder around the room.

It was covered with light blue tiles on the walls and on the floor were white tiles with blue U's. The sink was circular and white, having a small cabin under it. The toilet was also white, with a blue cover and the bathtub was white too, with a blue curtain. It was a pretty big bathroom, also having a closet, which laid next to the door to his bedroom. It was where he kept his towels, soap, shampoo, condition, razors and toilet paper. The mirror had a cabinet behind it where he kept all his medicines and things.

His eyes wondered back to the mirror and a pale, green eyed, brown haired face of a man flashed into the mirror and he jumped as he saw it. Taking a dagger from the small hole behind the medicine cabinet, he whirled around, swinging the dagger. Nothing. There wasn't anybody there. He slide his free hand down his face as he leaned his body against the sink. Even when he wasn't asleep that face still haunted him. Turning around, he placed the dagger securely back where it had been.

He than proceeded back into his bedroom, laid on his bed and pulled the covers over himself. For the next half hour he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable and go back to sleep. Fed up, he slapped his hands on the bed as he kicked off the comforters. He got up and walked to the door leading to the hallway. Just as he was about to leave his cell phone started going off. He went over to the wooden night stand next to his bed and picked it up, answering as he sat down on his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, earning a chuckle from the man on the other line.

"There's a mission."

"Be right there."

"See you in a bit than, Sasuke."

"Yeah, bye."

He hung up his phone and put it down as he went to his closet, looking for clothes. He pulled out black dungarees, a black tank top, a black leather belt with his clan symbol as the clasp and a blue t-shirt with his clan symbol on the back of it. He placed them over his shoulder, grabbed his phone and left his room, passing several empty rooms as he walked down the hallway to the stairs.

His home was big enough to be named a mansion. On the first floor laid a lobby, where a set of stairs leading to the second floor lead, as well as an elevator was, a large kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a wash room, an exercise room, and a bathroom. The second floor consisted of a library, an office, around nine empty rooms, each with there own bathroom and his own master bedroom. His property was around five square miles or three thousand two hundred acres in each direction.

His backyard held a large square pool, a basketball court, baseball field, football field, soccer field, a track that wrapped around the football field and a dirt bike trail. There was also a small man made lake, complete with a dock and jet ski. The rest of the estate consisted mostly of a dense forest.

He made a sharp turn as he went to the side of the stairs. Flipping over a loose board, he revealed a metal plate with a keyhole. He inwardly cursed as he realized he had forgot his key upstairs. He ran quickly and got it, placing it in the keyhole and turned, opening the panel, revealing a key pad. Punching in a five digit code, the wood on the right side, next to the panel, shifted to reveal a stairwell leading down.

He took his key, closed the panel and put the board back before going down the stairs. The door closed behind him and the stairwell lit up. He walked down it and came to a steel door with a combination lock and wheel. Left, right, left, left, right, right, he put in the numbers and turned the wheel 180 degrees to the left than 360 degrees to the right than back another 90 degrees to the left.

The door popped open and he walked threw; the door closing and locking behind him. He walked several yards before coming to a two way split. He went to the right and came to a large steel door about fifty feet later. He placed his hand on the scanner to the right and once done the door lifted as he walked threw.

He was finally at his headquarters, where he kept all his items for missions. There was a large flat screen tv, hooked up to a computer that showed him the whole house threw the security cameras plus allowed him to access his computer in the right lower corner of the room. In the lower left corner was a couch and tv with a couple different game systems. In the right upper corner, upper left corner and upper middle part were three different bullet proof steel rooms. The right room had all his different guns and ammo, the left room had his armor and holsters and the middle room had daggers and swords.

He walked into the armor one which held a mirror and couch, like the other two rooms and placed his clothes down as he took a Type four bullet proof vest. He placed his tank top on before putting on the vest. Than he placed a holster around his waist, over his armor and a sheathe like holster on both his forearms and ankles, as he shed his black sweat pants. He took his loose dungarees and placed them on, along with his belt.

He took his t-shirt and went into the dagger room, placing a dagger in both side of his wrist holsters and ankle ones. He last went to the gun room. He placed a pistol in each side holster and two pistols facing away from each other in the back holster. He than took the ammo clips and placed them on the rest of the available space on his holster. He fit around ten of them, each with about twelve bullets.

Satisfied he placed his t-shirt on than walked back upstairs to ground level than went to his room. He placed a pair of white socks on before pulling on his pair of black Nike. He went to his dresser which had a glass top and wooden bottom and opened the two glass doors. He grabbed his silver chain that held his clan symbol and put it on as he put a diamond stud in his left ear.

He placed a silver Rolex on his left wrist, above the holster and took a silver ring with his clan symbol engraved on the side and a black N in middle of it on his index finger. He took a pair of black sunglasses and placed them on before taking a bottle of curve and spraying some on himself. He put it back and closed the glass door as he grabbed his keys and walked back down the stairs.

He grabbed his black leather jacket from the closer before walking out the door, locking it before he went to the black escalade sitting in his circular driveway that revolved around a large fountain. He unlocked the car, jumped in and started the engine. He placed one hand on the wheel and the other hung out the window as he drove down his driveway to the gate that surrounded his house. As soon as it opened he turned to the right and zoomed off towards his destination.

_**(A/N: Hate it? Love it? Continue it or Not?)**_


	2. The Elite Gang Member

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 2:The Gang Elite**_

Fifteen minutes later he was walking threw the last steel door security system of the headquarters and heading towards the second in command here who was coming his way. He was taller than him at a tall six foot four and had a pale lean body. He wore blacks pants with a black t-shirt, a mask that covered half his face and a headband that covered one of his eyes. He had silver colored hair but he was only around thirty years old.

"Sasuke, finally! The mission is urgent." The man told him as he walked over. He nodded and followed him as he started to walk again.

"Alright, there is a gang member who needs to be eliminated,"At his point he was shown a picture of the man, "He has information about a spy we have placed in the gang and plans to tell their leader today at approximately six a.m at Club Scythe. The...."

"Scythe? What is that? Some gothic club?" He asked in distaste as he heard the name.

"I'm not sure and to tell you the truth I don't care. All you need to do is go in and kill the stupid bastard. That's it but be careful, he's an Elite, one of the best." The silver haired man told him and he snorted.

Every time he had a mission he was told that and every time he would come back barely or not even scratched.

"Of course he is, Kakashi."

"Oh, yes, I forgot, I'm talking to Superman's incarnate, able to dodge a bullet faster than a speeding train." Kakashi said sarcastically and he shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"It's able to run faster than a speeding train."

"Oh....Well, that's not important! The mission is. You should get going."

"No partner?"

"Not this time."

"Thank god." He exasperated as he turned and started to walk away.

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He said as he turned to face him.

"You would have no problem fitting in at the club. I mean, you do wear all black."

He flipped Kakashi, who was chuckling, off as he walked away. He returned to his car and started the engine before driving off. He glanced at the clock as he turned left out of the mansion. It was midnight right now so he had six hours to get to the club and complete the mission. However, from the info on his g.p.s., it would take an hour just to get there cause it was on the other side of town. However as soon as he reached the halfway point his phone rang.

Picking it up he saw it was Kakashi. He placed it on speaker as he drove.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke! We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The man, he left!"

"Left? Left what?"

"He, well left."

"Left what?" Sasuke asked, dreading what he was about to be told because he knew it could be nothing good.

"The country."

A pause than, "WHAT?! What the hell do you mean he left the country?"

"Alright, well he didn't leave, but he's at the airport ready to board a plane to....the states."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Now go to this airport," He was sent the information on the computer in his car, "And go kill him. Preferably before he gets on the plane."

He sighed in annoyance, "Why'd he leave in the first place?"

"The gang lord went to the states. Something about combining gangs. I don't know. Just get going, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you when I'm finished."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." He hung up and set his g.p.s. for the airport.

"Turn right, now." Was all he heard as he swerved his car into the lane to exit, barely missing the wall as he went.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He sighed as he walked down the airplane's stairs towards the terminal. He had found the gang member but he had been too late to keep him from boarding the plane so he got himself a ticket and boarded the plane. Unfortunately he had to keep all his weapons in his car, just to get into the airport so he had nothing but his fists to defend himself. He thanked Kami, though, that the plane had to make a stop in Rome, else he would have been on his way to the states still. So here he was following the man he was suppose to kill. He watched and followed from afar, waiting for an opportunity, which he got as the man went into the men's bathroom.

He followed and walked in as the man went into a stall. He stayed, splashing some water over his face. Than as he heard shuffling in the stall, he went to the door and locked it, after, of course, making sure noone else was in the bathroom. As the man opened the door to the stall, he pretended to wash his hands, watching him out of the corner of his eye. The man, a five foot eight, middle weight man with brown hair narrowed his brown eyes as he watched him.

He inwardly scowled as he realized the man was suspicious of him. Taking his hands away from the sink he placed them under the drier. His own eyes narrowed as he saw, from the reflection on the silver metal of the drier, the man come behind him with a chain.

He immediately knew what he was going to do as he quickly put his two index fingers in front of his throat as the chain was thrown over his head and pulled from behind against his throat. His fingers, thank Kami, prevented the chain from hitting his esophagus, however the sides of his neck were not as lucky as he soon found out the chains were small blades in disguise. He winced as the sides of his neck were sliced open as well as his fingers. He was surprised they weren't sliced off at the forced and pressure of the small blades.

The man behind him pulled back more fiercely as he realized the chain did not hit his throat and he was pulled back a few feet. In return he pushed up the rest of his fingers and closed his hand around the chain, getting a better grip on it. The other man hit into his back as he pulled the chain forward, wincing once more as the sides of his neck were sliced. The man struggled as he tried to pull back but he was stronger due to his advantage in height and weight. He pulled harder on the chain, hissing as his palms were cut and bent over as he did.

The man pressed up against his back, half way leaning on it and with one strong tug, he managed to flip the man over his back and onto the floor. The elite, even in his daze, took this chance to grab his neck, digging his nails into the fresh wounds on the sides. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to ko keep from yelling and took bother his hands, clamping them around the elites trying to pry them off his neck. All he managed was to get deeper and longer wounds as the mans nails racked down his neck.

He growled in frustration as he took his foot and stomped on the man's face. The elite yelped in pain as he heard a sickening crack and immediately let goof his neck. However, he did bring his foot back and smash it into Sasuke's face in retaliation. He stumbled a few foot back. The hit was light enough to only stun him for a moment and not do any real damage. He was over it within five seconds and watched as the elite rolled over and stood, one hand holding his nose as the other held a five inch switchblade. He snorted at how desperate and pathetic the man must be to pull out a blade.

"You die now, Night, Uchiha." The elite snapped as he charged.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the organizations name and than his own last name. How the hell did he know who he was? He dodged the blade and grasped the man's wrist, twisting it as he turned the man around. He held his arm behind his back while trying to get a hold of the other one which was elbowing him in the stomach.

He growled in triumph as he finally got a hold of his other arm and held it behind his back as well.

"Bad move." He heard the elite say before he bent over and pushed his arms up, flipping Sasuke over his back making him let go of his arms in the process.

Sasuke landed on his feet, his back towards the Elite who took this opportunity to stab him in the back, on his right shoulder. He swung around, ignoring the pain and smashed him in the face with his fist sending him flying to the side where he hit the wall from the force. His head hit the wall hard and he was sent into a daze as he slid down the wall holding it. Sasuke grasped the handle of the blade and bit his lip to keep from screaming as he pulled it out of his back.

He walked over to where the elite was and knelt down besides him.

"Bad move." He mimicked with a smirk as he slid the blade across the man's exposed neck.

Blood sprayed over his neck and shirt as he did it. Sighing he turned the man over and pulled out the wallet located in his back pants pocket. Inside was identification, a license, credit card and some money. There was also a silver metal coin, no bigger than a quarter in the wallet. A black S was engraved on it. He immediately knew what gang it was from. He placed the wallet back in the man's pocket after placing the coin in his own.

Now all he had to do was hide the body and do something about his bloody clothes. He grabbed the elite and dragged him to one of the stalls. He placed him on the toilet and cleaned him up, making sure the blood stopped. He locked the stall and crawled under to get out as he took off his leather jacket and placed it on a hook in one of the stalls. Pulling off his t-shirt, he wiped the blood off the wall and floor after ripping a piece of it off. He wrapped it around his shoulder diagonally to cover the wound after stripping off his tank top.

He ripped his tank top into a few pieces and wrapped his hands, neck and fingers to cover them. He than made his way over to the man's backpack and with difficulty, due to his wounds, opened it and shifted threw everything until he found what he was looking for. A white tank top and grey t-shirt. He placed them both on than covered them with his leather jacket, seeing as the dungarees were black and had no blood on them he left them on. He put everything back in the pack and zipped it shut with his two middle fingers, placing it on the hook in the stall with the man from the other side of the door.

The knife the man had he placed in the bottom of the garbage can. He made sure everything was cleaned and right to make sure noone got suspicious before he walked out of the bathroom. AS he walked out he saw a man in a black tuxedo wearing black sunglasses waiting outside the door. His lips were set in a scowl as he leaned in an annoyed manner against the wall opposite the bathroom door.

When Sasuke came out the man narrowed his eyes and said, "Finally," as he walked into the bathroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked away, pulling out his phone. He pressed two and put the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke. Good news, I hope."

He snorted as he answered, "I'm in Rome, about to board a plane back to Kohona. The job is done, though."

"Good. Have a nice trip back. Come back to HQ tomorrow for your pay and maybe another mission, alright?"

"Maybe?"Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, it depends on something, but enough talk, talk to you tomorrow. Bye." And the phone went dead as Kakashi hung up on him. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows before shrugging and walking to where his plane back to Kohona was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No more than an hour later he found himself on an airplane back to Kohona, his eyes narrowed and his hands tightly, though carefully, gripping the plastic of the arm rest as he tried to keep the last of his patience and self control in check. He was close, so close. He wanted nothing more than to just take out a damn gun and shoot them both but than he would most likely be arrested and thought a terrorist and that was some publicity he, as well as his organization, did not need.

Maybe he could do it when they landed; take them to a secluded area and shoot them...after he took out their damn non-stop moving tongues, of course. A smirk unconsciously made its way onto his face as he thought more of what he could do to them. He was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his thigh, however. His eyes followed the arm attached to the hand to the young woman sitting on his right, who gave him, what would have been, a heart-stopping smile to any other man but to him it was an annoying, flirtatious smile, making him want to kill her even more.

"Want something?"He asked as politely as he could without showing his annoyance and anger.

He maybe a cold blooded killer but he was still raised right, especially coming from a rich, high class family. He knew how to treat a woman with respect even if they didn't do it to themselves. He knew that what he thought about doing to them were just that. Thoughts. Unless a woman came to him with a gun or a knife, ready to kill, he wouldn't fight back and even than he would hold back.

He didn't like hurting woman. Hell, he despised it and only under certain conditions would he even touch a woman, let alone fight them. He couldn't stand seeing woman get hurt; it infuriated him. He, especially, hated seeing a man hit a woman. He would, in an instant, be at the man, beating the shit out of him.

It had happened one night when he had been walking down a city street. He had saw a man backhand his girlfriend and something in him just snapped. The next thing he knew he was in hand cuffs on his way to jail for attempted murder. He had beaten the man to the state where he had a very concussion and he was practically unresponsive to anything.

Not to mention he had cracked open the man's skull, broke his nose, broke a few ribs, and pulled his hand, the one he had slapped his girlfriend with, to the point where the bone had ripped threw the skin. He had gotten away with it, of course, seeing who his Uncle was but he was almost expelled from school for it.

He didn't really understand why he flipped out when he saw that but he knew it had something to do with that night. Dull onyx eyes met his as a pale tear and blood stricken face flashed before him. He jumped up out of his seat in alarm and wildly looked around, scaring the two woman who sat besides him.

"Sir, are you alright?" A concerned flight attendant questioned and he looked around the first class section to see all eyes on him. He gave a stiff nod as he saw back down. He shook his knee uncontrollably, as soon as he leaned back in the seat, his arms on the arm rests.

"Are you sure your alright?" The other young woman, on his left asked.

This one was around five foot seven with long straight brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was lean and attractive looking like her friend, the one on his right. She was around five foot nine with long straight blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. They were both probably around twenty four to twenty five years old; six to seven years older than himself.

"I'm fine." He responded, his tone hard but with reassurance.

"We can make you feel better." The blonde said seductively as she once more placed her hand on his thigh. He inwardly groaned in annoyance at the blondes advances.

"I'm sure you could, however," he gently took her hand, placed a light kiss to the back of it before putting it on her own thigh and taking back his hand, "I'm fine as I am."

"Are you sure you don't want us to make you feel better?"The brunette asked with a wink and seductive smile.

"Quite sure." He said with a small smirk and nod.

"Positive?" The blonde asked, this time her hand returning to his thigh.

"I'm sure his answer will remain the same no matter how many times you ask him." A soft, fiery feminine voice said from behind them. The three turned around to look at the woman who spoke.

He had to say he had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. She was around five foot seven; most likely the tallest she would get, with a not to pale nor tan complexion. She had radiant, flawless, perfect colored skin. Her face was oval, with an, dare he say, adorable looking nose, large circular emerald green eyes that showed everything she felt with ease, crescent shaped eyebrows, and a head full of straight, bright pink hair. It was unusual, no doubt, but it looked perfect on her. Her lips were covered in a shiny lip gloss, that made them even more tempting than they would have been if plain.

He could tell by the tight jeans and spaghetti strap shirt that her body was no less than perfect. Her arms were small but he could tell they held power, her hands were small, but he could tell they were smooth, even though she probably used them a lot. Her chest was large, at least a D, her stomach was flat and he could see the belly button ring behind the silky fabric of her shirt. Her legs were small but muscled; another perfect thing on her. There was no way she could be something less than a model, maybe even a goddess by the looks of it.

"And who asked you?" The blonde asked, her voice sounding like one of those snobby cheerleaders who went to his high school.

"Noone, just thought I'd give my opinion." She said with a shrug, not really caring.

"Well, we don't need it."The brunette told her with annoyance and she received a small suspicious smile in return. He gave a small smirk and light chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" The blonde asked him, her flirtatious smile and tone returning.

He shook his head and looked right at the woman in the seat behind him, "Thank you."

Her emerald eyes met his onyx ones and suddenly he couldn't turn away. He was entranced and it seemed she was the same as she held the gaze. She unconsciously bit her lower lip and he inhaled sharply at the gesture.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, not really caring what, when the captains voice flooded his hearing.

"Fasten your seat belts. We will be descending soon."

He tore his eyes away from her as he reluctantly settled back in his seat and buckled himself in. A while later the plane had landed and people were slowly making there way off.

As he stood, waiting til the plane was nearly empty to actually attempt to get out, he felt a hot breath on his ear as an angelic voice said, "Your welcome."

When he turned around, he only caught a glimpse of her pink hair as she exited the plane. He sighed, running his hand lightly threw his hair, careful of his wound as he sat back down in his chair. He knew than and there that if he didn't see that girl again, he would be missing out on something; something that would change his life forever.

_**(A/N: Hmm, I could only wonder who that woman could have been. Hah. Guess you'll find out next chapter. =P)**_


	3. The Team

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 3: The Team**_

He sighed as he sat in the Jacuzzi, resting his sore muscles. He had just finished a two hour work out that consisted of running around his track for an hour, and doing some abdominal and leg exercise for the remaining hour, seeing as he couldn't use his hands just yet. No doubt it would take a while for him to be able to. Unless he was treated by a doctor had the HQ; they had developed some sort of acceleration solution that closed wounds ten times faster than normal. He didn't like to use it, however. He liked the wounds to heal on their own so they could heal faster if he were to get one there again.

His head rested on a white cushion, while his arms were spread out, along the sides of the Jacuzzi. He had returned to Kohona no more than three hours ago at ten. He was grateful that he had no school today, seeing as it was Saturday. He would have been late plus dead on his feet. Not that it mattered much he was a straight A student. His Uncle tolerated no less, but that too didn't matter much anymore. He was eighteen and had been living on his own since he turned sixteen and bought this house.

When he was younger, however, he had to get all A's or else training would have been prolonged the number it took him to get to a ninety. Like if he got an eighty five than he would have to train an extra five hours. It was how he learned never to get below a ninety. Though his Uncle was harsh with that, he was given rewards every time he did something good. Any hundred he got, he received either a present or cash and anything over he was allowed to take those hours off of training. So if he got a hundred and two he was allowed to take two hours off training.

He had started training when he was six, the same year his parents were murdered. His Uncle had taken him into his home and he trained with his right hand man, Kakashi. Training started at five in the morning where he would have to run for an hour before he went to school. School started at eight so he would finish at six, take a bath, get dressed and eat before going. When he returned at three he would have hand to hand combat for an hour, fencing for another hour, gun training for the next hour, stealth training was at six and than he had weight training for strength. He would eat dinner at around eight than do all his homework and study til ten, when he would go to bed.

It was a rigorous training at first, seeing as he had not been used to it but as he continued to do it, it got easier. As he entered middle school at twelve, everything got an extra half hour added to it but he finished school at around two. So every night he would be asleep by eleven, since training ended at around nine thirty. On the weekends he would take two hours of everything, starting at seven in the morning, ending at eight at night, because he would eat lunch at twelve. He would eat, study than either go to bed or go on a mission, depending on if there was one.

He started to take missions when he was nine; it was when he had made his first kill as well. He could still remember what it felt like when he ended the man's life. One shot to the head was all it took. At first he felt sick, appalled at what he had did but as he thought upon it further he felt powerful. He had the power to kill people whenever he wanted, pretty much plus he always got away with it. That at been his child excitement setting in. As he got older and matured, he found no pleasure nor pain in killing; he felt nothing anymore. To him it was just a means of survival. He would kill to get paid and keep the things he had so he could live the way he wanted.

He had started to play basketball when he entered high school at fourteen. He also joined the martial arts and fencing team as well, to better hide the wounds he would receive on missions. He could always say there was an accident when he had been practicing. Martial Arts was in the fall, fencing was in the winter, and basketball laid in the spring.

So from September to November he had martial arts every day after school for two hours, which cut out his own hand to hand combat training for that time. From December to February he had fencing every day after school for two hours, which cut out his fencing training for the time being and from March to May he had basketball after school for two hours but to him it really did cut anything out so he just cut down the time he did everything to an hour so he would be finished at ten.

As summer came he would train even more and take a lot of missions to keep himself occupied. He rarely took off, only once in a while did he, to go hang out with some members of the organization, who also went to his school. There were only three people he hung out with.

Naruto Uzumaki, a loud, annoying, goofy male, who was his best friend, though he would never admit it out loud. He was taller than himself by a good three inches, being around six foot four. His skin was very tan, though naturally. He never really understood how when he was always on missions at night. His hair was blonde, usually spiked, and his eyes were a cerulean blue. He had a lean physique like himself, though he weighed more due to his height. He had been in the organization since he was five, the minimum age they would start training people. He was in it because his father had been in it and had died in it, so his goal was to one day be the leader of the organization, to honor his father.

Neji Hyuuga, a quiet prodigy like himself was another person in their little group. He was the shortest of the males in the group, being only six foot. He was a pale color like himself. He had long straight dark brown hair, that reminded him of a girl and silver colored eyes. He too held a lean physique, but he weighed less due to the lack of height. He had also started to organization when he was five. His whole family was part of it, so he was expected to be too.

Hinata Hyuuga, a quiet, shy girl, that stuttered an awful lot when around people she didn't know, was Neji's cousin. She was only five foot six, so they all pretty much towered over the poor girl. Though small, she could still pack a punch. She knew how to fight and knew it well. She had short shoulder length bluish hair and lavender colored eyes. Her physique was lean, yet petite too. She reminded him of an innocent little girl by the way she looked and acted but he knew she was far from being one. Like her cousin she had started at five, but she had started elsewhere, in the states actually. She had been transferred here when she was around eleven, and a different member of there group, Shikamaru Nara, had been sent to the states.

They still kept in touch though. He was supposedly now in a group with three other girls; the one Hinata had been in before. He was a lazy man but a genius none the less. He planned out what they did rather than going into the battle. Though he did help, by using a sniper. He had brown colored eyes and had his brown hair in a pony tail usually.

That was his little group. Usually he was partnered with one of them on a mission; most of the time it was Neji, since he almost ended up killing the blonde one time before. They didn't put Naruto with him cause they figured the same would end up happening due to the similarities in his and Neji's personality.

Anyway his doctor was Hinata, who was the medic of the group, though she mostly participated. She was a skilled medic but not the best. She always came to help with his wounds when he got them. He lifted his head from the cushion to look at the water. It was tinted red. He sighed as he realized the gauze on his wounds was dripping. He cupped one of his hands and reached down to scoop up some water. He uncupped his hand and watched as it slid, easily, threw his fingers, back into the Jacuzzi. Blood never slid threw as easy or fast.

He heard the doorbell ring and groaned as his relaxation came to an end. He slowly got out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped a white towel around his waist as he went to his room. He dried himself quickly before placing a pair of black boxers on, careful of his fingers and palms, and than headed downstairs. As he got to the front door, he used his thumb and middle finger to undo the lock and push the button to open the door.

"Hinata." He greeted with a smirk as he saw her. She smiled at him and walked in as he stepped aside.

"Sasuke, what damage have you done this time?" She asked, her voice soft.

He gave a small chuckle, "Come and I'll show you."

She shook her head as he closed the door and lead her into his bathroom. He sat on the toilet, his back facing her as she examined the dagger wound located on his right shoulder.

"Well, its slim but it goes halfway threw your shoulder. I'd recommend letting me use that solution the scientists came up with to help it heal faster." Hinata told him and he sighed, thinking for a moment.

"How long would it take to heal than?"

She shook her head as she thought, "Around a week's time, which is much faster than waiting the four weeks it would probably take."

He shrugged, "Go ahead."

She nodded as she pulled a small spray bottle from the white pouch she had brought. She throughly sprayed the wound before taking a needle and starting to stitch it. She was finished in ten minutes and wrapped a bandage around his shoulder diagonal, going from his other shoulder to just below the wound, covering around a quarter of his chest and back.

Next she checked his neck. The wounds were slim, though ridged due to the small blades being pulled all over it. There were around four different cuts, two on each side, each around a quarter of an inch long. She sprayed some of the solution onto them before placing a gauze on each and wrapping his neck in bandage.

"Turn around, please." She asked him and he lifted himself off the toilet before turning his body to face her.

She took his palms and examined them plus his two index fingers. The wounds weren't very big but they sliced across his palms and fingers. She sprayed some solution on them before putting the gauze on and wrapping his palms. Than she individual wrapped both his index fingers.

"Alright, all done." She told him and he nodded as he stood, stretching his legs.

"Thanks."

"No problem. The wounds on your neck, palms and finger should be healed within three days. I have to remove your stitched in four days so your skin doesn't knit together over them. So after school on Wednesday, I'll come over and take them out. That alright with you?" Hinata asked as she placed her utensils back in her pouch.

"Yeah," He paused, not sure weather to say more, but when she looked at his expectantly he continued, "Will they scar?"

The last thing he needed were more scars.

Hinata's eyes softened at the question and she wrapped her arms around him in a light hug. He stiffened at first, surprised but he relaxed and hugged her back, lightly. She knew it was a sensitive subject for him and that he didn't like to show people his scars. He only showed them to her around two years ago, after five years of knowing her.

She pulled back as she shook her head, "No, they shouldn't."

He nodded as he avoided eye contact with her and walked towards his bedroom. She followed as she gathered up her things. When she walked out, he saw him pulling on a pair of blue dungarees.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he pulled on a pair of white socks.

"Getting dressed." He answered her simply as he began to put on a pair of white Nike high tops.

"For what? Where are you going?"

"To HQ."

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine."He said as he slipped a black leather belt with a silver square clasp threw the hoops in his belt.

"You need to rest and replenish your blood, Sasuke."

He tightened his belt and locked the clasp in place as he walked over to his closet, "I'll be fine."

She sighed in annoyance as she watched him pull out a black tank top, "Do I need to get Naruto over here to watch you?"

He paused in looking for a shirt as he glanced at her, "You wouldn't."

She pulled out her phone and flipped it open. He paled as she said, "I would."

He sighed, "I need to go to HQ but as soon as I'm done there I'll come back here and rest, deal?"

She thought on this for a second, "Only if I take you there and back."

"Fine." He said as he pulled a white t-shirt on. She smiled in triumph and he grunted.

"I think Naruto is rubbing off on you." He stated as he went to his glass dresser and pulled out his watch, ring and sunglasses. He still had his earring and necklace on from yesterday.

"Well, I spend enough time with him." She told him and he chuckled as he sprayed some curve on. He than closed his dresser, grabbed his keys and exited his room after Hinata. They walked downstairs and he locked the door after grabbing a new leather jacket from the closet as they left his house.

He hopped in the passenger seat of her Porsche Carrera and within a minute they were off.

"Did you hear that we're getting a transferee?" Hinata asked him as they waited for the gate to exit out of his estate to open.

"No, when did you hear this?"

"This morning. Kakashi told me."

"Are they transferring to our team or just here?"Sasuke questioned and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Guess we'll find out when we get there." Hinata answered him and he nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later they found themselves in HQ, heading towards the meeting room where they would find Kakashi waiting for them. Apparently he had something to tell them. No doubt it was something about the transferee. The door to the meeting room opened as they stepped in front of it and they saw Kakashi with Neji and Naruto.

Naruto gave a sad smile as he stood and walked over to them. He patted Sasuke hard on the back exclaiming, "Hey, teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke replied with a smirk and Naruto grinned as he turned his attention to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light peck on the lips.

Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Come sit down."

The three did as told and sat at the black steel table. Kakashi sat at the head with Neji to his right and Naruto to his left. Hinata sat next to Naruto while Sasuke sat next to Neji.

"What's going on?"Hinata asked when they were settled.

"Well, I told you yesterday we were getting a transferee, correct," She nodded, "Well, since the transferee is going to be on your team..."

"One of us has to transfer as well," Sasuke finished for him and Kakashi nodded, "Which one of us is it?"

"It wasn't an easy decision, at least on my part, but your Uncle, Sasuke, has decided to send Neji, due to the fact that he needs a Byukagan in the states. He wanted to send Hinata back but I told him that it wouldn't be a wise decision, due to her dating Naruto. Besides, she'll be happy to know that it is one of her old friends that is transferring here."

Hinata perked up a bit at the news, "Really? Who is it?"

Kakashi smiled, "You'll have to wait until she gets here."

"This isn't fair though! Why does Neji have to go? Why don't you send someone form a different group?" Naruto protested and Kakashi sighed, knowing this was going to happen.

"I agreed to go you idiot. They weren't going to send me unless they had my consent. If I said no one of you would have been sent and I didn't want to take the chance that it would be either you or Hinata." Neji told them as he looked at his hands.

Hinata smiled at her cousin, "Thanks, Neji. It means a lot to me."

Naruto grinned at him, "Thanks, man. And hey, who knows, maybe you'll find someone to love over there."

Neji scoffed as if to say yeah right and Hinata giggled. Sasuke shook his head at his team.

"Yes, well, anyway, Neji leaves first thing tomorrow morning, so you have off tonight to party and whatnot. Whatever you youngsters so these days." Kakashi said with a wink to them.

"You say that as if your old, Kakashi." Hinata told him and he raised both eyebrows as he nodded.

"Obviously, you haven't seen my birth certificate." He said to them, causing them all to laugh lightly.

"Hey Kakashi, since Neji is leaving and all, couldn't you just, ya know, show him what your hiding behind that mask of yours?" Naruto asked, acting as if he didn't care, though he really wanted him to say yeah.

"No."Kakashi said simply and Naruto pouted.

"Idiot." Neji and Sasuke both said at the same time while rolling their eyes.

Naruto looked at the two in horror, "That was scary."

They just shrugged in response scaring the blonde even more than he was already.

"So why was the girl transferred?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Why do you think there's a reason?"

Sasuke gave him a pointed look, "My Uncle would not transfer someone with the Byukagan over to the states without some sort of benefit from it."

Kakashi nodded at the Uchiha, "You are correct, he wouldn't," Sasuke smirked, "Unless," He frowned, "They were causing problems in the states."

"Why would they be causing problems?" Neji inquired.

"Nobody said it was her causing the problems."

"Than who could it be, if not her?" Sasuke asked him.

Kakashi shook his head, "You don't want to know."

Sasuke knew that meant drop the subject, at least for now so instead he said, "Is she good?"

"Too much for her own good."

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked him.

"Exactly how it's suppose to."

"Your talking in riddles, Kakashi." Sasuke stated and Kakashi feigned surprised.

"Oh, am I? I didn't notice."

"Wow, so I'm not the only one you annoy, than?" A soft feminine voice said from the doorway.

All five heads whirled around to look at where the voice had come from. Neji and Naruto just stared at her while Hinata smiled, Kakashi smirked and Sasuke's breathe caught.

It was _her_.

_**(A/N: Hmmmm....wonder who it could be this time? Hah. You guys probably already know.)**_


	4. The Transferee

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 4: The Transferee**_

There she was, the girl from the plane, standing right in the doorway, with a radiant smile on her face. Sasuke felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

"I annoy noone." Kakashi said as he stood.

She rolled her eyes, "Says you."

Kakashi smiled as he walked over to her. She gave him a tight hug to which he returned by picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she was put down. Sasuke watched this with narrowed eyes, his fist unconsciously clenched.

"I missed you."He told her as he placed an arm around her shoulder. Sasuke's eyes flickered red as he gritted his teeth. There was no way he was her boyfriend, he was too old to be. Wasn't he?

She scoffed, "Don't get all sappy on me now, Kakashi. I got it enough back home."

He pouted childishly, "Thanks, Sak, thanks a lot. I tell you I miss you and all I get is a 'don't get sappy on me. Blah blah blah.'" He said as he mimicked her voice, earning a shove from her.

"Your such a pain in the ass, but if it makes you feel better, I missed you too." She told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. A sharp pain went threw Sasuke's heart as he witnessed the small gesture.

"Tch, you better have, else I would have had to ground you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he heard that. Ground? What? Who the hell was he to her?

"Like you would have grounded her." Hinata scoffed.

"I know, right Hinata.....," She looked at the girl and her eyes lightened up as she smiled brightly, running to the same girl who was now standing, "HINATA!!!!"

She pounced on her, knocking them both to the ground as they rolled around it, laughing the whole time.

"Glad to see your happy to see someone." Kakashi grumbled as he went back and sat down in his chair.

She laughed at him as she stood and helped Hinata up, giving her a tight hug, "Hinata! I missed you."

"I missed you, too Sak, but what are you doing here?"

"He didn't tell you?" She asked, glancing at Kakashi who was looking at anything but her while whistling innocently.

"Tell me what?"

"That you were getting a transferee?"

"You're the transferee?!" Hinata yelled in excitement and Sakura nodded, with a small laugh.

"What else would I be doing here?"

"Visiting your most favorite Uncle, of course."Kakashi answered her and she snorted.

"I have no favorite Uncle here."

"Jeez, thanks." Kakashi said sarcastically and she laughed as she walked over to him and gave him another hug.

"I'm just kidding. You're the best."

"I know." Kakashi said smugly and she flicked his head as she rolled her eyes.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Naruto finally said causing everyone to look at him.

"Sure. I'll basically be on your team from now on."Sakura explained simply.

"No shit, but how do you know Kakashi?" Neji questioned and she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What are you, deaf? Did you not just hear me say he was my Uncle?"

Neji's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to make a snide remark but he was cut off as Sasuke spoke, "Nice to see you again."

The girl looked in direction and smirked, "Same to you, ."

Sasuke was surprised that she knew his last name. Than again if Kakashi was her Uncle, he understood how.

"You two met before? Where?" Kakashi asked with interest.

"On the plane to here, actually. There was two sluts annoying him so I guess I kind of helped him out."She said, not exactly sure how put there encounter.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"And he told you his name?"

"Nope, Shikamaru told me all his old members name, seeing as I was transferring."

"How'd you know he was Sasuke though?"

"The fan on his necklace." She answered as she pointed to it.

"How'd you know what it meant?"

"Research, of course." Sakura replied.

"Research, huh? I suppose you researched them all than. Care to tell me about them, than?"Kakashi asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Sakura smiled at her Uncle's challenge, "Of course. What do you want to know?"

"Strengths, Weaknesses, if any, and amount of kills."

Sakura nodded as she turned towards the blonde, "He's Naruto Uzumaki, an Elite Assassin that prefers to face his opponents face to face rather than by hiding and shooting. His strengths are hand to hand combat, his endurance and his speed, plus he's pretty good with a pistol. His sole weakness would be that he's too loud for his own good and most of the time he ends up fighting more people than he has to because of it. His first kill was at age ten and since than he has had around two thousand five hundred kills."

"Very good. Next."

She turned to Neji, "Neji Hyuuga, also an Elite Assassin, who prefers to use a pistol to kill his opponents, due to the fact, he thinks no one is good enough to go against him. His strengths would be his stealth, speed, agility and his ability to wield a pistol. His weakness is that he thinks too highly of himself and his abilities and has gotten injured several times because of his refusal to be apart of a team. His first kill was at age ten as well and since than he has had around three thousand."

"Continue."

She turned towards Hinata, "Hinata Hyuuga, another Elite Assassin. She prefers to use a sniper to kill any targets she might get. If she's with a team, she's usually the medic, being highly skilled in that area. Her strengths would be her accuracy, mostly due to the Byukagan, her stealth and her medical abilities. Her weakness would be that she thinks too lowly of herself while on the battlefield. It would probably be why she likes to use a sniper. Her first kill was at age twelve and she has had around one thousand five hundred since than."

Her Uncle didn't need to tell her to continue as she turned to look at Sasuke, who looked right back at her, his stare intense, as he got ready to listen to what she was going to say about him, "Sasuke Uchiha, the top Elite in the organization in Japan and ranked second in amount of kills. He has no real preference as to how to kill a target as long as they die. His strengths would be his speed, endurance, agility, stealth and his skill. He's able to use every gun, nearly perfectly, plus he's a very skilled swordsmen and martial artist. His weakness would be his cockiness and the fact that he always wears something that holds his clan symbol on it, making it easy for anyone to identify him. Another one would also be his inability to kill or even raise his hands to a female. His first kill was at nine and since than he has had over four thousand five hundred kills."

"Impressive, very impressive."A rough male voice said from the doorway. Every head except Sasuke's turned towards the voice. Sasuke already knew who it was.

There stood a six foot two man, with long black hair and ruby colored eyes. He had features very similar to Sasuke.

"Madara." Kakashi greeted the man, who nodded to him as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"So you're the new transferee, huh?"

She looked over the man, her eyes and face emotionless before she nodded stiffly, "I am."

"And your name is....?"

"You should know, you wanted me here." She told him and he smirked. Sasuke watched the exchange with narrowed, curious eyes.

"Indeed, Sakura Haruno," He looked at her for a second than looked back at his nephew, who was watching her, "I do believe I made the right choice as well."

Without another word he turned and left the room; the steel door closing behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sakura answered him, her eyes still watching the steel door.

"Anyway, excellent job on the research, Sakura. You got it all right, and no don't start saying that she didn't Naruto," Kakashi said as he looked at the blonde, "As I've told you, you've got tonight off to say goodbye to Neji. Tomorrow be in here by ten in the morning, and I'll give you your next assignment. Got it?...Good. Your all dismissed except for Sasuke and Sakura."

"See you late teme, Sakura." Naruto said as he walked out.

"Don't wait for your girlfriend or anything you idiot. She'll be perfectly fine on her own." Sakura yelled to him sarcastically and he came back sporting a sheepish grin.

"Hehe, my bad."

"We'll probably be going out to say goodbye to Neji, so call me so we can get ready together and catch up, alright?" Hinata said as she gave her a hug.

"Alright, I'll get the number from Sasuke."

"See you, Sak."Hinata said as she walked out with Naruto. By than Neji was long gone, having been the first one out.

When the door shut Kakashi spoke, "Until I can get you a house your going to stay with Sasuke at his home. I'd take you in but I pretty much live here."

"Uhhh, ok?"

"I suppose I get no choice in this, than?" Sasuke asked with annoyance. Not that she was gonna stay with him but because he hadn't be asked; he had been told.

"If you don't want me to stay with you, just tell me, I'll go find a hotel, or stay with Hinata or something." Sakura told him and he shook his head.

"No, you can stay with me."

"Alright, now that that's settled, you are dismissed." Kakashi told them.

As Sakura went and gave him a hug, he whispered in her ear, "We'll have to discuss what I've missed over dinner one day this week."

Sakura swallowed hard as she laughed nervously at his stern look, "Of course. See you later."

Sasuke bowed his head to Kakashi before he turned and walked out, Sakura following behind him.

As they got outside of the mansion by the driveway, Sasuke realized he had no car. He supposed that was a good thing unless Sakura didn't have one either. Than they were both screwed. His eyes soughed her out and he found her in the driver seat of a black lamborghini gallardo spyder. He smirked as he walked over and hopped into the passenger seat.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I came here with Hinata." He answered her unspoken question. She nodded as she took black sunglasses off the dashboard and put them on.

"I'd suggest putting your seatbelt on."

"Why?"

She gave him a raised eyebrow as if to ask, was he serious? He nodded and placed his seatbelt on.

"What's your houses address?" She asked, gesturing to her G.P.S. system.

The moment he put his address in she was off, driving with her foot pushing the petal almost all the way down. He was very glad he put his seatbelt on or else he probably would have been thrown back and out of the car as they sped down the dirt trail, leaving a bunch of dust behind them. She went so fast that they managed to catch up to Hinata, Naruto and Neji. Hinata and Naruto were in her Porsche while Neji was in a Mercedes Benz. She had to quickly swerve, going into the lane that cars came in, in order to avoid hitting them, as she pressed her foot to the break and turned the wheel to the left. They skidded to a stop, facing the way she turned.

The three were looking at them as if they had gone crazy and Sasuke was smirking. This girl was crazy but he liked it. She had a need for speed just like him.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill yourselves?" Neji yelled at the two as he pulled up on the left side of them. Hinata pulled up on there right side.

"Psh, you obviously have no idea how to have fun." Sakura told him.

"I can tell me and you are gonna be good friends, Sakura." Naruto said with a laugh and she winked at him.

She revved her engine a little, "So what do you say? How bout a race?"

"I say bring it on."Naruto said as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Hinata? Neji? You in?"

"If we're going to do this, you might as well drive, Naruto." Hinata said as she unfastened her seatbelt. Naruto grinned as he kissed her cheek and got out of the car. He opened her door for her as she got out and got in while she went to the other side.

"Whatever." Neji said as he got ready.

Sakura smiled, "Alright, we're racing to the front of Sasuke's house, which is around ten miles from here. On your mark, get set....GO!"

With that she pushed the petal and the car jerked forward as they sped down the road, shifting to second gear as she went. She could hear the other two behind her so she pressed the petal a bit more with her foot, gaining some more speed as she shifted into third gear. She saw the only turn coming up two miles ahead on her G.P.S. and got ready for it, placing her hand on the shifter, and moving her foot to the edge of the petal.

She growled as she saw Naruto pass her on her right and Neji come up next to her on her left. As they reached the turn they slowed down so they could turn safely while she, at the last second, hit the break, and turned the wheel, skidding around the turn sharply. She placed her foot right back on the petal and continued at the speed she had been going, smiling as she pressed down the accelerator and shifted into fourth gear. She could hear the other two cars gaining distance behind her.

She glanced at her G.P.S. and saw she had another mile before she had to turn again. She got herself ready, knowing within a minute she would be at it due to her speed.. She heard the other two come closer behind her and knew they were going to do the same thing as she was. She smirked. It would most certainly make things more interesting. She pressed her foot to the break as she once again turned the car, this time to the right. She saw the other two do the same and the three cars skidded as they turned the corner sharply.

She cursed when she saw that Naruto was getting too close to her car and floored her car, speeding forward towards the last four mile stretch. She had gained a slight lead on the other two now. She smiled to herself knowing she was home free now. Even if they caught up to her she still had her nitrous. Luck was not on her side, however as a police charger turned down the block they were racing down.

"Fuck." She heard Sasuke curse and she glanced at him. He must have saw out of the corner of his eye as he looked at her. She had a gleam in her eye, one that meant trouble, no doubt. She stared intently at him with those emerald green eyes of hers, not even focusing on the road. He knew he should be worried because they could possibly hit a car but for some reason he just didn't care at the moment. She had a feeling that she had done this often as she was driving. He watched her glance at a small red button on her steering wheel for a moment, making sure he saw what she looked at before looking back at him, as if asking permission.

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the walkie talkie button, making sure only the members of his team could hear, "Split up guys. We'll take the cop."

"Copy that teme." Naruto answered back as he slowed his speed and turned down the nearest road.

"Alright." Neji said as he picked up speed.

Sakura knew exactly what he was doing and slammed the breaks on her car, jerking the car to a sudden stop, around twenty yards from where the charger was. Neji sailed passed the still car and Sakura knew that it was going to go after them. She smiled, waved at the officer, who turned his lights on in response and put the car in reverse before flooring it. The charger came forward after them, just as she expected them too.

When she gained a considerable amount of distance between her and the charger she turned the wheel, making the car do a one eighty so she was facing forward, put it in drive and floored it once more. She readjusted her rear view mirror so she could perfectly see the charger behind her before she glanced at Sasuke.

She smiled as she saw he was relaxed, enjoying the ride. She shifted into second as she turned down a street to the right. She had no idea where she was going, truthfully, but that didn't matter much as long as she got away from the cop. It actually reminded her to do something as she pressed a small license plate emblem on the steering wheel. A silver metal plate came up and covered each of her license plates so they couldn't trace it. And even if they did she could always change them.

She turned again to the right and smiled as she saw nothing but open straight road for at least twenty miles. She pressed her foot down slowly as she shifted gears from third to fourth, from fourth to fifth, as she sped down the road, the charger a good mile behind her by this time. She glanced at her G.P.S. that still showed her the way to Sasuke's house and pressed her foot to the break as she shifted down and turned to the right, entering Sasuke's block. She hurried to the entrance of his home and just as the gate opened the charger turned the corner and she sped into the estate.

She sighed as she watched it pass the gate and keep going. Well that was one hell of a ride.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Sakura said to him and he gave a nod, smirking.

"Yeah, maybe next time I could drive."

"You any good?" She asked him and he gave her a pointed look.

"Duh." She gave a laugh.

"We'll see," She told him with a wink. They pulled up to his house a few moments later and she parked her car right behind his.

"Where'd you learn how to drive like that?" He asked as he unlocked the door to his house and stepped in.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him, "My Uncle didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm an ex-gang member."

_**(A/N: Well there you have it. Sakura has appeared. And what do you know she was once in a gang. Wonder where that will take the story. Hmmmm.....=P)**_


	5. The Questions

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 5: The Questions**_

He sighed as he leaned back in the uncomfortable leather chair, listening to the pounding music and watching the lights flash. Neji sat besides him, his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He had really not want to come here but the other three, who had disappeared a few minutes ago, had insisted so being out number three to two, they had gone. The club was called Rage and it was supposedly the best one in the whole city, crowded with people every night. The place was huge, having a restaurant, bar, dance floor and VIP section, just on the first floor. The second floor was where private parties were held.

He wasn't a person that liked to go to the club, at all. He preferred a quiet, peaceful restaurant or something. He was getting a headache from the music and it looked like Neji was not enjoying himself either and this was suppose to be for him.

"You guys look cheerful." Naruto said as he sat down in a chair opposite from Sasuke, who glared at him. Hinata went and sat down next to her boyfriend on his left.

"Ecstatic." Neji told him sarcastically as he sipped some water from his glass. None of them were old enough to drink yet so they couldn't buy alcohol. Yet another reason that they should not have come here.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke questioned when he didn't see any sign of the girl.

"Uhh..I think she went to the bar." Naruto replied and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"For what? She can't buy anything." Neji stated and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Go ask her."

Sasuke stood, and started to walked away, towards the bar.

"Hey! Where are you going teme?"

"Bar." He answered the blonde while rolling his eyes at his stupidity. Where else would he be going?

He made his way threw the crowd of dancing people as he went towards the bar, stiffening every time he felt someone touch him, especially when they touched his arms, chest or back. By the time he got to the bar his hand was on the pistol concealed in the back of his pants, itching to take it out and just shoot the next person that touched him. His anger and annoyance, however, disappeared when he saw Sakura sitting on a bar stool, smiling at him. He smirked and made his way over to her.

"Hey Sasuke." She said as he sat down next to her, facing the bar. She turned so she too, faced the bar and he noticed the several empty shot glasses in front of her.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her than the glasses again. She grinned at the unspoken question as she pulled out her ID card and gave it to him. He frowned when he saw it said she was twenty one. He looked at her again as he handed it back to her.

"How...?"

"I told you, ex-gang member." She said before he could say anything further.

He nodded to her; she had told him when they got to his house but she had not elaborated on it, nor had he asked anymore question. He was still trying to figure out why Kakashi had kept it from them, or why she was in the organization for that matter. They didn't take gang members in; that's usually who they killed. Perhaps it had something to do with Kakashi being her Uncle or maybe it had something to do with his Uncle saying he had made the right choice. Whatever it was, he would find out because he had never met a girl like her before and his curiosity had been peaked.

"If you're an EX-gang member than how'd you get that?"

She smirked, "Just because I'm an ex member doesn't mean I don't have any connections."

"Why would your connections want to deal with someone who quit the gang?"

Her eyes darkened a bit at the question as she frowned. He immediately regretted what he said as he saw the change in her. Now he just wanted her to go back to smiling; it suited her better.

Several seconds later a sad smile appeared on her face, "Nobody said I quit."

"What? But you said you were..."

"An ex member, yeah, but I never said how. You assumed I quit."

"If you didn't quit than what happen?"

She laughed at his curiosity, "It's a story for another time. We're suppose to be throwing a going away party for your friend."

"And an arriving party for you." He added in with a smirk.

She slipped off the stool as she placed down ten thousand yen(Around one hundred US dollars) and took the large bottle of liquor the bartender had just brought.

"If I were you, I'd be mourning my arrival." She told him and he snorted, thinking she was joking. She knew that's what he thought, but she didn't reprimand him. Let him think what he wanted for now.

"Can you get those for me?" She asked him, gesturing towards the five shot glasses left on the counter. He nodded and grabbed them, following her as she went back to the table.

As they went threw the crowd of people many men went to slap her ass, only to have their hand caught by hers. She would smile at them, let their hand go and wink as she left, while the men would just stare at her as if in a trance. Sasuke temper started to flare however, as this went on. If she knew what man was going to attempt to slap her ass than she must have had it done several times to her and that made his blood boil.

When they got to the table she placed down the bottle before plopping down in a chair, "What work to get threw a crowd. Kami."

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly only to see that his eyes had turned a blood red and he was on the verge of breaking the shot glasses. He quickly got up and took them from him as he hissed in his ear, "Your eyes are red."

Sasuke blinked than took a deep breath to calm himself, though it wasn't working too well. He could feel that his eyes were still red, so he focused his attention on what Sakura was doing, in another attempt to calm himself. He had instantly calmed down when he saw her at the bar, so maybe this would work. Sakura had opened the liquor bottle and was pouring it into the shot glasses.

"How'd you get this?" Neji inquired as he took a shot glass.

She smiled and winked at him, "It's a secret."

Neji snorted at the answer before downing his shot. Sakura shook her head at him. He probably couldn't have cared less. She took a shot glass and turned towards Sasuke, who was watching her intently with his onyx eyes, sending shivers down her spine. She handed him the shot and he took it, not breaking his contact with her. He downed it and gave it back to her, a smirk on his face.

She smiled as she turned around and grabbed the liquor bottle, filling his shot back up before downing her own and filling it up. As she poured hers in she felt a hot breath on her neck and glanced back to see Sasuke's head over her shoulder. He took his glass and downed it once more before putting it down. She drank her and put it down before looking back at him. He looked at her before looking back at the shot glasses.

She grinned at his unspoken challenge and sat down in her chair, while he took the seat across from her.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asked them.

Sasuke glanced at him, "A little challenge dobe."

"Ohhh, a drinking challenge? Count me in!" Naruto said as he took a seat next to Sasuke.

Sakura turned towards Hinata, "Boys vs Girls?"

Hinata smiled as she sat down next to Sakura who turned towards Neji with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Why not?"

Sakura smirked and called over the lady who was serving drinks and food to the people in the VIP section, where they were, "Can I get another bottle?"

The lady nodded as she went to fetch the bottle and they started there little contest. By the time they were finished with the first bottle, the two Hyuugas were out, saying they couldn't drink anymore. When they got half way threw the second one, Naruto passed out and Hinata said it was time to go home. Neji didn't protest seeing as he was feeling sick, but Sakura and Sasuke were a little disappointed they didn't get to finish their contest. Hinata told them that they could finish it when they got home though, seeing as they were living together.

Sakura brightened up at this and said that she would drive, seeing as she was the least affected by the alcohol, though she was the one who drank the most. They all agreed, not in any condition to protest. Luckily they had only brought one car, which was Sasuke's Escalade. He had picked them all up at the Hyuugas mansion. Sasuke and Neji carried Naruto out while Sakura helped Hinata, who was stumbling a bit.

Hinata got in the back with Neji while they put Naruto in the trunk to give him some room. Sasuke sat up front with Sakura.

"Put your seatbelts on, guys. I don't want to run from the cops just because they saw your weren't wearing one." Sakura told them as she put on her own. They complied and she heard three clicks as they were locked in. She locked the doors, more to make sure the trunk didn't open and Naruto flew out than anything else.

"Music or no?" She asked them. Neji didn't answer as she leaned his head against the window, looking ready to pass out and Hinata just shrugged, out of it.

Sasuke gave a smirk, "Don't think they care, Sak."

He might have drank a lot but somehow he was still capable of speech. Either that or she was just as drunk as he was and could understand him perfectly.

"Apparently not." She muttered as she pulled a cd out of the glove compartment. She had stuck it in there before they left, having a feeling something like this was going to happen. She pressed play and the song One More Drink by Ludacris started to play threw the speakers.

_If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up f***in' you, Is that watchu wanna do, shawty?  
If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up f***in' you,  
You too. _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at both the lyrics and music.

Sakura saw and gave a sheepish grin, "It kinda fits what's going on, don't you think?"

"Depends, is that what's going to happen?" He asked her with a suggestive wink and she blushed a bit before smiling seductively.

"Guess we'll have to see, huh?" She said before changing the song. He smirked as he leaned back against the seat.

_Cause I'm out here grindin'  
Cause I'm out here grindin'  
Hey Hey  
I don't care what nobody say  
I'm a be me (be me)  
Stay hood stay rasied in the streets  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
Talking about greatness whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie  
I gotta gimme me  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't slipping 8 days  
I can go for 8 weeks  
Ain't nothing to me cause I am the streets._

"What song?"

"Out Here Grindin' DJ Khaled." She answered him as she put the car in drive.

"You don't look like someone that would listen to rap." He commented and she shrugged.

"I know, I've been told that a lot, but when you grow up in New York and are part of a gang it just comes naturally that you listen to it. Especially when everyone else listens to it." She told him as she pulled out of the club parking lot and turned towards the Hyuuga mansion.

Thankfully the G.P.S. held the coordinates. She didn't want to both Hinata or Neji. Though she probably could have asked Sasuke, but she didn't want to both him either.

"Hmmmm...."

"What kind of music you listen to?" She asked him..

"All kinds. I don't have a preference. I listen to whatever's on."He answered and she looked at him as if she were out of his mind.

"How do you not have a music preference?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

She laughed, "Your crazy."

He smirked, "Says the drunk girl whose doing almost ninety."

"I am not...." She protested before looking at the speedometer. She squeaked as she saw it was almost on a hundred and put her foot on the brake to slow down. Once she was down to fifty she looked at him; he was still smirking.

"Your horrible."

"First I'm crazy now I'm horrible. Make up your mind."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he resisted leaning over to catch it in his mouth. He must have been beyond plastered if he was thinking about doing things like that. He hadn't thought about perverted things since.....well, ever. He had been too young to when....And when he found out that he would be scarred for the rest of his life he just avoided ever being near a girl that he was attracted too. Not that it was too hard; none peaked his interest. Until now that is. He found himself feeling things he knew he shouldn't be, especially since he had only just met her. He couldn't help it though. This girl intrigued him like no other.

As he watched her drive from the corner of his eye, her eyes twinkling as she sang to the song that was now playing, he decided that he would figure this girl out, no matter what. He would find out her past, and find out what she was all about. He would found out who hurt her, because no doubt there had to be someone if she joined a gang, right? And when he found he would make sure they paid, because an overwhelming need to be her protector came over him, as he thought about her. It was a weird feeling, he had in his stomach now, but weird could be good. She caught him looking at her and she sent him a bright smile and he couldn't help the small smile that made it's way onto his face. Yeah, weird, he decided, could be good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A half hour later, at midnight, they were on their way back to the Sasuke's house. They had to wake up Neji and Hinata, who had both passed out. Neji and Sasuke had carried Naruto, with much difficulty, due to the fact they were drunk, up the stairs to Hinata's room, where he, apparently lived. Sakura had helped Hinata up the stairs to make sure she didn't fall and made sure she got into bed safely before both she and Sasuke made sure Neji got to his room.

The Hyuuga mansion, fortunately was only twenty minutes away from their destination. Sakura was thankful that she had brought the cd with her or else she probably would have started to dose off due to the quietness of the car. She glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was, surprisingly still up though he looked extremely tired. She turned her eyes back onto the road and wished that this car was a convertible so she could speed up and feel the wind. She smiled as the next song on her cd, Fast Car by The Dream came on and shook her head as she listened to it.

_  
I need a fast car (fast car)  
Candy coated red  
Drive me all night and park it in my bed  
I need a fast car (fast car)  
I wanna see it zoom  
Racetrack waiting in my bedroom  
Show me the green light  
(Oooh, oooh, oooh)  
Show me the green light  
(Oooh, oooh, oooh)  
Show me the green light  
(Oooh, oooh, oooh)  
Show me the green light  
(Oooh, oooh, oooh)_

Sasuke glanced at her as the song came on and he knew that it just made her want tospeed back to the house. He figured she didn't because he was in the car and she thought she might make him sick or get him mad if she went to fast. He glanced at the speedometer and saw she was only going twenty five which was the lowest speed he had ever seen her go at. Than again he only saw her drive once.

"Your going real slow." He commented to her and watched as her hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Your telling me." She muttered to him and he smirked.

"Why don't you speed it up a little bit?"

She glanced at him, "You don't mind?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

She grinned as she floored it and opened the window to let her arm lean out of it. He watched as her face turned into one of poor bliss and found that he liked it better when she was happy. They made it to his mansion in five minutes flat, a quarter of the time it would have taken if they had stayed at the speed they had been going. She pulled up behind her Gallardo and parked as she turned the engine off and got out. By the time she got to the door he had it opened and was walking in.

He took the leather jacket he had been wearing off and placed it back on the hook in his closet, revealing the long sleeved black button up silk shirt he was wearing. She took off her own black jacket that had cherry blossom trees on each side and hung it in the closet as well. Under it she had a red spaghetti strap shirt, that showed off her toned upper body and revealed the tattoo of a cherry blossom tree on the back of her right shoulder. There was also half of a tattoo showing a red cloud with her name on it, on her left hip.

She turned to look at him,"You still wanna continue our contest or do you just wanna go to sleep?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. Whatever you want to do."

"Well, we have to be in HQ by ten tomorrow and if we continued to drink, we'd probably end up passing out at around," She glanced at her phone, "four in the morning and we probably wouldn't wake up in time for the meeting. Than again it would be interesting to see how much alcohol it takes for you to pass out."

"What makes you think I'd pass out first?"

"When did you start drinking?"

"Today."

She furrowed her eyebrows in shock, "Wow. You must have some tolerance than, but yeah I'd probably win, seeing as I've been drinking since I was twelve."

"Twelve?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get it?"

"Friends in upper grades that had friends old enough to buy it. We paid them and they got it for us. Being part of a gang had it's benefits too."

"You were in a gang when you were twelve?"

She opened her mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it as she closed her mouth and than opened it to say something else, "I've been in a gang since I was eight."

His eyes bulged at the information, "What?!"

She shrugged as she raised both her eyebrows.

"How did your parents react to that?"

Her whole body stiffened at the question as her eyes glazed in hatred that soon disappeared as a mask of emotionless covered them and her face, "Not very good."

"Do you still speak to them?"

She shook her head, "No."

"When was the last time you talked to them?"

"A long time ago."

He nodded his head, "It must have been hard for them to accept their daughter was in a gang."

She gave a bitter laugh, "You've got no idea."

He narrowed his eyes at the answer. She was, no doubt, hiding something from him and he was going to find out what it was.

He opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off as she said, "No more questions tonight, you. We'll have nothing to talk about at this rate."

He laughed, "Alright, Alright."

"Let's go to bed." She said and it took her a second to realize what exactly she had just said.

Sasuke smirked, "Is that a suggestion or a demand?"

She smiled seductively at him. If he wanted to flirt and tease; she could do the same. She ran a finger down his chest and he felt himself stiffened a bit as she ran her finger over his scar, but not as much as he would have if it were a stranger.

She than looked up at him and leaned up than over, her body pressed against his as she whispered in his ear, "It's whatever you want it to be."

She than leaned back and it looked as if she were going to kiss him but she just smiled playfully. It was than he realized that it all had been just a tease; a little joke.

He had to admit he felt pretty disappointed at it but he smirked non the less and shook his head at her, "You're a little tease, you know that?"

She raised both her eyebrows as she said, "Who would have guessed?"

"A wise ass, too. Nice."

She smiled nodding her head before she turned away from him and began to make her way up the stairs. He followed behind her, reaching her when they got to the top. They walked side by side until they got to her room, which was conveniently right next to his.

"Good Night." He told her curtly.

"Night."She said before reaching up to peck him on the cheek. She gave him another smile before entering her room and closing the door. He was frozen in the spot for a few seconds before he shook his head, placed his hand over the cheek that she kissed and walked to his room, grinning like an idiot as he went.

_**(A/N: Aww, they're flirting and they seem to like each other. Well, Sasuke seems to like her. We're not too sure about Sakura's feelings yet. Who knows she might be playing with him. Guess we'll have to find out.)**_


	6. The Mission Briefing

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 6: The Mission Briefing **_

At ten sharp the four, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto sat in the meeting room, waiting for Kakashi to come. Hinata and Naruto were whispering to each other, seeing as they were next to each other. Sasuke looked bored as hell, just sitting in the chair with his chin on his hands and Sakura was busy texting on her custom made black phone. It was kind of like the envy two, though more advanced. The front screen was half the size of the phone and their were no numbers. She could slide it up to reveal small numbers or she could open it, revealing a keyboard and full length screen. In a way it was like an iphone too because it held music. She had a button for a walkie talkie on the side.

She knew her Uncle would not be here for at least a good half hour. He had a bad habit of being late and than gave lame excuses as to why he was late. They must have known how he was because they got comfortable. She flipped her phone shut as she put it in the black case on the side of her dungarees and looked at the three.

"So what do you wanna do since we'll no doubt be waiting for my Uncle for at least an hour?" She asked them, breaking the silence that had enveloped.

"Why don't we catch up? Tell me how Ino and TenTen are doing," Hinata said to her and she nodded.

"They're good. Ino actually got with Shikamaru two years ago. You should seem them. They make a real cute couple, as long as they don't talk. Once they start talking, well once Ino starts talking questions fly about how the hell they got together. Shikamaru is so quiet and he thinks everything is so troublesome while Ino just goes on and on with her talking. It's actually quite funny when they start arguing cause she just says all different kinds of things while he just keeps calling her troublesome."

"Sure sounds like Shikamaru," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad for him because all of us talk a lot.. Plus we drag him all over. He holds our bags when we go shopping and gets out drinks when we go to the club. Kami, he's like our little slave to tell you the truth. He was a big help to the team though. We never went without a plan and only one person ever got injured because of his strategies."

"Let me guess, you were the person always injured," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"How does everyone know that?" Sakura asked in curiosity and confusion. Every time she told people they would immediately say she was the one hurt. Though it was true she wished she knew why people assumed it was her.

"Your kidding right," Sakura shook her head at the Uchiha's question and waited for him to elaborate, "Sak, I've known you one day and I could already tell that your wild and crazy."

"Wow, I must be pretty good at making impressions than."

Everyone laughed at the statement and she grinned.

"Probably too good." Hinata commented and Sakura nodded. Yeah, that was true.

"I'd say so considering the amount of numbers I got in my phone. Half of which I don't even remember putting in," She told them.

"Should I ask how many there are?"

Sakura shrugged as she took out her phone and checked her contacts. Her eyes widened at the number. She didn't realize she had_ that_ many.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"Uhh....there's over like two thousand."

Naruto's eyes bulged out while Hinata's mouth dropped and Sasuke just looked shocked.

"That's crazy, Sak."Hinata told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Your telling me. Last time I checked I had around a thousand five hundred."

She had to be more shocked than all of them though. Like she said last time she checked, which was a week ago, before she came here, she had only had around a thousand five hundred. She tried to think of how she had gained that many numbers in such a short amount of time. When she finally figured it out she snorted as she shook her head.

"What?" Hinata asked her.

"I figured out how I got all those numbers in a week."

"How?"

"Ino and TenTen threw me a going away party and you could only imagine how many people showed up. I think the mansion was a bit over crowded. There had to be at least seven hundred people there and that was inside. Just imagine how many were outside. Ino must have taken my phone and told everyone to put there number in."

"Must have been some party." Naruto said as he thought about it.

Sakura whistled as she nodded, "Oh, you've got no idea."

"What you do, Sak? I know you, you like going out with a bang." Hinata said with a smile.

"Uhh...let me see I got completely plastered and I think I started to strip at one point. I'm pretty sure I went skinny dipping in my pool, too. Than they brought like a six foot tall cake out and I jumped in it. Than I was like dancing with every hot guy I saw, which seeing as I was drunk, was everyone. Though I'm pretty sure they were all hot anyway because Ino made the list. Uhh...when the party got down to like a hundred people, at like six in the morning we played like truth or dare or something and I had to give some guy a lap dance. Than we played seven minutes in heaven when there were ten people left at like nine. It's pretty crazy how far some people can go in seven minutes let me tell you. I didn't play though I was too busy having a drinking contest with someone. Can't really remember who though. But I'm not exactly sure what happened after that because I think I blacked out. All I know is that I woke up at two that afternoon next to some guy, who was wearing just his boxers while I was in my underclothes. Don't know what the hell happen with him, though. Needless to say it was a damn good party."

"Kami, I want to go to one of your parties." Naruto exclaimed; his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Next time I throw one I'll invite you. Though it probably won't be til I go back to the states or get my own place. I wouldn't want to mess up Sasuke's house."

"Who cares? It'll be worth it!"

She laughed at him, "You'll have to wait til I go back to the states for a worth while party. I can't throw one here when I don't really know anyone. Besides I need Ino and TenTen to help, too. There the party masters."

"Guess Neji will be having some fun over there than, huh?" Naruto said with a smile.

" Ohhh Yeahhh."

"Damn Sak, what happen to that little shy girl you used to be?" Hinata asked her, shaking her head.

Sakura laughed, "She disappeared a loooooooooooooong ass time ago."

"I see."

Sakura smiled, "I'm a crazy, wild girl now, Hinata. When I break rules, there are no consequence. At least, there used to not be. Now that I'm here, in a new country, I think I'm going to be getting into a lot of trouble."

"Well, isn't that great to know?" A rough male voice said from the doorway and Sakura didn't need to look to see that it was her Uncle.

"Just great, right Kakashi?" She replied and she heard him sigh as he walked over.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, mostly himself, as he sat down in his chair.

"Love and take care of me when I get in trouble?" She suggested with a smile and he snorted.

"Rightttttt," He placed a laptop on the table and opened it. A few seconds later the lights dimmed as a picture came up on the screen behind Kakashi, "Time for your next mission briefing."

"Aye, aye, captain." Sakura said as she leaned back in her chair, waiting for him to start.

"Alright, you all know of the Sound gang, correct?" The four nodded to him. The Sound gang was one of the most ruthless around. They killed whoever they wanted and did whatever they wanted. And when the police came to get them, they killed them. It was why they weren't arrested; the cops were scared. Most of them had families too and they were sure that if they went and arrested but one that there families would be killed.

He continued, "Well, we need to find out information on their leader. We don't know much about him and we're getting several contracts that want him dead. So we want you to infiltrate the gang and find out as much information as you could on him. While you do that we want you to find out information on two other people. They're supposedly gang Elites. We have no picture of them, unfortunately but we do have nicknames that might help you out. One is named Whip, we're not exactly sure why but we figured it was because he was good with a whip, hence the name. The other is named Trigger for his skills with any type of gun he's given. There names have come up frequently as well. So your first mission is to enter the gang and gain their trust. Than find out information on the two Elites, and if you could eliminate them without causing suspicion. If you can't than you find information on the gang leader and kill him first, than the two Elites. Is that understood?"

"Crystal Clear, captain." Sakura answered him and he sighed.

"When do we start?"

"Tonight. You'll go to Club Scythe," Sasuke cringed at the name and Kakashi smirked, "And scope out the members. Sasuke already has a ticket into the gang. A small coin engraved with an S. It means you passed an initiation test and are to be accepted into the gang. No doubt you guys will have to do some sort of test to prove yourself worthy to enter the gang."

"Like what, exactly?"Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. He would not stand for anything that involved hurting a woman, or even laying a finger on one. He would mostly likely fight the gang members instead.

"Well, the men might have to be beaten up by a bunch of members, beat up or kill a certain amount of people, or possibly even have to rape some woman. Woman might also have to be beaten up, or beat up and kill other people, or they might have to have sex with several members of the gang."

Sasuke's fists were so tightly clenched by the end of the answer, that his nails were drawing blood by digging into his, now healed, palm. He knew his eyes were flashing red as well. There was no way in hell he would allow anyone to touch the girls, especially Sakura. Hinata had Naruto to protect her; Sakura had no one though he was pretty sure she could take care of herself. A thought than occurred to him; Sakura had been in a gang, which meant she had to be initiated as well. What did she have to do?

"Sakura," He said, calming himself down a bit; she turned and looked at him, "What did you have to do to get in your gang?"

All eyes turned to look at her at the question. Naruto seemed to be in shock; Kakashi seemed to be waiting for an answer and Hinata was calm. He figured she must have already known. He was curious as to how Kakashi didn't know though. He was her Uncle, right? Hadn't she told him?

Sakura smiled at the question; she had been waiting for him to ask it, "Nothing."

Because getting into the gang had not been the hard part; nor had getting out of it. It had been the staying in that was the hardest. It was what she had to do after she was allowed into the gang, that made her the way she was.

"Nothing? That's impossible. You had to do something to get in the gang."

She nodded, "I had to know people."

He scowled at that and said, his voice in a warning tone, "Sakura."

She rolled her eyes at him. He didn't scare her; nothing did anymore.

"Getting into the gang was the easiest part," She told him, "No initiation made people want to join even more. What they didn't know was that once you were in the gang, to stay in the gang you had to do whatever they told you to do. If you didn't you died. That's how it was for four years; when I first entered til I was twelve."

"So you didn't have to do something to get in it?" Naruto questioned and she shook her head, saying without words that he was kind of right but he wasn't.

"No, not to get in. As soon as you were accepted, however, they gave you your first task, which would kind of serve as a test. If you passed, you stayed in the gang; if you didn't you died."

"What did you have to do?"

Sakura shrugged, "What I do now, basically. I had to kill people."

Her eyes darkened as she remembered just who she had to kill. There had been twenty people accepted into the gang that day; only one made it passed the first test. It had been her, of course; if it hadn't she would not have been here at the moment. Her first test had been to kill each other; til there was only one person left. It was the only way they were going to continue to live. If they refused they were killed on the spot; if they agreed at least they had a chance.

They had been given a pistol that held ten bullets at a time and they were give one clip that held only one bullet. So they only had one shot. Not enough for all the people participating, at all. They were given ten minutes to think of a strategy as they were taken to the area they were to be using. Four people were dropped off at five different entrances. So there were three people by you to begin with; the rest you had to find.

She had quickly picked up on what they had to do; being the smart little girl she was. Each person had only one bullet; so there were twenty people and twenty bullets. That meant one extra bullet, which had struck her as odd since they said there was going to be one winner. Why would they have an extra bullet? She remembered asking herself. It took her a minute but she figured out why. There was one pistol with no bullet in it. Now all she had to do was find the person with no bullet in their gun. How? Elimination.

So she had used stealth to creep up on each person and shoot them in the head; to make sure they would die, seeing as she only had one shot. Than she would take that persons gun; make sure there was a bullet in it and go find the next person. She had killed eighteen people and had had nineteen pistols with a bullet in each one. So when she found the last person and they had pointed the gun at her and shot, she had just smiled as she pointed hers at him and shot. Needless to say he didn't live.

"I don't think Sakura should have to participate in the initiation." Sasuke said when he heard her answer and she looked at him with wide eyes; wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"Why not?"

"Because once is enough in a lifetime." He replied as he pulled out the small coin and gave it to her. She looked at for a moment; thinking on what she should do with it before she smirked.

She grabbed it and threw it at Hinata, who, with her quick reflexes caught it, "Hinata gets it. I've never been threw an initiation before, therefor, I have to try it at least once, correct? Hinata should not have to go threw it, however. God, only knows what they would do to a girl."

"Exactly my point!" Sasuke told her heatedly, his anger surfacing.

She smiled at him, "I can handle it more than she can. I was in a gang for over eight years. I know what I'm getting myself into. She doesn't need to be exposed to it."

"Sakura...." Hinata started but she was cut off when said girl gave her a look that meant to keep her mouth shut; so she did and it only ended up proving her point even more. At least to Sakura it did. Sasuke gritted his teeth before standing and stomping his way out of the meeting room; his anger getting the better of him.

Sakura sighed and stood up, "Text me the time we're going to meet up, alright?"

Hinata nodded to her and she walked away; going after Sasuke. It wasn't too hard to find him; all she had to do was follow the indents in the walls. She found him in an empty room, upstairs in the actually house part of the house, not HQ. He was pacing back and forth, cursing like a truck driver.

She commented, "What a mouth you have there."

He whirled around in surprise but only glared and scowled at her before turning away. She laughed a bit as she walked silently up behind him. She didn't know weather he would welcome what she was about to do but truly she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his shoulder, which was an accomplishment considering he was at least six inches taller than her. She felt him stiffen considerably and she thought he was going to pull her off but he just stood there, slowly easing into the hug.

She put her mouth next to his ear, "Why are you so mad?"

She felt him shiver as her breath hit his ear and smirked.

He didn't answer for a while but than he finally said, "I don't know."

She could tell immediately that he was lying. There was no way he did not know why he was mad. She wondered what he could possibly be mad at that he couldn't tell her.

He didn't like lying to her; in fact he made a silent promise not to lie to her anymore. It seemingly made his heart clench and left a bad taste in his mouth. He, however, could not tell her the true reason that he was mad. It would, possibly freak her out and make her stay away from him. And that was the last thing he wanted. He knew that he was probably overreacting a bit on how she would react but she made him think about the extremes that could happen. He couldn't think clearly with her in the room but now that she was pressed against his back, his thoughts went straight to hell

"Your lying. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but don't pretend like you don't know why your mad. It just makes me think you don't like or trust me enough to know." She told him before she went to remove her hands from him. His reaction was immediate as he grabbed her hands and kept them were they were; his own hands holding them in place.

"It's not that I don't like or trust you, Sak; it's just that...." Though she was practically right next to his mouth she couldn't hear or understand a word after that.

"What?"

"Idon'twantyoutogethurt." He muttered quickly to her and it took her a minute to comprehend what he had just said. When she did, however, she gave a bright smile as she tightened her grip on him, hugging him more tightly.

"Your too sweet," She gave his cheek a kiss, "I can take care of myself though. Believe me."

"That doesn't matter. I still don't want you to get hurt." He repeated, feeling a bit more confident after that kiss on his cheek.

"And you think I want to see you get hurt?

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it, thinking that if he said it she would probably think he was sexist, which he wasn't. So he really had no answer for her.

"Exactly, so don't worry alright?"

He gripped her hands in his own and gave them a light squeeze before he dropped them as he turned around to face her. She pulled back a bit and he wrapped his arms around her waist, loosely, giving her room to escape if she felt uncomfortable. She didn't seem uncomfortable though, as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, brushing her fingers over the newly healed wound on his neck. There was a small scar but it should be gone by tomorrow, due to the solution that had been used.

"I can't help it." He said as he looked her in the eyes, his forehead leaning on hers.

She saw something in those beautiful onyx of his as she stared. She saw it often as she watched Ino and Shikamaru look and talk to each other. It was always in there eyes when they looked at each other, even if the other wasn't looking back. It was weird to see it directed at her though. She received similar looks from men she knew in the states; ones that said they loved her and wanted to marry her and such but she knew that they were just in love with who she is; meaning her status in the streets, not who she was; meaning her personality.

The looks were different, she noticed. His eyes had more meaning in them. And she knew at that point that there was no way that he could be in love with who she is, when he didn't even know that much about her. He was in love with who she was, without knowing her full past or anything. Now she wondered, if he would continue to look at her the same if he knew the things she had done, or if the twinkle in his eyes would die as he looked at her.

Still, she was a bit surprised that he could fall in love with someone that he knew for only two days. She knew she shouldn't be though, because she couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction to the male even before she had formally met him. The first time when she had saw him step on the plane, she had knew he was different and this only proved her right.

He was different than the other guys she fooled around with. There was no doubt; she wasn't a virgin. She had not been one since she was fifteen, a bit young, yes, but she knew of girls in her old school that had lost it when they were just twelve. She never had a real relationship before, mostly because she had not wanted one with men that only liked her because of her status.

Up until now she only had one night stands with men and it began and ended with one night. She would never get with them again after that. Though there had been an exception to that rule. The man she had lost it to; he was a close and good friend of hers and that's the way it stayed no matter how many times they would be intimate.

She continued to look at him; searching the depths of his eyes. Emotions, no matter how hard they tried, could not be hidden from her when she looked into your eyes. So there was no mistaken the look of love in this mans eyes. She wondered if he knew what he was feeling; she doubted it. He looked like a man who didn't like emotions and saw them as a weakness, but if that was true why did it seem that he was a normal teenager?

His behavior was strange. She couldn't quite figure him out. So she guessed she would have to get to know him more. Than maybe he could look into her eyes and see the same thing she saw in his, instead of the lust, because she knew that's what revolved in her eyes right now.

She didn't chase after men; she made them come after her. Than again, she had never really found a male that she would enjoy chasing; all the ones she knew were not worth her time. She had never been in love; she had thought she was once but it had turned out to be lust. Now she knew the difference. What she was feeling now though, as she looked at him, was a mix of lust and something else. Something she would probably describe as a crush.

So she guessed she had a crush on the gorgeous male before her. No doubt other females did as well. They probably crushed on him because of his looks, though, not his personality. She was lusting after his body and crushing on his personality, if that made any sense. She could fall in love with this man; she could tell already, just because she knew herself so well. The question was, however, did she want to?

She pulled away from him; a smile on her face, "Shall we go get ready for our night out?"

He blinked; well that killed the little moment they had and he was sure that she knew it too by that smile on her face.

But he shrugged it off as he held his arm out to her, "Why not?"

"Wow, you just completely ruined it. Nice job." She said with a laugh and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ruined what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics and he couldn't resist wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the room; on their way back to his home to get ready for their mission.

_**(A/N: Well there's how she feels...I think. So she likes him; not loves, but she could fall in love with him. And he loves her. So it's kind of like love at first sight for him, I suppose. So, yeah....next chapter is the mission.)**_


	7. Club Scythe

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 7: Club Scythe**_

Six o'clock came and the two males were waiting for the two girls to finish whatever the hell they had been doing for the past three hours upstairs in Sakura's room. They had met up around three at Sasuke's house; the boys already dressed and ready to go. It was time to go now and the girls still weren't downstairs. Sasuke was as calm as ever, knowing how girls were, not from experience but from watching movies. They, apparently, took hours to get ready. Sasuke didn't really see why girls got all dressed up when a guy asked them on a date. The guys obviously had to like them since they asked them out so why get dressed up if he liked you the way you were? It made no sense to him.

He heard a door open and close, followed by footsteps and figured that they were ready. He was quite curious as to what Sakura was wearing, though. He had seen a glimpse of a short looking black dress threw the door before when they left it open but when he passed they had closed it.

He was just wearing a pair of black dungarees, held up by a black leather belt with a round silver diamond clasp, a pair of white high top Nike sneakers, a black tank top that was tucked in his pants and a long black silk collared shirt. His shirt was tucked behind his belt. He had his diamond earring in his left ear, and his Rolex on his left wrist. He changed his chain to a plain silver on, so they couldn't identify him on sight and on his left pinky was a silver ring with a jet in the middle.

Naruto wore a pair of blue dungarees, with a black leather belt with a silver square clasp, a pair of black Nike high tops, and a bright orange button up shirt, that covered a white tank top. He too had a chain around his neck.

Hinata was the first to be seen as she descended the stairs. She wore a midnight blue dress that went down a bit passed her knees; there were no straps on it. Her hair was straightened and down, and she had some blue eyeshadow on with black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips had some clear lipstick with blue glitter. In her ears were small silver hoops, around her neck was a chain that held a silver heart with a blue shaped gem in the middle and on her wrist was a silver bracelet with blue gems.

Sasuke's breath caught as he saw Sakura though. She wore a black tube dress that hugged to her body perfectly; a bit too much in his opinion. It stopped a bit before her knees and there was a slit going up the right side of it that stopped around two inches before the beginning of her thigh. She wore black high heel shoes and her hair was also straighten; she had one part of it in the front, making her look even more radiant. In her ears were large hoop earrings, around her neck was a silver chain with a cherry blossom charm, and on her right ring finger was a silver ring with a ruby in the middle of it. She only wore eyeliner and some mascara.

"Wow, Hinata, you look Hot!!" Naruto exclaimed to his girlfriend who blushed red at the compliment and thanked him. He took her hand as he lead her to his car; an orange corvette.

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful."

She was a bit surprised when he didn't say hot or sexy; all the other guys she knew would have. It was defiantly a plus one for the Uchiha.

"Thank you; you don't look too bad yourself, handsome." She told him with a smiled and he thanked her before taking her by the waist and leading her to the car; her Gallardo. He opened the passenger door for her and she raised an eyebrow. He sighed; he had a feeling she wasn't going to let him drive her car and walked her to the driver's seat, opening it for her.

"Thank you." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He shut the door for her before going to the passenger side and getting in. She turned on the engine and revved the engine a few times as she waited for Naruto to start going, seeing as his car was parked in front of her.

After five minutes of waiting for him she got fed up and beeped her horn as she yelled, "Let's go already, idiot!"

Naruto stuck his head out the window and grinned sheepishly at her, waving before he ducked his head back into the car. She shook her head, laughing quietly as she saw the traces of blue glitter on his lips. The corvette's lights turned on and it pulled away a few seconds later.

She pulled out a couple minutes later; when she was sure they were almost by the gate. She put her foot on the gas petal and went as fast as she could, shifting to second gear, as she sped down the driveway. When she caught sight of the gate she slowed her speed a little, shifting back down to first gear as she swerved to the right side of the corvette and turned her car to the left; the way they were going. It skidded to the left and she pressed her foot on the break to stop it fully. She waited until Naruto pulled up next to her.

"So everyone knows the plan, right? We're just making an appearance tonight. Tomorrow we'll be back to start a fight and gain there eye." Sakura said and the three nodded.

"Wanna race, Sakura?"

She smirked, "You know it."

"Your gonna mess up your hair," Sasuke told her, gesturing towards the convertible.

She shrugged, "Wild hair looks more sexy anyway."

Sasuke snorted as he muttered, "You look beautiful, not sexy."

She heard and gave him another peck on the cheek, that made his cheeks tint pink as Naruto laughed at him.

Sakura sent him a glare that said shut up before saying, "Ready?"

He nodded, "Set."

"GO!!!!" She yelled and the two cars were off as they sped towards there destination.

The streets made them almost even since they kept having to turn down the roads but once they got to the highway; the race was practically over as Sakura floored it and sped away from Naruto. She knew he wouldn't dare go as fast as she was with Hinata in the car, plus he probably couldn't handle it anyway. She had been driving since she was fourteen, though she wasn't suppose to, so she had four years of practice. By the time she looked back; she couldn't even see Naruto anymore. She smiled, content, the rest of the way to the club. They pulled up to it around ten minutes later and saw that the line to the club was out the door. It reminded her of her own club she owned in the states.

She pulled up to it and stopped so the valet parkers could come over. One opened her door for her and she smiled at the man.

"Take good care of it, will ya?"

He grinned; his eyes looking her up and down, "For you, anything."

She laughed as she moved away, towards Sasuke, who she saw glaring at the other man. She placed both her hands on his arm, causing him to stiffen a bit at first, before he pulled her a bit closer; she rested her head on his arm as they walked to the entrance of the club. The bouncer, who had to be at least six foot six, looked down at them as he asked for there names.

Sakura just sent him a seductive smile as she pulled some money out of her....bra? She gave the man two thousand yen (two hundred US dollars), tucking it in his pocket and he sent her a sly grin as he let them pass.

"Oh and could you let our other two friends in as well? There in a orange corvette." She said as she placed another two thousand yen in his pocket.

"Of course, ma'am." He responded and she smiled brightly at him before she had Sasuke walked in.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Sasuke asked her as they walked.

She shrugged, "Not really; I used to though when I was younger."

They stopped talking as they saw the blinding lights and dancing people on the, well, dance floor. The dance floor was the first thing you saw when you walked in. There had to be around five hundred people dancing on it. In the right corner was the bar, which also had many people around it and in the left corner was the VIP section, where, no doubt the Sound Members were. The place wasn't too extravagant, nor, other than the lights, did it have many colors. Everything was either black, silver or grey. Sakura scoffed at it; it was nothing compared to her own club.

"Wow," They heard a loud familiar voice say, "This place sucks!"

Sakura laughed as she and Sasuke, who was smirking, turned to look at the blonde that had arrived. He had his arm wrapped securely around Hinata's waist as they walked to them, stopped a couple inches from them.

"Tell me about it, Naruto." Sakura agreed with him. He went and walked over to the rail, to peer over into the club. They were above the actual club right know on a platform that held stairs going down to it. Sakura and Sasuke turned back around and the four searched the club with their eyes.

Sakura noticed a man looking at her from the VIP section. He had to be around five foot eleven, with straight shoulder length silver hair, that covered his left eye and small black colored eyes. He had a lean physique and his skin was rather pale. He wore silk black dress pants with a white half button up silk shirt, which he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. A black S was tattooed onto his left forearm. His face and eyes held no emotion, to those untrained, but she could easily tell that he was curious. Probably as to why a girl with pink hair was in a club so dark.

"He's staring at you." She heard Sasuke tell; his eyes also focused on the male. She glanced at him and saw that his eyes held anger.

"That's a good thing." At her response Sasuke looked at her, his eyes holding a bit of shock.

She just smiled at him, "It's easier to get information when they like you."

With that said she started to descend the stairs; noticing out of the corner of her eyes that the man's eyes never left hers. She felt Sasuke come up behind her and hook his arm around her waist as he took his place next to her. She was thrilled at his protectiveness but right now it was not going to help them. She glanced back at the VIP section again as they hit the bottom of the stairs and saw that the man was making his way over.

"Why don't you go find us a table or something, while I go get some drinks?" She asked Sasuke who narrowed his eyes as he glanced back at the VIP section. Angry eyes turned back to look at her.

"No."

Now she was starting to get annoyed, "Your going to ruin the damn mission if you don't cut the protectiveness out. I can take care of myself, alright? So can you please just go?"

He sighed, knowing she was right, "Fine but if you need me..."

"I'll yell, even though you'll probably be watching the whole time," She muttered the last part but he still heard and smirked, "Now will you shoo?"

He grunted and went with Naruto and Hinata, who had just got down the stairs, and went to find a table to sit at. Sakura made her way to the bar and had ordered a double shot by the time the man had come and sat next to her. She glanced at him and saw he was looking directly at her. So much for being inconspicious. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to make the first move and say something. When he didn't she just shrugged and turned her head back to look forward, as she waited for her drink. He was frowning; she could tell. He was probably wondering what the hell had just happened. No doubt he was used to females starting the conversation with him. But that wasn't her style; she'd wait til they came to her and, eventually, they would. She gave him five seconds.

_Five..._

The bartender placed her drink down on the table.

_Four...._

She thanked him as she picked it up.

_Three..._

She downed it and placed the glass down.

_Two..._

She ordered another one.

_One..._

"Hey." She smiled, right on time, as she turned to face him.

She looked at his face than her eyes traveled down his body, before coming back up; he was smirking at this time, "Hello."

"Like what you saw?" He asked smugly.

She resisted snorting as she shrugged, answering in a uncaring voice, "It was alright."

He raised an eyebrow at her answer, "Alright?"

She nodded, "Yup, alright. Not the best I've seen."

"Oh? Have you seen many?"

She grinned wickedly, "Too many too count."

"Really now," She watched as he glanced at the table that her team was, "You here with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend is such a strong word," She said as she pretended to think of a better word, "Date is much better."

"So your not going out with him?"

"Nope."

"So your single than?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

He gave a smirk at her answer as he held his hand out to her and said, "Ukon, Sakon."

She took his hand, "Haruno, Sakura."

When she went to pull away he tightened his grip a bit as he placed a light kiss on the back of her hand, "Nice to meet you, Sakura."

"The pleasure is all mine," She said to him, her voice soft and sweet; her eyes gazing into his own.

"So what brings you to Club Scythe? Somehow it doesn't fit you to be in a club like this one."

"I know, the pink hair kills it."

He chuckled at her answer, "Was there any particular reason you came here?"

She shrugged, "It's my second day in Japan and I wanted to check out the clubs," Than she added, "I've also heard there were members of some gang that came and hung out here."

"Oh, really? What gang might that be?"

She pretended to think for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows, "Uhh....I think it was Sound, but I'm not too sure."

"And what would make you want to come here if there were gang members?"

She motioned for him to come closer, as if to tell him a secret and he did, though hesitantly at first. She put her mouth right next to his ear, "I'm a sucker for the bad boy type and gang members are at the top of that list."

"Is that so," He said as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Hmm...yup."

"What would you say if I told you, that you were talking to the right hand man of the third in command of that gang you were looking for?"

She smiled as she pulled back; making him as well, "I'd say, can I buy you a drink?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was getting impatient; very impatient. He was shaking his leg uncontrollably as he tapped his fingers on the table and kept glancing back at the bar, where she and that man were. When he saw the man kiss her hand it took all the willpower he possessed not to go over there and beat the shit out of him. Kami, he really had to learn to control himself. Hinata and Naruto were looking at him, unsure of what to do. Any time they tried to talk to him, he would glare at them and look back at the bar.

"Jeez, teme, calm down. Your acting like some jealous lover." Naruto exclaimed and he got the deadliest glare he had ever seen from him for that comment.

"You can't tell me you like her, teme! You've only known her for two days!"

"Unlike you, dobe, it doesn't take me years to figure out if I like someone or not." Sasuke told him calmly; his eyes still on the bar. He saw them lean in close to each other and clenched both of his fist as he watched the man nuzzle her cheek. His eyes were flashing red, there was no denying that and he was about to loose his temper. Luckily they backed away from each other before his lost total control.

"You like her?!" Naruto nearly screamed, causing everyone close enough to hear him to turn their heads and look at him.

Sasuke scowled as he whacked him on the head, "Be quiet, dobe."

"I'm happy for you Sasuke; Sakura is a good person. I think you two would look perfect together." Hinata told him and he gave her a small smile.

"Perfect? He's like an Emo mute, and she's like a preppy talker! There complete opposites!" Naruto said and Sasuke gave him a blank stare while Hinata shook her head at her boyfriend.

"And what do you think you and Hinata are? Two peas in a pod? You're a loud, annoying dobe and she's a quiet, respectful woman. How you two are together I'll never know."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply to that but than shut it as he realized what Sasuke had said was true. So he just grinned and said, "We were meant to be."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he looked back at where Sakura was. She was now drinking with the man. He groaned; Kami was punishing him for all the sins he had committed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_One hour later...._

Sakura was still drinking with Sakon; they were on there second bottle of vodka. They had been talking aimlessly about all kinds of different things and he didn't seem like too bad of a guy, but than again when you were in any kind of gang or organization you had to know how to pretend. Without looking into his eyes she'd say he was genuine but when she did look into them, she saw deception. She was grateful for her skills; if not for them, she would have been killed by now. He was drunk; there was no doubt. His words weren't slurring but his pupils were huge and his cheeks had a pink tint to them. His eyes were also glazed over and she doubted that he could stand without wobbling.

"You know, its too bad that I only mess with Sound girls; you'd be a nice chick to have by my side." He said to her and she was almost positive that it was the liquor talking. Even so though, this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Well, than, where do I sign up?"

He grinned, "You'd have to go threw an initiation, first, there, sexy."

"Can my friends join too," He looked at the table that still held her team and shrugged, "Because I don't want to do it alone."

"Why not? The more the merrier."

She made a fake sound of excitement and jumped off of the seat as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you! I'll go tell them, now."

"Be here tomorrow at six. I'll be waiting for you."

She nodded and started to walk away when she heard him call her name. She turned to look at him was a bit put off as she saw his eyes were back to normal and that his cheeks were there regular color.

"You wanted to join from the beginning, didn't you?" He questioned her as he stood.

She smiled, "Yeah, but now I found another reason too."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving a shocked man in her wake. She made her way over to the table where she saw her team. Sasuke was scowling, Naruto was grinning and Hinata was shaking her head at them both.

When Naruto saw her coming he said, "Hey, Sakura."

Sasuke's head snapped to look at her and his eyes softened as they landed on her form. She smiled as she went over to them, "Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Your finished with your business?" Hinata asked her, hinting at their mission.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'll tell you about the good news when we get outside."

In other words, they were in.

Naruto grinned as he stood than helped Hinata up, "Well than, I guess it's time to go. We do have school tomorrow."

Sakura groaned at the reminder. God, she hated school, mostly because she had to wake up so early in the morning to go. The only good part was that she saw her friends. Now that she was going to a new one she didn't know anyone. She inwardly smirked. She guessed it was time for her to make a name for herself in japan.

She felt a tug on her arm and was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to see Sasuke pulling her. She quickly went to him and together they walked up the stairs. He held her close, almost possessively and she knew that he had to be jealous that she had been with Sakon the whole time. She sighed; she would have to talk to him in the car.

As they waited for their cars to be brought she told them, "We have to be here tomorrow at six for initiation."

Naruto and Hinata nodded to her while Sasuke didn't even look like he heard her.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ukon, Sakon. Right hand man of the third person in command of Sound." She answered them.

"I'll send Kakashi the name and have him run it threw the computer." Hinata said to her and she nodded. Their two cars pulled up and the four bid each other a good night before they got in, seeing as each were heading home.

Sakura got in her car and revved the engine a few times before departing. She drove a few miles to the highway and got on in. As she sped down it, she turned to Sasuke who was staring out the front of the window, "Sasuke."

He turned a bit to look at her, telling her she had gotten his attention.

"You can't be doing that on a mission."

He fully turned to look at her, "Doing what?"

"Looking back at me and looking like your about to kill the man I was talking to. It makes people suspicious."

"I know that; I'm not stupid." He snapped at her and her anger ignited at it.

"It sure as hell didn't look like you knew," She saw him look away from her and sighed as she calmed herself down, "Just tone it down a bit alright? I know your jealous, I can see it in your eyes but you have nothing to worry about alright. Sounds the target, why would I get involved with a target?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "Jealous?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

Her answer was short, simple and got straight to the point, "Because you like me."

He looked intently at her for a few seconds before nodding, "I do."

She almost choked on her spit as she heard his response. She knew he had liked...loved...whatever from his eyes but she had not expected him to come right out and tell her.

She glanced at him, "And what do you plan on doing about it?"

He raised both eyebrows as he thought about it, "Whatever you want me too."

"I don't understand you, ya know that? How can you possibly like me two days after you met me? It makes no sense."

"Love at first sight."

She nodded, accepting his answer but still, "But you don't really know me all too well."

"Don't matter. I know what I want as soon as I see it and what I want is you."

"What if I tell you something about me that you don't like?" She questioned him and he shook his head.

"Impossible. There can be nothing that you tell me that will change how I feel."

She stayed silent after he spoke. There was something; most defiantly something, that could change the way he looked at her. And she knew that if they were going to be together than she would have to tell him it. She glanced at him and saw he was staring at her. But right now, he didn't need to know.

She moved to look at the clock. 7:36.

She looked back at him and smiled, "I think it's time we got to know each other a little better."

_**(A/N: Wow so he admitted he liked...loved her, even though she already knew it's still a big deal. And she wants to get to know him. Wonder what that entitles. Hah.)**_


	8. The Past

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 8: The Past**_

She drove them to the nearest Italian restaurant; saying something about not having a good Italian meal in a while. They sat down at a table in the corner; there weren't many people around them or even in the restaurant so it was quiet and they could talk freely without worrying. After they ordered there drink; a bottle of some red wine, they began to talk.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Sakura asked him first; feeling like getting it over with.

"Everything."

She laughed at his answer, "Be specific."

"I don't know. Just tell me some stuff."

"That's not being specific but alright. Umm....My favorite color is red, I love animals, my favorite one is a tiger, Uhh.. my favorite food is pizza, my favorite non alcohol drink is sprite, my favorite alcohol drink is vodka, I've been drinking since I was like twelve, I never smoked and never would, Uhh..I have my own house and I own a club, I have a English mastiff named Cougar and my favorite car is my Gallardo. And that's all I can come up with right now."

Sasuke thought about what she had said; taking it all in before he started to ask his own questions. He could understand why she picked a tiger to be her favorite animal. It reminded him of her. She was independent, fierce, no doubt protective and she always looked on the prowl for something. She had never smoked; that was good. Smoking was worse than drinking in his opinion; it ruined your lungs which you used to breath; if those were damaged you were screwed; the only thing you really damaged while drinking was your liver and he didn't really think it as important as your lungs, though he knew it was important.

Having her own house and business only proved to him that she was independent and that she did not like to rely on people for things. Not to mention it showed him that she would not be after him for his vast wealth when he told her of it. Though it didn't think of her as that type of girl anyway. He was surprised, though, when she said she had an English Mastiff. They were suppose to be some of the biggest dogs around. He also heard, however, that they were one of the most loveable and that they favored the lady of the house; most likely the reason she chose him. He personally loved dogs as well. He had, had a husky when he was younger, around seven, but it had died a year ago, when he was seventeen, due to old age.

"Why is your favorite color red?" He questioned and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I just like it better than any other color," She looked at him, "What did you think my favorite color would be?"

"Pink." She gave an inward laugh as she shook her head. Everyone thought that because her hair and the fact that her name was Sakura. She did like pink, but it was not her favorite color.

"I figured you would think that."

He gave a smirk, "What's the name of your club?"

"Red Night."

"I suppose it's named afer your favorite color and the organization?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. The two words represent my gang color. Red and Black."

"Oh," He thought for a minute to find another question to ask her, "What about your family? Do you have any siblings?"

"I told you I don't talk to my parents and as for siblings," She paused as she thought for a moment and he was curious as to why she had to think upon it, "I don't have any."

She said it with no emotion and so genuine that if she had not paused he would have believed it to be true but he had his doubts now. Now all he had to do was figure out why she would lie about having any siblings. Not tonight though. Tonight he wanted to go good, so he could learn more things about her.

"Alright, how was your childhood," He asked her and she stiffened a bit at the question; his sharp eyes caught it. He wondered why though.

"My childhood,"She repeated and took a deep breath, letting it out before continuing, "Well, I'm sure you know it's not normal, due to the fact I was in a gang at eight. Growing up I was very distant from my parents like they were to me. We talked and they got me what I needed when I needed it, but other than that they were not the ideal parents. As soon as I turned five, old enough to walk, talk and basically do everything to survive, I was on my own. They would go out almost every weekend, so I ended up having to learn to cook, take a bath and fend for myself. During the week they got home late, by the time I was in bed, sleeping, actually. They were both doctors; my mother was a psychologist and my father was a top rated surgeon."

She took a deep breath and drank some water before continuing, "I walked to school everyday and I'm grateful that it was only a few blocks away. I got good grades til I entered second grade. I started to hang out with some older kids in sixth grade in the middle of second grade, they were the one who introduced me into the gang. By the time I entered third grade my grades were horrible. I basically had an F in everything, due to the fact that I didn't really pay attention in school all that much when I was there. It wasn't that I didn't know what I was doing; it was the fact that I didn't try nor care. So when my first report card came in and my parent's saw they were less than pleased. I can't say they beat me because that would be going too far, but I did get a few nice hard slaps."

She paused, controlling her emotions, making sure nothing showed in her eyes or on her face, "I wasn't used to being 'bullied' by anyone anymore due to the fact I was in a gang, so I flipped out on them and started saying things that I probably shouldn't have. I told them they wouldn't get away with hitting me; that I would get every person I knew on them and that they would be dead before tomorrow. Boy, were they surprised, but I guess it started to make sense to them, because I mostly wore red and black, not to mention I seemingly had all kinds of things that they had not given me. So they figured out that I was in a gang and they went berserk. So to make a long story short they disowned me and I moved in with my aunt who was the head of the hospital. She had known all about the things my parents did, like leaving me alone and shit, but she couldn't exactly prove it so she couldn't take me. But since they disowned me I was allowed to live with her and did. She fired my father from the hospital after that and I've never heard from either of them since."

She finished her story and took some water again as she waited for his reaction. She knew that he wouldn't realize that she had lied about the last things she had said, because she had told the story so many times that it became easier and easier every time. She was getting to the point where she was starting to believe that, that was what had happened, though she knew deep in her heart that it was not. She often had nightmares about what happened that day and she often found herself waking up screaming. She was used to it after ten years of course but sometimes the images she saw got to her and she would have to take a mission to get her mind off it or just do something.

Missions made the images come even more though, she had noticed, but if she took more than one and made sure she was exhausted before she went to bed, she found that she had no nightmares, or any dreams for that matter. So that's what she would do, take multiple missions; it was how she was ranked number one in kills for the Elites in just four years. She glanced back at Sasuke, who still had yet to say anything, though he seemed to be in deep thought. She took a sip of wine as she readied herself for his reaction.

Shocked was too little to describe what he felt. He was completely stunned, somewhat mortified and he felt bad; very bad, and than he felt enraged to the point where he wanted to go find her parents and kill them himself. How could they do that to a little girl like her; so sweet and innocent? How does someone neglect there own child and than throw them out when they join something that gives them what you don't? First he wanted to know how the hell you neglect your own flesh and blood? He didn't understand it. You had the child; you knew what you were getting into when you decided to have it; why would you keep it if you didn't want it? Why would you allow it to go threw pain and suffer just because you decided that you didn't want it anymore?

A rage was now filling him; a blind endless rage that he knew was far worse than the ones he went into when he saw a man hit a woman. What he hated more than a woman being abused was a child. They knew no better than what there parents taught them, or didn't. It was the parents fault, not the child, especially if they were less than two digits. They picked it up from the parents and that's who he solely put the blame on. So why would you punish a child who was just following what you did? Kami if he ever had a child he would be there every second of everyday with it; he would wait til it was at least in it's two digits to even attempt to let it go off on it's own. He would no doubt be a protective father but he would be a caring one as well; one that put his child before anything else in the world.

He finally looked at Sakura, to see that her whole face was emotionless, as if she were expecting him to be disgusted or reject her or something,

"I....,"He paused unsure what to say to her, "You...," he stopped again before, "Good, you didn't need them anyway."

If what he felt before was beyond shock than what she felt must have beyond that. She excepted him to think that what happened to be her fault, because that's what she had been told by all her other relatives, not including her Aunt. She knew it had not been her fault so she had disregarded them, but deep down she thought about the words they said and sometimes she felt herself thinking that it had been her fault. As soon as those thoughts entered her mind though she reminded herself who went after who first and than she stopped thinking about them all together. She would not dwell on her past; it wasn't worth it.

She smiled as she gave a short amused laugh, "Your something else, Uchiha, Sasuke."

He smirked, "I like to think so."

"So tell me about yourself. What interests you, Mr. Uchiha?"

"You." He answered and she couldn't help the bright smile that appeared on her face. This man knew how to make girls fall for him; it was obvious with his looks and words.

"Something I don't know, please." She responded to his answer. He could smooth talk all he wanted; it was something she never fell for.

"Well, let's see my favorite color is blue, my favorite animal is a wolf, favorite food has to be tomatoes, my favorite non alcohol drink is water, don't have a favorite alcohol drink; don't really care for it, like you, I've never smoked and probably never would, I, too have my own house, but you already know that since your living with me. I used to have a husky but he died and I haven't got around to getting a new dog. I'm independently wealthy from my family so I don't really need a job but it gives me something to do and my favorite car has to be my escalade."

"Alright, I can see blue as your favorite color; the wolf too I can see as your favorite. It's like you alone and strong, but you seem to know that they work better in packs. Should I ask about the tomatoes?"

He gave a small sad smile, "My mother used to make everything with them, so I grew attached to them."

She frowned as what he said, "Used to?"

He gulped as he told her, "My parents were murdered when I was six."

Her eyes widened in shock at the information; how come she had not known about that? She had looked everything up on him. they had nothing in there about his parents being murdered though. What was the weirdest thing though was that she had hacked the database of the organization. His Uncle was the leader; how the hell wasn't it in his profile? Something was off about that. She would have to keep a reminded and check it out.

She wordlessly stood and walked to him as she hugged him around the neck from behind, much to his own shock, "I bet they're proud of you."

He snorted, "Proud of me? I'm a murderer."

"No, your not. You just do your work; you do what your work tells you to do, Sasuke. Your no murderer; you kill those who are."

He leaned back against her and she laid her cheek on his as he said, "Thank you."

She smiled at him before giving his cheek a kiss and going to sit back down.

"So, did you have any siblings?

"I had an older brother but I never knew what happen to him so I assumed he was dead." He told her and she reached over to squeeze his hand in comfort. She knew exactly how it felt to lose a sibling. He was lucky he had not witnessed it first hand; that was worse.

Their food arrived at that moment and they quietly ate for a few minutes before he struck up another question that had been bugging him.

"If you didn't quit your gang than what happen?"

She took a deep breath and let it out before answering, "I suppose I took a leave of absence."

He nearly choked on the water he had been drinking. When he managed to compose himself he said, "So techinically your still in the gang, aren't you?"

She looked at him sheepishly, "Technically, yeah. I'm expected to come back at age nineteen. I have a leave of five years before I'm called a traitor and basically hunted down and killed."

"How are you in the organization? They don't take gang members."

"Having the second in command as your Uncle does wonders. Plus they think that I'm completely out of the gang. When my five years are up I'll probably end up going back to it for a few years and than I don't know what I'm going to do. Possibly settle down and start a family, cause by than I'll be in my late twenties."

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as she guessed what he was gonna say, "I know, I know, I don't look like the type to have a husband and family, but it's been something I've wanted since I was younger. I love kids."

He nodded to her, "I do too."

Than he gazed at her, tilting his head to the side as if thinking hard about something. She watched him, wondering what the hell he was doing. When he smiled lightly and gave a small laugh she had to know what he had been thinking about.

"What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?" She asked, telling him to elaborate.

"What our kids would look like." She furrowed her eyebrows in surprise; she had not been suspecting that answer. Though she thought it was kinda cute that he was looking that far into their maybe relationship.

So she decided to humor him, "And what would they look like?"

"They would, hopefully have my hair and your eyes. Though I couldn't deny I'd like to have a little girl with pink hair and my eyes, too. As long as the boys don't have pink hair."

She nodded at his description; she could deal with that; though she would love to know what he would do if they did have boys with pink hair. From the look in his eyes; he really didn't care; there was no doubt the man would love his children no matter what and that fact only made her like him even more. Perhaps they had a chance together. She watched as he leaned over with his napkin to lightly dab her chin, which apparently had wine drizzling down it. When he was done, he lightly kissed her chin before leaning back into his chair. She blushed a bit at the gesture. Oh yeah, they definitely had a chance.

_**(A/N: So there's some of each of their past. Though Sakura is hiding something. Hmm wonder what it could possibly be? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.)**_


	9. Kohona High

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 9: Kohona High**_

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her new school; what the hell? The grounds were a dark, healthy looking green and the pavement was spotless. There was no writing on the walls and there was no bars on the windows; hell there wasn't even any cracks in any part of it. It was most defiantly the cleanest, most perfect looking school she had ever been to; though that wasn't saying much seeing as she had only gone to, all together, three different schools; this one, her old one and her elementary school.

What she found worse than the school was the kids, however. They all wore a either a black skirt or pair of pants with a white shirt. And the uniforms were spotless. God, she felt like she was going to a private school for all rich kids. She had not expected this at all; she expected something like her own school; rough, rowdy and full of mischiefs. She hoped to hell that they were different than what they looked like because at first glance they all seemed like goody two shoes that never did nothing bad. If that was the case she was going back to the states.

She turned her Gallardo into the parking lot on the side of the school and wasn't surprised when she saw all the students look at her as she parked. Either they never saw this kind of car before or they were staring because Sasuke was in the passenger seat with her; either way she didn't care. She pushed the button to make the top go over her car; there was no way she was leaving her top down; goody two shoes or not she trusted no one with her car. When it was done shut off the engine and was about to get out when her door opened for her. She smiled as she grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks," She told him as she grabbed her black Nike sports bag and put the straps around her shoulders. He nodded to her as he stepped back, allowing her to close the door to her car before he took her hand and began to lead her towards the school.

As she took in her surroundings she noticed many things. The school was, of course, named after the city, Kohona and the mascot was a ninja. She wasn't sure how the hell they had come up with that one, though. The school colors were black and green; probably green because this city was suppose to be a big nature lover. She preferred a crowded city to go to school in but a private estate to live in. She noted there was a cherry blossom tree directly in front of the school with a wooden picnic table under it. She would have to make sure that was where she ate lunch.

The two last things she noticed were the biggest; the males and females of Kohona High. The males were, of course, staring at her; their eyes filled with lust and admiration. She was used to though; almost every man she met gave her that look. The looks they were giving her she could handle; the females looks, however, might land them in the hospital. Each one was sending her a look of death; mostly from jealous; she could see it in their eyes. No doubt because she had shown up with the Uchiha. She smiled wickedly at them; this could be fun.

She grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers; making him look at her in surprise. She just gave him an innocent smile and it was than he noticed the looks she was receiving from the female population. He chuckled lightly at her and removed his hand from hers causing her to pout in dismay; her plan ruined, but when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him she smiled brightly at him as she wrapped an arm around his waist. If looks could kill; there was no doubt she would be killed a millions times over, but since they didn't she just smirked and continued walking towards the school with the Uchiha.

They made their way to the office, which was conveniently, as soon as you walked into the school and waited for her schedule to be given to her; as well as her locker number. Her locker, surprisingly, was right next to his and her schedule, was an even bigger surprise. They had all the same classes. She shook her head as she looked at it; she could only wonder how that happened.

"I can't get rid of you, can I?" She questioned as she walked with him down the hallway; their arms still around each other.

He gave a grin, "Nope. Never."

She leaned into him as they walked down the hallway and he placed his lips against her forehead, lightly kissing it before he placed his cheek against her head. When they reached her locker she opened it and put one out of the two notebooks she held in it. No doubt she would be needing the other one. She looked at her locker, which was a dark green and decided that it was too plain. She would have to bring something to liven the thing up a little bit.

Just as she was about to close her locker, it slammed shut and she was now face to face with a red haired, glasses wearing girl. Sasuke, who had been leaning against the lockers on the other side, shot open his eyes and than narrowed them, sighing as he saw the other girl.

She blinked at her angry eyes, "Do you need something?"

"Yes, my boyfriend." The red head snapped at her.

She blinked as she looked around, the surprisingly empty hallway. The ten minute bell had rung a minutes ago and there had been a whole bunch of kids in the halls five seconds ago. What the hell had happened? She inwardly groaned; she hoped to hell they didn't have some sort of contest as to who could get to class first.

Remembering the girl she turned back to her, "Well, go get him than."

This, apparently, only served to make the red head even madder as her cheeks turned red, "I would if you weren't hanging all over him like some slut."

She blinked again as she looked back at Sasuke who, she could tell, was getting pissed off by the girl. They weren't even touching! What the hell was this girl talking about?

She shrugged her shoulders as she grinned wickedly, "Not my fault he can't resist me!"

The red head looked ready to kill at that as she narrowed her eyes to the point where they looked like they were closed. She looked Sakura over than huffed as she turned her attention to Sasuke. Sakura, annoyed by being disregarded, clenched her fists, waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Sasuke-kun," She whined, "Why are you hanging around with this slut when I'm your girlfriend!"

Sasuke scowled, "Your not my girlfriend."

"Not offically, Sasuke-kun, but don't worry by the end of the day, everyone will know." The red head chirped happily and Sakura knew at that moment the girl was mentally deranged.

The things she said, Sakura saw, only served to make him madder, "You are not my girlfriend. She is."

Sakura gave it five seconds before the red head comprehended it and exploded.

_Five....._

The girl blinked.

_Four...._

She frowned.

_Three...._

She scowled.

_Two......_

Her eyes narrowed into slits as her cheeks turned red.

_One....._

"WHAT?!"

Sakura sighed as she winced at the volume of the annoying red head. Now she probably needed to go get her ears checked; great. She saw the red head whirl around to look at her; she was breathing heavily and looked either ready to kill or keel over.

Sakura blinked innocently, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, bitch, you took my boyfriend!"

Sakura frowned at the words, "I can't take something that you didn't have."

Sasuke lightly chuckled at the answer while the red head fumed, "He is mine, you pink haired freak!"

Now Sakura was usually a very calm person. It took a lot to get her angry, unless you mentioned certain things. For instance, her hair.

The next thing the red head knew she was up against the lockers with a hand on her neck, choking her as emerald green eyes stared emotionlessly into her own.

"Listen here, bitch. One he's not your boyfriend. Two, you don't know me so don't pick a fight with me and three, never ever call me a pink haired freak again, cause next time, I can assure you that you will be six feet in the ground....still alive."

She released the girl and turned on her heel to go; Sasuke shaking his head as he took his place walking next to her. She counted backwards from three.

_Three...._

_Two...._

_One...._

She ducked as a fist came flying towards her from behind, than she pivoted on her heel and smashed her own fist into the stomach of her attacker; the red head. Than as she, on reflex, bent over to grab her stomach she sent her fist into her chin, sending her upwards before sending her first to her cheek as the final blow. The red head hit the lockers with a loud slam and Sakura sighed as she dusted off her clothes and turned back around, walking away. Sasuke blinked before turning and following her, smirking when he heard her muttering curses under her breath.

She stopped a few moments later and said, "Five minutes into the school and I've already had a fight. It's a new record. Not to mention I'll probably be suspended for it; but hey at least it shows me your school is somewhat normal."

"What made you think it wasn't?"

She gave him a blank stare, "Have you seen it?"

He gave her a look that told her to elaborate; she sighed, "Never mind, let's just get to class. I don't need to get in more trouble than I probably already am in."

He nodded to her as he showed her to their first class. As they walked he was replaying the short fight in his head. She had known exactly what was going to happen and had ended the fight in three small, but no doubt, powerful punches. He had to say he was somewhat impressed. She seemed very skilled. He couldn't wait to see her on a mission.

"So who was that, anyway?" She questioned as they walked.

"Karin."

She raised an eyebrow at his simple answer, "Care to elaborate?"

"She's an obsessive fan girl of mine; has been since we were kids. She's in the organization, too. Along with a couple other kids here."

She nodded her head, "So there's no truth to what she said about you being her boyfriend?"

He smirked at her, "Why? You jealous?"

She scoffed, "Of that ugly four eyed bitch? Don't think so. Besides, jealousy ain't my thing. Not about to fight over a guy. Ain't worth it."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her statement, "Even if he was the love of your life?"

She started to laugh at his question; a bitter laugh that sent shivers down his spine, "Love of my life," She raised both eyebrows, "That's a good one. But if he was the love of my life than I wouldn't have to worry now, would I?"

"Guess not."

"Besides," She gave him a heated look and smiled mischievously, "I can get any guy. I don't have to fight over one."

"Even when you like them?"

She snorted, "Like them? I haven't been emotionally attached to a guy since I was born. I don't get attached to guys."

"So what, you've never had a boyfriend than?"

"Nope." She answered and he, not expecting that answer, looked at her in shock.

He waited a moment to see if she would say just kidding or something that would indicate that but when she didn't, his mind started racing. How was that possible? How could she not get attached to someone? He didn't understand. When you got with someone aren't you suppose to feel something with them first? What was the point of being with someone when you weren't attracted to them? He would never go after a woman he was not emotionally, mentally or physically attracted to. It was why he had been single his whole life. He had never found someone that attracted him in all areas, until now, that is.

"What?" He asked, his surprise freely showing. She seemed to know he would react like he did by the looks of it.

"Yeah, I've never had one. Believe me, I got asked, but I just never accepted. In the end it's all the same. You break up, don't speak and that's it. It's really a waste of time."

To her, indeed it was. Why spend a year going out with someone your going to eventually break up with? It's just a year wasted on a person your never going to be with again. A year that you could have spent finding the person who you could spend the rest of your life with, not just a month or year, or even a decade; the rest of your life. She wasn't a romantic. She didn't believe in love at first sight; though she knew it was there, she had seen it before.

She didn't think guys were romantic for no reason. After all if they set up a home dinner with candles and music the results were always the same. They ended up in bed. So just because they lit candles and made dinner for once in their life they got sex. Didn't make sense to her. Did that mean every house wife should have sex every night? No. So why do guys expect an award after they do it?

"So your saying that every relationship is a waste of time?"

She shook her head back and forth a few times as she thought, "I didn't say that. I've seen some where there's no doubt that the two people are going to be together forever. I'm just saying in my experience that it's a waste of time for me. I don't know any guy that I could spend the rest of my life with," She paused than looked to the side at him, "Well, I didn't."

There was no doubt, like she had said, she was attracted to the male next to her. There was also no doubt that if he kept doing what he was doing that she could see herself falling for him in the near future. However, like everything else in the world, it took time. Her love wasn't just going to pop out one day while she's on a mission or thinking. It has to grow as she gets to know the real him.

She's wasn't a fool. She would not waste her time on a man that was going to get what he wanted than dump her. She could see it in his eyes that he was genuine or else she would just be flirting with him, not saying the small little subtle hints that there relationship could possibly turn into a romantic one. He would just have to patient and wait for her; because if what he felt for her was genuine than he would. If it wasn't, well, she had not wasted time.

He didn't miss that and smiled when she said it. Maybe she'd give him a chance and maybe he could show her how it was to be with someone that liked you for you, not your status. Perhaps he could show her the things that she was not often shown. People thought because they were assassins that they had no feelings. That they felt no love, hate, pain or sadness. But they did. They were like every other human beings in the world. They could love, they could hate, they could feel all emotions; they were just very talented at hiding them.

He could tell she was one not to show it even when not on a mission; she was like him. She only showed her close friends; she never showed weakness. She was always strong because that was probably the way she had to be living the way she had. Her parents had not cared so she had to take care of herself. She was not very trusting but once you gained her trust, no doubt you would

have it until the day you died, unless you did something to lose it. Perhaps he could get her to

trust him with the most venerable thing there was; her heart.

"So, what do you do? Have hook ups?" He questioned. He had nothing against them but he wondered if she ever got tired of being with a different person every time you wanted something.

That you would have to say the same things over to them. They would not know what you liked or hated. They wouldn't know anything about you. Wouldn't you get tired of that? Wouldn't you just want someone to know exactly what you wanted when you wanted instead of telling them?

She bit her lower lip as she thought,"Err, well, no. I have a one night stand policy."

"Policy?"

"Yeah, I only get with guys once than I'll never be with them again. It's only for one night. After that we're threw. I only have one person that's an exception to that rule though."

He felt his blood boil as she mentioned that she had an exception to the rule. Did that mean she possibly liked him? Why would she have an exception for him? Who was he to her that she would do that? He knew he was over reacting to the statement, but he couldn't seem to help himself. She made him go crazy. For all he knew she could just be with him cause he was good. He inwardly cringed at that thought; he really didn't want to think about that. Well, maybe her but not with some other man. That made him think though. If she never stayed with the same guy than.....

"So, exactly, how many guys have you been with?"

"Uhh," She bit her lower lip once more as she thought about, "Well, I lost it when I was fifteen, so from than til now is three years and I've pretty much had a one night at least once every week, sometimes even more, so do the math. There's like, what, fifty two weeks in a year, right? So multiply that by three for the years and there you go."

He did the calculations in his head and his eyes almost bulged as he came up with the number, "That's like an estimate of one hundred and sixty men."

Kami, that was a lot. How could she have been with that many men and not get annoyed with having to do the same thing over and over again with them? Still, though, it showed she was a wanted woman where she came from. No doubt she had men lining up for her attention. It made him think about why she would want to be with him. Someone that horribly scarred, both on the inside and out.

"It's something like that."

"That's a lot." He commented and she looked at him. He only than realized how, what he had just said, sounded, "Not that that's a bad thing, I mean."

She shrugged, "It is a lot. Not gonna lie about that. I don't care though. It's not like I don't check the men out first. I make sure they don't have any STD's and shit before I get with them. There's no way I'm catching any of those."

He wondered how she knew. Did she have a list of men that she wanted to get with? Did she look them up in the data base and get all there info so she knew exactly how to act and what to do? It was handy, having all the information on a person at your disposal. She knew who she could get with and who she couldn't but he was curious, didn't she ever just want to sit down and get to know someone? She had taken him out and got to know him. He didn't think she looked to much into his profile; she didn't know everything about him. That was good though. Maybe she enjoyed the time she spent with him like he did her. Or maybe she was putting up an act and pretending like she didn't know to see if he would tell her. Who knew?

He nodded to her, "Yeah, but I've never heard of a girl having that many guys."

"So, what, guys can have that many but girls can't? Guys are sexists. They can be players and pimps and get with every girl they come in contact with and they'll be the best but if a girl does it there called a slut. I don't get it. If you can be it, why can I? Know what I mean? It pisses me off when people say that. Where I come from I ain't looked at like I'm a slut or anything. They all respect me and love me."

She had a point there. Every time a man got with girls than left them and got with others, they were praised; being playboys. However, whenever a woman had a man, got with him than left them and got with others, she was cauterized as a slut. Where was the fairness in that? If a boy could be a playboy than a girl could most defiantly be a playgirl.

He gave a nervous laugh as her tone turned dangerous, "Yeah, yeah, I know, but I wasn't calling you a slut or anything."

She grinned sheepishly, "I know but some men do and it gets me riled up. But enough about me, how about you? No doubt you've had more than I've had."

He gave another nervous laugh as he tried to figure out how to tell her without making himself look like an idiot. Like he had said he had never went after a girl, so that basically meant he had never kissed one, much less had sex with them. He did not want sex. As corny as he may sound he wanted to make love to a woman not have a night of meaningless passion. He wanted it to mean something to them both. Sex without love was like a relationship without it; not as good and it didn't last as long.

"Nope, not so much."

"Really,"She looked genuinely surprised, "With your looks, I'm shocked."

He inwardly cringed; she wouldn't be saying that when she had a look at his body. She'd probably be running the other way. Kami, he really hoped not though. He had never felt so strongly about someone like this in his whole life. If he were to lose her, he would, no doubt, never open up or go after someone again. He would be too hurt to do it.

"Yeah," He stopped walking as they finally reached the classroom, "Here we are."

She sighed, "We'll let's not keep the teacher waiting."

He smirked; she would be in for a surprise when she found out who, exactly, the teacher was. That is, if he came. He opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. The seats were already filled with people. She noticed that, once again, all the boys were staring while the girls were glaring. Well, she knew this was going to be an interesting year. She looked at the desk and saw there was no teacher. She looked at the students again. Why the hell were they here if there was no teacher? God, were these kids stupid? What kids came to class and stayed when the teacher was not even here?

"Hey, teme, Sakura!" She heard the energetic, loud blonde call and smiled as she saw him in the second to the last seat in the back right corner with Hinata next to him. The girls in the class turned there attention to him and gave him some of the dirtiest looks she had ever seen.

Said teme rolled his eyes as he took her hand and lead her to the back. He sat down in the seat behind Naruto and she sat besides him, noticing the way the girls eyes never left her and only seemed to intensify when she saw next to him. He was going to get her into a lot of fights this year; she could already tell. Now she just had to make sure he was worth it. Though from the looks he wasn't going to have an easy year either. The males looked ready to kill him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing, how's your first day going so far, Sak?" Hinata asked her and she grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I got into a fight already."

"What? Are you serious? With who?" Naruto questioned and she looked at Sasuke, not remembering the name.

"Karin."

"Oh, _that _bitch? Let me guess she came up to you and demanded you get away from her boyfriend or something like that right?"

Sakura nodded at Hinata's question, "Came to you too, huh?"

"Yup, first day here. She's a pain in the ass."

"Your telling me."Sakura exasperated. God that girl had been annoying. The saddest part was that he didn't even like the girl in the least.

"I hate her." Naruto put in just to be in the conversation.

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke snorted and the three laughed.

When it died down Sakura asked, "So where's the teacher?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a questioning gaze and he shook his head. Naruto nodded curtly and said, "He's always late."

Sakura didn't miss the exchange between the two boys and wondered what they could be hiding from her, though at the statement she had a feeling she knew.

"What, did he take a lesson from Kakashi?"

No one got to answer as the door to the classroom opened up again and slammed shut. Sakura turned to look who did and scowled when she saw that girl from before with two other males. Great, just great. As the red head saw her she scowled and walked towards them. Sakura grinned as she saw a nice bruise on her cheek, already. She was proud of her handy work.

"Hey Sasuke." One of the males greeted.

"Juugo," Sasuke turned to the other male, "Suigetsu."

The second make, Suigetsu, nodded to him before looking at her. He was shorter than both Sasuke and Juugo, probably around five foot ten and he had a little less than shoulder length silver hair. His body was also lean and he was a pale color. She watched his eyes go from her face down to her chest, stay there for a while, than come back up. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked cheekily.

He was a flirt; she could easily tell by what he had just done. He liked to use girls than leave them; that's what the lust in his eyes told her.

"And who might you be, sexy?"

Sakura smiled at the question as she answered, "I could ask you the same thing, handsome."

Sasuke scowled at her greeting to his friend, while Karin narrowed her eyes and Suigetsu smirked. Sakura noticed this all and just smiled. One sentence and she already pissed off two people. Nice.

"I asked first."

"And I asked second. What's your point?"

He gave a chuckle at her answer, "Alright, alright, don't get riled up now. I'm Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Sakura Haruno." She told him as she stretched out her hand.

He took it and she went to pull back only to have him tug it forward and place a kiss on her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand out of Suigetsu and held it in his own.

Sakura laughed as his angry expression and laid her head on his shoulder. He was so possessive, not to mention protective and she wasn't actually dating him....yet, anyway. He obviously didn't care weather or not they were yet by the way he was acting. No doubt when they actually went out it would be worse. Maybe he was just giving her a taste of what was to come. If that was the case she could tell she would often be annoyed with the man, but if that was how he showed that he cared than she wouldn't mind as much.

Suigetsu was a little surprised at his behavior; having never saw Sasuke like that. The cold, stotic ice prince was jealous. A smirk lite his features as he thought a way to bug the shit out of him.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I ain't gonna take her from you," He turned and started to walk away, "She'll come to me."

Sasuke scowled at the statement and Sakura gave a laugh at the man's confidence. Though she was pretty sure he was only doing it to get Sasuke riled up. Well, at least, she hoped so because there was no way she would ever run after a man.

Juugo shook his head at Suigetsu as he said, "Juugo; it's nice to meet you."

She looked the man up and down, studying his features as she went. He was very tall, around six foot five at least, with a lean muscled body like the rest of the assassins. No doubt he was one since he associated with them. He had spiky blonde hair and he was pretty tan as she got to his green eyes she saw a gleam there; a dangerous one. She had only seen that gleam once before and she could not say she liked it. She would have to watch this one. Though he might be polite on the outside, he was all together different on the inside.

She nodded to him, "You too."

Juugo raised an eyebrow at Karin when she didn't introduce herself and said, "This is..."

"Karin, I know."

Juugo raised an eyebrow at her, "How'd you know?"

She smiled cheekily, "How else do you think she got that bruise?"

"Fuck you." Karin spat at her and Sakura's eyes narrowed. This girl, was so getting on her bad side. If she continued on that track she would most defiantly find herself six feet under, organization or not. She was not going to be disrespected.

"That language is not acceptable in my class, Karin." A stern male voice said and all heads turned to see who said it.

Sakura smiled, not bothering to turn, "Hey Uncle Kakashi."

He smiled at her before looking at Karin who was baffled. The other student's eyes widened as they heard her say Uncle. He had a feeling that when he came late to class she would know who was teaching it. His niece was a smart one, there was no doubt about it.

"Uncle Kakashi?" Karin asked and Sakura nodded, knowing the girl wasn't looking at her or paying attention for that matter.

"Yup, Uncle Kakashi." Sakura repeated to her and Karin seemed to turn white. She had just insulted, not to mention fought the second in command of the organization's niece.

"Yes, well, please take your seats so we may begin." He told them as he rummaged threw his bag. Everyone took their appropriate seats and class started soon after that.

Sakura was surprised her Uncle actually attempted to teach them something. He wasn't the type of person who would bother, just because he was lazy plus he liked to read his little Icha Icha Paradise book. The perv.

Around ten minutes before the bell rang a student came in and handed a piece of pink paper to Kakashi before leaving. Kakashi looked at it before narrowing his eyes and looking at her.

"Sakura, come here." He called and she stood up, walking to him. She glanced at Karin to see her smiling smugly at her and knew that it was probably a note from the principal. Kakashi handed her the paper and his eyes told her she would have to explain to him after school. She sighed as she began to walk out of the room.

Before she walked out, however, she stopped at looked at Karin who was still smiling smugly, "Smile all you want, I ain't the one with the bruise on my face."

With that she walked out, listening to the students say Ooo as she left. She smiled. That would teach her and if it didn't she would just have to beat the shit out of her again. Stupid bitch. When she got to the office the secretary allowed her to go right in and said that the principal would be with her momentarily. She waited for at least five minutes before she heard the door open. She turned towards the door and smiled when she saw a long white haired man.

"Jiraiya." She said and he smiled at her. He was a good friend of her Aunt and of Kakashi. He had been in the states with her and her Aunt for a few years before he had been transferred back here. She stood from her seat and gave him a hug as he walked towards her.

He smiled as he patted her head, "It's nice to see you Sakura though not under these conditions. Should I ask what happened?'

She shrugged as she let him go, "She pissed me off."

Jiraiya gave a chuckle at her answer, "You can't go beating up everyone that pisses you off you know."

"Who said?"

"The law."

"Like I listen to that." She scoffed and he rolled his eyes as he walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair.

"I know and this is why your always in trouble. You remind me so much of your Aunt."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"I wouldn't say the best but I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time, seeing as it is your first day. Just don't let it happen that often."

She smiled when he didn't say again. He knew her too well. There was no doubt that it was indeed going to happen if this chick kept annoying her because she was 'with' Sasuke.

"Alright, I won't."

And she wouldn't because it would only take one more fight for the girl to land in the hospital, most likely, in a coma and not be in school for the next month or so. And if she came back it would happen again. So, no, it wouldn't happen often at all.

"Good. Now get back to class, huh? And say hello to Kakashi for me."

"Will do, Jiraiya," She said before she turned ans started to walk away.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yeah," She said as she turned around to face him.

"Good luck."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the statement but nodded none the less, "Uhh... thank you?"

With that she left. She had no idea what he was saying good luck to her for. Maybe he knew about the mission or maybe he knew about Sasuke. She thought about what it could possibly be all the way back to her class. When she walked in, she knew as she stared into her Uncle's annoyed eye. Oh yeah, she was in trouble. As she walked past him back to her desk though she smiled. It was a new record.

_**(A/N: So enters the fan girls and boys. Not to mention now we know both there pasts with the opposite gender. Wonder how that's gonna affect them. We'll have to read to find out. Hah.)**_


	10. Initiation Part One

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 10: Initiation Part One**_

She sighed in annoyance as she waited for the light to turn green so, after five freakin minutes of waiting, she could finally go. After the long day she had, had today, she had absolutely no patient, which is why she felt immensely bad for the people she had to face while she completed her initiation task. Right now she was in her Gallardo, Sasuke was next to her, on the way back to the club so they could start phase two of their mission which was to gain membership into Sound. Naruto and Hinata, were, of course, way behind them, seeing as they had once again raced towards the club. They knew she had to race, to take off at least some of her frustration from earlier today.

It had not been school that had been the annoying part; it had been the damn people she had been forced to associate with. God the boys were annoying. The staring she could deal with; she loved being admired. The drooling, asking out and fighting over her, however, was a different story. She had to say she was grateful for Sasuke being in all her classes; else she probably would have taken out her dagger, which was concealed in the heel of her sneakers, and sliced every single ones of there vocal boxes out. Sasuke had kept most of them away; they were, after all, afraid of the Uchiha and his deadly glare. Some had still not gotten the idea and to keep from getting in trouble, again, she was forced to not run away because she would never do that but quickly walk the other way when she saw a group of boys.

At one point her Uncle had witnessed this and he had laughed his ass off. She had told him she would get him back for it and she, by the end of the day, had. She had taken those perverted books of his and tossed them into the water bucket that had conveintly been outside the classroom. He had, to her horror, started to cry, and after several times of her apologizing and saying she would buy him a new set, he had stopped. Of course she knew that he was only playing with her so she was so not going to buy him a new set. No doubt he already had a new set by now anyway. The damn pervert. No wonder she was the way she was. It ran in her family. Except with her Aunt, who practically hated men. But that was a different story and she actually had a valid reason for it.

But anyway, after first period classes had gone smoothly. She actually knew all of the material they were teaching now, so she was in, essence, ahead of them. For now, at least; she gave it a month before she had no clue what the hell they were talking about. To which than she would resort to paying kids to do the work for her; just because she probably wouldn't feel like doing it. Yeah, she was a very lazy person at times. But back to why she was annoyed. That stupid four eyed bitch had, of course, with her luck, been in most of her classes; if not all of them. She actually wasn't paying much attention to the students in the class. She didn't have to because she was too busy talking or flirting with the boy next to her, which to her not surprise, was always Sasuke. She wasn't complaining though.

So yeah the girl had basically been glaring at her threw out the whole day and the only reason she was not in the hospital right now was because she told Jiraiya that she would not get in trouble a lot. She would give it a week until she beat the girl up, well, at least that's what she would attempt. She knew that she was so not gonna last that long with the girl doing what she was doing. The dumb bitch. She had no idea who she was messing with. God she had been lucky she had not been partnered up with her in martial arts class or else they would have had to call an ambulance cause that girl's face would have been imprinted all over the floor. She was with Hinata and because they were in the advanced class, they really didn't have to do anything. So they had watched the two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, spar with each other.

Of course her boy had won. He was him after all and she already knew that he would never lose to anyone if he could help it. She couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was good though, Sasuke had almost lost a few times due to his skill; it was only because of his advanced speed that he managed to win. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke had not taken his shirt off for it; he had actually been wearing black under armor and a tank top with a pair of black silk shorts. She wasn't too disappointed though, she had gotten to see Naruto's well muscled body after all. She wasn't after him like that, seeing as he was Hinata's but even so she couldn't help but admire his body.

She had learned an important fact about Sasuke today though. He didn't like to spar against girls. He, apparently, hated when girls were hurt. She had not known that though, when she went and asked him to spar so when he turned her down she had gotten all mad, thinking that he did not see her worthy enough or that he didn't want to spar with her because he liked her. So when she stomped off to get a drink Hinata had come and told her the little secret and she had felt horrible. And being the nice person she was, she went back to him, during his spar with Naruto, and given him a gigantic hug much to his surprise. She was happy she had fast reflexes though, because she had to dodge Naruto's fist that she had not seen coming.

She had pulled him with her to the side and he had ended up falling on top of her, cushioning her head with his arm when she hit the ground. She was thankful for that. At least her whole body had not been hurt when it had not only hit the ground but been crushed by a male two times her weight. If it had not been her; no doubt it would have been an awkward situation but since it was her, he did not seem to mind that his head had landed right on her breasts. Nor did he really seem to mind when his leg landed right in between hers.

To tell the truth she had not minded either because she had used it as an excuse to, subtly, feel him up, running her hands over his body. He had stiffened, like he always seemed to do when she touched his upper body before he removed himself from her. She had to say she had kind of been disappointed but she had shrugged it off. That stupid girl of course had started to flip saying something about her being a clumsy bitch and it had taken both Naruto and Sasuke to keep her from killing the freakin bitch. That and she had gotten her revenge by, in gym, where they were playing basketball, with only their own genders, throwing the basketball at her. It, of course, with her exceptional skill had hit it's mark. Her face. And she had ended up going to the nurse with a bleeding nose and a small concussion after falling to the ground at the force of the hit. Of course she had been forced to do a few laps around the gym for doing it on purpose but it had so been worth it.

So she was kinda pissed now but not as much as she had been before. Her team had actually calmed her down a lot when they had gotten out of school. They had each gone to their respectful houses first to eat and take a shower and such than an hour later at four they had meet up once again at Sasuke's house to go over strategy and get ready. It was not as fancy as it was yesterday seeing as they were probably going to have to do some work but the clothes were still nice.

She was wearing a pair of blue dungarees that hugged snugly to her hips; a diamond chain belt went threw the hoops in her belt, securely wrapped around her waist; her shirt was a white spaghetti strap that showed off the tattoo on her shoulder and showed her belly button, a silver dangling one that had brass knuckles. The tattoo on her hip was half visible again. Her sneakers were white Nike's and concealed within them was a knife. Her cell phone was clipped to the side of her pants. In her ears were two pairs of earrings, silver hoops and diamond studs. She had the top one of her right ear pierced as well; having a black gem with a cloud of red in it. She also had the same necklace and ring on as before. There was also one now on her index finger that was silver with a red gem that had a black inscription on it. She had put some eyeliner and mascara on as well plus a clear lip gloss. Her hair was once again straight and small pieces fell in front of her shoulders.

Hinata was wearing something similar to what she was except the pants were a darker blue and the top was gray. She had a eyeliner and mascara on as well as some light blue eyeshadow. She had the same jewelry as before on and her hair was straight, going to her shoulder. Naruto was wearing a pair of orange cargo pants with a orange tank top covered by a black t-shirt. He wore the same jewelry as before too. She really had no idea where he found his orange clothes; he seemed to have a lot of them from what she saw.

Sasuke was wearing a pair of loose blue dungarees supported by a black leather belt with a circular belt with diamonds going around it; a pair of black Nike high tops and a white tank top that was tucked in his pants covered by a white collared shirt. He also had on the same jewelry.

She tapped the steering wheel with her fingers as she waited for the light. God was it taking so damn long. She was starting to get really annoyed now. How long did it take for one light to change? When it finally turned green she sighed in relief and was about to put her foot back on the peddle when she heard a car past her and the sound of laughing rang threw her ears. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped when she saw that Naruto had just passed her and gotten to the club, which was conveintly right in front of the light, before her. Her eye twitched for a moment before she scowled and quickly pulled into the valet parking space of the club; steam practically coming out of her ears.

When the somewhat cute man came to get her keys she didn't even give him a second glance as she walked towards Naruto who was laughing and grinning at her. No doubt he knew she was pissed. Sasuke must have known too because he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lightly kiss her forehead, telling her without words to calm down. She took a breath and calmed herself a bit as she reached the blonde and Hinata.

"Wow, Sakura, you_ lost_," He started and she felt her eye twitch again as she heard Sasuke slap his forehead and Hinata roll her eyes, "I would have never expected that."

"Yeah, me neither." She said with a scowl as she pulled Sasuke past them and walked forward. If it was one thing she hated it was losing. What she hated worse was losing when she had been so close to winning. It was like getting bought something for your birthday than having it taken away from you until your birthday. It was horrible.

Sasuke chuckled at her as he pulled her close and rested his head on hers. She held him tightly as they walked to the bouncer.

"Name."

"Haruno, Sakura." She told him and she watched as his eyes scanned the list. They narrowed when they stopped and he looked back at her before looking at the paper again, than shrugging.

He took the walkie talkie on his shirt and pressed the button on the side as he spoke, "I got your new recruits here boss."

There was silence than, "Send em' here."

"Will do, boss," He said before he let the walkie talkie go and looked back at them, "One minute," He turned towards the bouncer on the other side and said, "Cover for me. I got to bring in the new recruits."

The man he was talking to nodded and the bouncer looked back at them, "Follow me."

He than turned and walked into the club with the four walking close behind him. They went down the stairs than went to the VIP passing it up as they entered a door with a stairway leading downwards. They went down in and found themselves in a lounge with couches. There was a tv on the wall and a fireplace on the wall opposite to it.

"Sit. The boss will be with you momentarily." He said and with that he left, turning around and walking away.

Sakura shrugged as she sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the table in the middle of the two couches that faced each other. She laid back and made herself comfortable. Might as well. Sasuke sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto sat down than motioned for Hinata to as well. When she went to pass him he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. She got herself comfortable and leaned back into him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her case as she flipped it open. There was a text from _my sexxi loveee 3_. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the name and she smiled as she opened it to see what he had wrote.

_Wat's up beautiful? _

Her smile widened at the question as she went to answer him.

_**Nothin much sexxi, waiting for the **__'boss' __**of Sound to come. Hbu? **_

She closed her phone as she waited for a reply and looked at Sasuke when she felt his eyes on her.

"What?"

"Who is that?" He asked her and she knew he was being possessive again. She could see it in his eyes.

"A friend of mine from the states." She answered simply, not really elaborating on the subject and she knew she annoyed him with it.

"A friend with my sexy love as their name?" He asked with a suggestively raised eyebrow and she let out a laugh.

"Alright, so he's a little more than my friend. He's actually the exception." She explained to him and he felt his heart clench at what she said. So that was her exception to the one night stand policy. He wondered what he looked like and what he was like to have a girl like her, who never stuck with the same guy, keep coming back to him. He must have been something special to her and he didn't know what that would mean if there was ever a _'them'. _

He felt her phone vibrate and bristled as she flipped it open and read:

_Nuthin, missing you. It's boring here now. When are you coming back? _

_**Aww I miss you too sexxi but idk. Depends on how long im needed here. **_

With that she shut her phone and heard Sasuke clicked his tongue. Most likely in annoyance. She looked at him and saw that he was indeed annoyed as his onyx eyes which she thought couldn't get any darker, went darker. She rubbed her nose against his jaw line in a comforting gesture and he looked down at her. She looked back up at him with those eyes that made men's knees go weak. Kami he was whipped already and they weren't even dating yet. He was about to smirk when he felt her phone vibrate once more. He scowled and she smiled sheepishly at him as she looked down and opened her phone.

_Better not be 2 long. Your leave is almost up. In March, act. On your birthday. You better be here b4 than tho. I miss you next to me. ; ) _

_**Nah I don't think I'll be here that long. And even if I am it don't matter. I'll be back sexxi. No worries. Hah. I miss having you next to mi too. **_

She shut her phone once more as she sent it and turned to Sasuke, whose eyes were flashing red. She stiffened as she saw it. She had seen it before...

Before she could say anything though the door to the lounge opened and they turned there heads to look at the two men who had entered. One was Sakon but the other one she didn't know.

He had to be around five foot nine, with straight shoulder length silver hair and light green eyes. He had a lean physique and his skin was rather pale. He had two red dots on his forehead, one over each eyebrow and under his eyes were dark red makeup, she assumed. He wore black dress pants with a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, revealing the S tattoo on his right forearm. On his left wrist was a Rolex and around his neck was a silver chain.

She stood up, placing her phone in it's case as she looked him up and down. Though she did it subtly, she knew that the man noticed because he seemed to smirk as he did the same to her. When her eyes traveled to his face, she shrugged. A way of saying not bad. He must have known it because he snorted as he walked towards her; Sakon following next to him.

"So," He started as he stopped a foot from her, "These are the new recruits?"

"Yeah," Sakon answered, his eyes on Sakura, "these are them."

The man looked over each person, who had stood and went by Sakura, before looking back at her, "You the leader of this little group of yours?"

Before the others could say anything she nodded, "Yeah, what of it?"

The man smirked at her answer, liking the attitude, "What's your name?"

"I believe it's polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone's name."

He nodded to her, accepting the reply, "You are correct. My apologizes. Kaguya, Kimimaro."

"Haruno, Sakura," She said to him as she held out her hand. He took it and placed a chaste kiss on it before letting go.

"Who are your friends?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Uzumaki, Naruto. And Hinata Hyuuga." She replied before the others could. No doubt they were getting annoyed at not being able to answer but she knew how gangs worked. The reason he had asked who the leader was, was to question them and see if the others interrupted. If they did than it would show she had no control over them and lead him to believe they had no respect for her. They, of course, did not know that so she just hoped they didn't talk.

"And you are here to join Sound, " He stated as he raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We heard how strong it was and how powerful it had become and we would rather be on the winning side rather than the losing one," She turned her gaze to Sakon and winked, "Not to mention I'm a sucker for bad boys."

Kimimaro chuckled at that, "Very well. Why don't we sit and discuss your initiation than?"

Sakura nodded to him and waited for him to walk pass with Sakon before turning around and following him. The four sat on the same couch while the other two sat across from them.

"I'm sure you already have something in mind for us, so why don't you start?" Sakura said to him and he smirked.

"Indeed. There are four tasks. One is to kill, one is to beat up, one is to be beaten up and one is to have sex with a member of the gang. The men, of course, can not perform the last one seeing as it will either be me or Sakon here that will be the member. So one girl already has something. Take your pick which one you want."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the choices as he thought of something.

Before he could say something, however, Sakura piped in, "Hinata has a coin."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes, "Does she now? Where is it?"

Hinata took it out and handed it to Sakura who handed it to him. He inspected it for a moment before inclining his head towards Hinata.

"What did you have to do?" He questioned and Sakura knew that Hinata had froze, not expecting the question.

"That's classified information, I believe." Sakura told him and his gaze turned to her.

"Oh? Who said this?"

"The man who instructed us on what to do. The mission is classified information, "She saw him go to open his mouth again and added, "As is the instructors identity."

He smirked once more at her answer, "Indeed it is. Very good.. So there's minus one initiative so we take one away from the choices," He thought for a moment, "Beating up someone is out. So we know which one you are doing. Now all the guys have to do is pick."

Sakura cringed at his words. Shit. She should have expected that. She knew they had been wanting her to take that mission and she had proved them the means to get them there. Truthfully she was not in the mood right now to have a one night stand. She was, in a way, 'with', Sasuke. Though she kinda wasn't because she was flirting with other guys too. That was just her nature though. Boyfriend or not, she knew that she would be doing that anyway.

"Absolutely not." She heard Sasuke say, his voice holding badly concealed anger. Oh dear, this was not going to be good. She glanced at Sasuke to see his eyes were a dark red with swirls. Her eyes widened. She had defiantly seen that before.

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow at the statement, "No?"

"She will not being doing anything will any of you and that if for damn sure."

"That's the only way she'll be getting into the gang." Sakon told him smugly and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"We have three choices, no? You never said we had to pick one once. Therefore she's entitled to do something else." Sasuke told Kimimaro, ignoring Sakon's statement.

Kimimaro nodded, impressed, "Very good. You have found a loop hole. Indeed she can pick what she wishes, because I did not say you had to pick one once."

"What?! That's total bull!" Sakon protested and Kimimaro turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have a problem?"

"Yeah, as a matter of face, I do." Sakon told him, not being one to bend to anyone else.

"Well, seeing as you have a problem and he," Indicating Sasuke, "has a problem, perhaps you should fight it out?"

Sakon smirked smugly, "Sounds good to me."

"Fine." Sasuke said as he agreed.

"Very well, that is your initiation. To make it more interesting, if you," He indicated Sasuke, "lose Sakura will have to perform the initiation of our choice. If you win, she does nothing. Sound fair?"

The two nodded to him and Sakura fumed on the inside as they talked about her as if she were not there. Sasuke was so getting it when they got home. Not now though; she was not going to disrespect him in front of the gang members. So, seeing as they had no use for her, she pulled out her cell phone and looked at what _my sexxi loveee 3_ had wrote back to her.

_You better be bak soon. Not being able to see you is torture. I'm gonna go crazy without you. These guys here are annoying the shit outta me and now I have no one to keep the fan girls away. =' (_

She giggled at his reply as she wrote:

_**Aww poor you. Having them both must be driving you insane. But tell those fan girls that they better bak off else they'll have to answer to me. Say that to the guys too and see what they say. But awww sexxi, your sooo cuteee. I hate not being able to see you too. Don't worry tho ill be bak b4 you kno it. **_

She sent it than closed her phone as she looked up. Kimimaro and Sakon were gone. She looked questioningly at the other three.

"They went to get Sakon ready." Hinata answered her unspoken question and she nodded.

"What are you chosing to do, Naruto?"

"What I do best, Sak." He answered her with a sad grin. She knew where he was coming from. No doubt he would being killing an innocent man that just got caught up in the wrong things. She knew how it felt. She had killed a lot in her time. Too much as a matter of fact.

She felt her phone vibrate and flipped it open.

"Who do you keep texting?" Hinata question and she grinned secretively.

"No one." She said as she read the text.

_Hah. Yeah ik poor me. But yeah ill tell em. That should scare the shit outta both of em. But I aint cute babe. I'm drop dead sexxi. ; ) Cute makes me sound young and feminine. And you kno from experience that I have not one feminine bone in my body. Right babee? _

She raised both eyebrows at his reply. Oh yeah, she most definitely knew that he was not feminine. It had been proven to her many times actually.

_**Yupp thats the plan. And yeah you def are drop dead sexxi but your cute sometimes too. Never said you were feminine cuz of it and that aint a feminine word sexxi. Though I think when I get bak your gonna have to refresh my memory bout you not being feminine. Wat u think? ; )**_

She closed her phone once more.

"Come on Sak, I'm not stupid. It has to be someone."

Sakura shook her head, "Well, duh. Not telling you who though."

"Why not?"

She grinned childishly, "Cuz it's a secret."

Hinata shook her head at her friend's antics, "I'll find out eventually."

"Eventually. Not now." Sakura told her and Hinata stuck her tongue out at the girl.

The door than opened, revealing Sakon and Kimimaro. Sakon was wearing a pair of black shorts and a gray tank top.

"Are we ready?" Kimimaro asked as they walked towards the four. The got up off the couch and stood.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Surely we're not fighting in here."

"Of course not, that's what the next room is for." Sakon answered as the two of them went to the back of the room, a few feet from the tv. Kimimaro knocked a few times, going on a different stop every time and a moment after he stopped the paneling lifted up revealing another room.

Sakura's eyes had memorized the movements of his hand for future reference of where to knock to open the door. When he finished she walked forward, her team behind her as she followed the two Sound members into the room. It was medium sized room with an elevated floor in the middle while there were some benches on the sides for people to sit. No doubt this was where people had to come when they did initiations.

"We'll give you a minute or two to get ready." Kimimaro before he and Sakon went to the other end of the room.

_**(A/N: So here starts the initiation for them. It was going to be longer than this but I decided to cut the chapter in half. So the next chapter is the actual fight and such.)**_


	11. Initiation Part Two

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 11: Initiation Part Two**_

Sakura turned to Sasuke who had been staring at her and sighed. She had not wanted him to fight for her but there was no going back now. It would make him look like a coward if he did that and than they really wouldn't accept him in the gang. So she walked up to him and looked up, her eyes locking onto his own. She could see his confidence and anxiety in them. He was ready to go.

But even so she had to ask, "Are you sure about this?"

He gave her a nod, "Of course."

She knew that was going to be his answer. She knew once the man started something there was no way he was going to stop until he got the results that he wanted. She knew that he would win the fight. She knew that he would have no problem. She knew that he was doing this for her. And she knew that just because that was the reason that no matter what he would not allow himself to lose. It was why she knew that he was serious about wanting to be with her.

"Alright than." She said before she took the end of his shirt and began to lift it up. He was startled at it and placed his hands on her own, stopping her.

"I know your eager, but now's not the time."

She laughed at his statement and brought his hand up to her mouth to playfully bite it. He smirked as he withdrew his hand from her, sucking on the finger she had bit.

"I wasn't about to do _that_, dumb dumb. Aren't you going to take your shirt off for the fight?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Why not? You'll be more comfortable."

"I'm fine."

She sighed once more. She had never saw him without a long sleeve shirt on. Yeah she had felt his body and she knew how it looked by the fact she had been with many men. She had memorized what she felt and had put a picture together in her head. Still, it made her wonder what the hell he was hiding under them. It couldn't be that bad right?

She shrugged at him, "If you say so."

She was annoyed, he could tell by her answer and body language. No doubt she was used to having men have their shirts off when they fought. She had been in a gang after all. She probably had never heard of a man who fought with a long sleeve shirt on. To tell the truth, other than him, he had never either. He knew he had an amazing body; he trained almost everyday there was no way he didn't. He just didn't want anyone to see his scars. They were not something he was proud of.

"Your mad." He stated. He didn't ask a question, he stated her feeling. She was startled about how he knew there was something wrong with her; she showed no emotion on her face or eyes as of the moment. It clicked than. That's how he probably knew. When she was feeling something like that she resorted back to her cold facade.

"No, I'm annoyed," She told him, "I'm not used to being denied anything."

He chuckled, "Believe me, I would never want to deny you _anything_."

"Than why won't you take your shirt off?"

"Because I'm more comfortable with it on."

It was a lie. A bad one at that seeing as he was sweating pretty bad under it. There was sweat forming on his forehead too. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He couldn't meet her eye for some reason. Usually he was able to lie while looking into a person's eye. With her, however, he couldn't do it.

When he didn't meet her eyes she knew he was lying. And for some reason it _hurt_. She felt her heart clench a bit at the truth. He had lied to her. What hurt the most though, wasn't the lie. It was the fact that he would rather make up a lie than to just tell her the truth. She couldn't say she had never lied to him because that itself would be a lie but at least he didn't know it was lie. She knew it was a lie. She didn't like liars. She was being a hypocrite, yes, but she still didn't like them. She would not tell him the truth until she was ready to tell him. But for him to lie to her about being in a shirt that was making him sweat, she had to say it pissed her off.

She clicked her tongue against her teeth as she looked at him, her eyes smoldering into his own, "Really now?"

He gulped hard. There was no doubt that she knew he was lying.

He watched her move forward so she was pressed against his body, her mouth next to his ear, "Usual when you sweat like a pig in a shirt it doesn't mean your _comfortable_."

With that she removed herself from him and turned her back on him as she began to walk to the benches. She stopped, however, before she reached the bench, her jaw ticking. He was fighting for her, wasn't he? Even if he did lie to her she had to at least be grateful that he was fighting so she wouldn't have to sleep with one of those two. She supposed she should at least show some of her gratefulness and if it happened to make him more confused than he already was, than so be it. It would be his punishment for lying to her. So she turned back on her heel and stalked towards him while he watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the hell she was up to.

When she got to him she reached her hands up, placed them on the back of his neck and pulled him down so his lips collided with her own, as she kissed him. It was an angry, passion filled kiss that she done only to give him a taste of what he would so be missing out on until she forgave him. He was surprised, she could tell by the way he did not respond. So she nipped his bottom lip and that got him moving as he hesitantly kissed her back. Satisfied, she pulled back and removed her hands from his neck. She smiled at him, a sinister smile that showed him that she had only done that for a bit of fun, not because she had wanted to kiss him. For some reason that made him angry. Basically she had just used his own feelings against him.

Before she turned around she said, "Good luck," to him.

He was beyond confused now. That seemed genuine. Why would she kiss him like that than say something like that in that tone? Kami she was confusing the shit out of him and he didn't like it. He hated no knowing. He watched her walk to the bench and sit down as she pulled out her phone and she knew whose text she was no doubt looking at right now. It only made his blood boil as he jumped into the ring and waited for his opponent. He needed to take his frustrations out.

Hinata and Naruto had watched the exchange from beginning to end. Naruto, of course, was just as confused as Sasuke was, not having any idea what the hell was going on in Sakura's mind but Hinata had a knowing look in her eyes. She knew what had just happened.

Basically Sasuke had just lied to Sakura, making her pissed, to which she had shown him before walking away. She had stopped to think about it for a moment though. Most likely feeling bad because he was about to fight for her. Than she had went up to him and kissed him. It was no doubt a way to show her gratitude for him fighting for her but it also teased him in a way because he thought she was just doing it to be spiteful. That she was just using his feelings for her against him. But when she had said good luck to him in a voice as genuine as that he had second guessed it. Than as he watched her texting he had grown angry because she knew it was that man.

There was no doubt in Hinata's mind that her friend liked the Uchiha. Had it been any other man she would not have went back and kissed him. She would have, possibly, went over to the Sound members and began to flirt with them, just to get him riled up. She had not done that though, showing she had not wanted to hurt him, just show how much it had hurt her when he had lied to her. So she kissed him, in a way using his feelings against him, and he felt hurt because that's exactly what he thought.

When she had told him genuinely good luck, it showed that she was not playing around with him, that she was grateful he was fighting for her but it had made Sasuke more confused. Sakura had not liked that so she went and started to text the man, knowing it would get Sasuke mad. That way he would fight harder to get his anger out. Sakura sure knew how to play with people. She could tell. She just had to make sure her friend didn't go to far in it. Sasuke didn't need anymore problems.

Sakura knew he had been watching when she took out her phone. She had done it for a reason after all.

_Oh most defiantly babe. Most defiantly. It has been toooo longg. Believe me when we finish you aint never gonna think im the least bit female again. Though im kinda curious babe you meet any men there?_

She smiled at the text. His protective side was coming out, not to mention his possessive one. It made her laugh because he always tried to be subtle while doing it. She knew him better though.

_**Hah. Im sure I wont. But yeah I did. He sooo sweet, sexxi. He makes me smile at the things he does. He reminds me of you a bit. Protective, possessive, caring, handsome, sexy. Actually he looks like you too. It's kinda weird. If I didn't know better I'd say you were brothers. Hah. But what have you been up 2? How's everything in the gang? **_

She closed her phone and put it away as she sent the message to look at the fight that was about to start. Sakon had just jumped into the ring with Sasuke.

"You may begin when your ready." Kimimaro stated to the two, who really weren't listening. They were focusing on their opponent.

They circled each other a few times, much to her dismay, studying each other as they did. They were nothing like the fights she had been when in her gang. They just blindly attacked each other. They didn't have strategy in street fights; you weren't suppose to. It was suppose to be something that wasn't planned, something that just happened when two rival gangs met. Same thing for initiation though. You didn't strategies. You just fought.

It took a minutes and twenty two seconds for the fight to actually begin. She had counted in her head as she watched and waited. Sakon had thrown a punch at Sasuke to which he had ducked and sent a powerful, no doubt, bone cracking punch to the man's gut. It hurt, very badly. She could tell by the way Sakon had winced and well, doubled over in pain. Sasuke had taken this opportunity to smash his other fist in the back of the man's head, sending him crashing, not too lightly, to the ground, to which his head hit, bounced up off of than sailed back down to. Oh yeah, he would defiantly have to get that checked when this was done.

She watched Sakon roll away from Sasuke, who allowed him to and stand up. He was grinning as blood ran down his face from the cut on his forehead. He took his fingers and dipped them in the blood before taking his tongue and licking it off. She narrowed her eyes at this; this man was insane. His eyes gleamed and she knew there was something wrong with him, though she couldn't figure out what.

"Very good, Uchiha, very good." Sakon told him with a sinister smile before he went at Sasuke, throwing his fist at his head.

Sasuke blocked with his arm than took his other fist and swung it at Sakon's head. Sakon caught his wrist and threw it away as Sasuke grabbed the arm he had blocked and twisted it, making Sakon bend to the left side, seeing as that was the arm he had. Sakon sent a punch to Sasuke's ribs and when it connected, the man didn't even seem to notice as he took his knee and kneed him in the stomach. Sakon grunted in pain and Sasuke than took him by the back of the neck, pushed him forward and held one of his hands behind his back.

Sakon's other hand was on the one Sasuke had on his neck as he tried to get it the hell off him. Sasuke grew annoyed as the man's nails raked his skin and removed his hand from his neck as he went to grab his other hand. It was a bad move because the moment his hand was off his neck, Sakon jerked back, his skull hitting Sasuke's chin as he pushed him back. Sasuke lost his balance and the two started to fall back. Sasuke growled in annoyance as he let Sakon go and rolled to the side in the air so Sakon wouldn't fall on him. He landed on his hands and pushed himself to his feet.

He turned around to face Sakon, only to have a foot connect with the side of his face, sending him sprawling to the side a few feet as he tried to regain his balance before he fell. Sakon took this opportunity to ram into Sasuke, his head smashing into his stomach as he sent him to the ground. Sasuke shook his head, getting his vision in focus and had no time to block as Sakon smashed his fist into his face.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he put his arm up to block Sakon's other fist and did the same when his other fist came. After a around a dozen blocked punches Sasuke moved his arms and sent a fist at Sakon's face. Sakon was not expecting it so he was hit, his head jerking to the right before Sasuke's other fist came and jerked him to the left so powerfully that he was forced off the Uchiha and onto the mat.

Sasuke jumped to his feet while Sakon rolled a few times before standing up. He cracked his neck before facing Sasuke. His eyes were gleaming again and the intent in his eyes were to kill. No doubt he had never had an opponent with as much skill as Sasuke had. Sakura didn't like the look in his eyes one bit. There was something there that wasn't right.

"Why don't we step it up a notch?" Sakon said to the Uchiha who made no response as he looked at him.

Sakon went after him again, throwing his fist at the Uchiha's face, to which Sasuke, once more blocked with his arm. Sakon went to hit him with the other one and Sasuke, once more caught it in his hand. He had done this before. Why was he repeating himself? All of a sudden a fist came out of nowhere and smashed him in the face. He blinked as his head jerked to the side and than cursed again when he felt another fist connect with his other cheek, jerking him to the other side. What the hell was going on?

He looked at Sakon to see him and scowled as he threw the fist he held away from him and went to smash him in the face. It was blocked and out of the corner of his eye he saw two fist coming for his right cheek. He couldn't dodge and was hit with the two of them, sending him to the side and to the floor by the force of them. As he laid on his side on the ground he saw what he had missed before. There were two people now. The question was, where the hell had the second one come from? He was the exact same as Sakon except the only difference was that Sakon had a necklace of white beads around his neck and that Sakon's bangs covered his righteye while the other man's bangs covered his left.

Sakura's eye widened as she saw the other man that seemingly came out of Sakon's back. What the hell was this? Two on one was not fair. She didn't even care at the moment where the second guy had come from. All she knew was that Sasuke was now at a disadvantage and she didn't like it.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke roared as he jumped to his feet.

"This is my brother, Ukon." Sakon told him with a malicious smile while his brother just rolled his eyes and stared at the Uchiha.

"That's two against one. It's not fair." Naruto yelled in protest.

"No, it's not, but we never said it would be right?" Kimimaro stated with a smirk and Sakura's eyes narrowed. So they wanted to play dirty? Alright than let them play dirty. She knew all the tricks in the book.

"Ready to lose, Sasuke? Not only the match but your beautiful little cherry blossom over there." Sakon taunted the Uchiha, whose eyes went red at the mention of Sakura.

"Enough talk, Sakon. We fight and end this now. I'm becoming annoyed." Ukon told him, the annoyance he felt clear in his voice.

"Your no fun, brother." Sakon replied but none the less he lunged at Sasuke along with his brother.

The attack was halted, however, when a gun shot rang throughout the small room. Sakon blinked as did Sasuke, wondering who the hell had a gun and shot, and what had they shot. They found out a second later as Ukon dropped to the floor, a bullet hole in his head.

Sakon's eyes widened than narrowed in anger as he looked for the person who did it. He was shocked as he saw who it was. Sasuke turned to where Sakon was staring and his eyes widened.

Sakura stood with her emerald green eyes narrowed to slits, a scowl on her beautiful face, as she held a small hand pistol in her hand, aimed directly where Ukon had been hit. She snorted as she put her gun back behind her back.

"Now it's fair. So do finish him off Sasuke. My patient grows thin."

"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you!" Sakon said as he went to go after Sakura, only to have a fist come and smash him hard right in the middle of his face. He flew back at the power behind it and skidded against the ground before coming to a stop. Sasuke stalked over and stomped his foot on the man's face. Almost instantly the man was knocked out.

"I suppose you win, than," Kimimaro told them as he stepped up on the platform, "You all may go. I've seen enough today. Report back here tomorrow. I'll have a task for you."

"Yes, sir." Sakura said to him before turning her back on him and walking away, briskly. Her three teammates were confused at her behavior but followed none the less. By the time they got outside she was already revving the engine to her Gallardo as she got ready to leave.

"You alright, Sak?" Hinata questioned as they waited for her car.

"Fine." She said simply as she looked forward, waiting for Sasuke to get in the car. Right now she wasn't in the mood for ideal chit chat. Sasuke could tell she was still pissed at him lying to her but she also seemed annoyed by something else as well. He wondered what had sent her off.

"You don't seem fine."

"I know I don't. I just don't want to talk about it at the moment, k?" She told her, trying not to sound bitchy to Hinata because she knew that she was only worrying.

"Alright. Call me if you need to talk to me." Hinata told her as she walked to her car that had just pulled up. Sakura nodded to Naruto as he said goodbye and waited for Sasuke to get the hell in the car.

"I'll hitch a ride with Naruto and Hinata," He told her before turning on his heel and walking towards them.

Her anger doubled as her eyes flashed in pure annoyance. He knew she was mad but he had not even bothered to ask why. He probably assumed at him but he still had not asked. As if he had not wanted to deal with it. The damn bastard. She took a deep breath as she attempted to calm herself and pressed play on her cd player as she turned up the volume on her stereo.

_Even though I'm in the streets  
You know exactly what I do  
When I chase this paper  
You aint gotta wait for me to bring it back home to you  
Cuz I ride or die girl we gon be good  
And if you ride or die we gon make it out this hood_

_  
Now what's the definition of a ride'uh  
Through it all they gon stand right beside yuh  
If you got one look em in the eyes  
Tell em you gon rideTell em you gon ride (ri ri ri ri ri ride)  
Till the wheels __fall off or the day that I die  
That's on my life aint nuthin wrong wit tryna love somebody  
Tryna tell you shawty that_

She pressed her foot to the petal and shot out of he club, not bothering giving a second glance at her team. They would be fine without her right now. They wouldn't understand, anyway.

_**(A/N: OMG they kissed! Hah. And now shes pissed. Wonder what set her off and what made Sasuke just leave her. Guess we'll have to see huh?)**_


	12. Be Mine

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 12: Be Mine**_

It was three in the morning. Three in the damn morning and she still wasn't freakin home! He was pissed, no, he was beyond pissed, he was enraged. He had gotten home and saw her car was not here but he had shrugged it off, thinking she had wanted to vent for a bit. But when three hours flew by and she still wasn't here, he called her and guess what? Yup, no answer. And now it was five hours passed that and he had still gotten no answer, let alone a call back. She was so going to get a piece of his mind when she came home.

He was in his bedroom, now watching tv as he waited for her to get home so he could vent his own anger out. He heard the familiar sound of the Gallardo and had to restrain himself from jumping out of the bed. He'd give her a few moments to herself before he went down and yelled at her. She obviously had no idea how worried he had been about her. He had been pacing around his house til midnight where he promptly went to take a run to take his mind off it.

That had not worked so he took a shower and went to his room to watch tv and wait and see if she came home. He had even called Naruto and Hinata to see if she was there. She wasn't and he said that when she came home he would call them. If she didn't they would have to go look for her in the morning.

He heard the front door open and waited for the footsteps to show she was coming outside. When he didn't hear them, not even five minutes later he frowned and got up. He pulled his silk black robe on and walked downstairs. Hearing the tv on he went to check the living room. He walked in and didn't see her but as he walked closer to the couch he found her.

She was curled up in a ball, seemingly passed out. He sighed, running a hand threw his hair. He looked at the table a few feet from the couch and saw a bottle of vodka along with her phone. She had been drinking. Great. He bottled it up before going to grab her phone, which was opened to her text messages.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt, he read them:

_Wat's up beautiful? _

_**Nothin much sexxi, waiting for the **__'boss' __**of Sound to come. Hbu? **_

_Nuthin, missing you. It's boring here now. When are you coming back? _

_**Aww I miss you too sexxi but idk. Depends on how long im needed here. **_

_Better not be 2 long. Your leave is almost up. In March, act. On your birthday. You better be here b4 than tho. I miss you next to me. ; ) _

_**Nah I don't think I'll be here that long. And even if I am it don't matter. I'll be back sexxi. No worries. Hah. I miss having you next to mi too. **_

_You better be bak soon. Not being able to see you is torture. I'm gonna go crazy without you. These guys here are annoying the shit outta me and now I have no one to keep the fan girls away. =' (_

_**Aww poor you. Having them both must be driving you insane. But tell those fan girls that they better bak off else they'll have to answer to me. Say that to the guys too and see what they say. But awww sexxi, your sooo cuteee. I hate not being able to see you too. Don't worry tho ill be bak b4 you kno it. **_

_Hah. Yeah ik poor me. But yeah ill tell em. That should scare the shit outta both of em. But I aint cute babe. I'm drop dead sexxi. ; ) Cute makes me sound young and feminine. And you kno from experience that I have not one feminine bone in my body. Right babee? _

_**Yupp thats the plan. And yeah you def are drop dead sexxi but your cute sometimes too. Never said you were feminine cuz of it and that aint a feminine word sexxi. Though I think when I get bak your gonna have to refresh my memory bout you not being feminine. Wat u think? ; )**_

_Oh most defiantly babe. Most defiantly. It has been toooo longg. Believe me when we finish you aint never gonna think im the least bit female again. Though im kinda curious babe you meet any men there?_

_**Hah. Im sure I wont. But yeah I did. He sooo sweet, sexxi. He makes me smile at the things he does. He reminds me of you a bit. Protective, possessive, caring, handsome, sexy. Actually he looks like you too. It's kinda weird. If I didn't know better I'd say you were brothers. Hah. But what have you been up 2? How's everything in the gang? **_

_Suree sounds weird babe. But you kno you love them qualities on me. =) U better not fall in love wit him babe, you kno ur my girl. ; ) but I haven't been up to much. Running the gang is a pain. It aint good either babe. G is coming after us even more now that your gone. Saying something bout us not being united now. Idkk. _

_**Hah ik I do. Psh, your girl my ass, sexxi. I aint wit no one. Men piss me off too much. Whathcha think that the gang was gonna be a piece of cake? Hah. Go kick g's ass. The dumb bastard. Psh. When I get back he's dead. **_

_Shit who pissed you off babe? Tell me ill kill em for you. But yeah g's def dead specially cuz of what he done. _

_**What he do? And I aint telling you. **_

_You mean you didn't hear what happen? _

_**Bout what? **_

_Kakuzu's betrayal. _

_**What?!**_

_Yeah, he betrayed us and that aint all babee. He, uh...._

_**He what?**_

_He killed Zetsu._

_**Ur kididng me right? **_

_Nah, babee I aint._

_**U sure this aint some sick joke? **_

_Positive babee. I wish it were._

_**I...ttyl. I g2g do something. Peace. **_

_Babe don't do nothing stupid. _

_Babe? _

_Hello? _

_Goddamn it Sakura ANSWER ME!!!_

He closed the text message screen and saw around ten missed calls from him and around fifty from _my sexxi loveee._

He shut his eyes, feeling like a grade A asshole. She had been hurting about the death of her friend and he had thought that she was mad at him. He had not even asked her what was wrong. He had just said he was going with Naruto and Hinata. Now he understood why she was drinking and why she had come home late.

He looked back at her to see her emerald green eyes staring right back at him, anger evident. Shit.

"Have fun reading my messages?" She asked him as she sat up. He frowned. She didn't seem drunk. She was talking fine.

"I, uh...."

She didn't let him finish as she grabbed her phone from him and looked at the missed calls. She sighed and put it away as she ran a hand threw her hair. Spotting the vodka on the table she grabbed it and took a swig. God was she glad she didn't get hangovers.

"Do you really think drinking will help bring him back?" She froze as she heard his words and put the drink back down on the table as she looked at him.

"No, but it makes me feel better." She answered him.

"Why? Because it makes you forget?"

"Yeah, let's go with that." She went to take the bottle again only to have Sasuke catch her hand.

She glared at him as she pulled it away and went for the bottle again, only to have him once again catch her hand.

"I don't think you need anymore."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I need and don't?" She spat out at him in anger.

"Obviously someone with a clearer head than you."

She gave a bitter laugh at that, "Everyone has a clearer head than I do! You wouldn't believe me if I told you how much shit goes threw my mind everyday. How much I've had to deal with since I was a kid. Excuse me if drinking helps make me feel better and takes the damn voices out of my head."

He had no idea what she was rambling about but no doubt it was something important. Something that he knew nothing about. Something that perhaps might help him figure her out.

"What?"

"Nothing...just....nothing. Can I have my vodka?"

"No. How much did you have anyway?"

"Not as much as I usually do; that's for damn sure."

"Your not drunk."

"No but if you gave me the bottle I would be."

"Where'd you go?"

"Out. Now give me the bottle."

"No, tell me where you went."

She gritted her teeth and he was almost positive she was getting ready to smack him but she didn't as she turned on her heel and stalked towards the door. He scowled as he realized she was going back out and went after her. He lightly grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She answered simply before she turned back around, grabbing her arm from him and continued to walk. He was getting mad and it wasn't good. He would never lift a hand to a woman but damn was she tempting.

He grabbed her again, spinning her around to face him as he backed her up against the door. She looked surprised that he did it than it changed to a look of utter rage.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She hissed at him. His eyes narrowed as he scowled. His eyes were no doubt red at the moment.

"What the hell do you think _your_ doing? There is no way in hell your going back out. Especially for more vodka. We have school tomorrow!" He yelled at her, his anger getting the better of him.

"Does is look like I give a shit?!"

"Why the hell are you so mad? He's dead! Everyone dies! Get over it!"

He knew that he shouldn't have said that. That it was probably the most meanest and hypocritical thing that he could possibly say but seeing her like this; yelling and almost depressed looking made him weak. She looked so lost. Like she didn't know what to do. Like she didn't know hoe to handle what had just happened.

She probably didn't know. She was thousands of miles away from where she was suppose to be and she didn't know what to do about it. When other people died she was there, she started to plot their deaths for killing a friend but she could nothing but sit back and watch here. She couldn't even go to the funeral.

He watched her eyes narrow as she looked at him in disbelief. Get over it he had said. He inwardly snorted. He was yet to be over his parents murders over twelves years ago. He supposed that was different though; she had not witnessed the murder of her friend first hand. He had watched his mother die right in front of him and had not been able to do anything about it.

He knew how she felt. Her eyes changed as they went from angry to hurt to emotionless in matter of seconds. She set her face into an emotionless facade and stared at him; her eyes empty. He didn't like it. That was the immediate thought that ran threw his head as he saw it.

"Let me go," She told him quietly as she lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes.

His heart clenched as he heard no emotion, "No."

"Let me go," She repeated, her voice louder this time, more dangerous.

"No."

He would not let her go until he ready, which wouldn't be until she talked to him. He wanted her to get her feelings out so she wouldn't feel the way she felt. If she kept her emotions bottled up one day she would explode and that was something he did not want to happen. There was no telling what would happen if she exploded in the wrong place; she could and probably would hurt innocent people and when she calmed down she would be worse than she had be, most likely horrified by what she had done.

Her eyes flashed dangerously and no more than a second later he felt something cool and hard against his neck, "Let. Me. Go."

He didn't need to look down to know that it was a dagger that was being held against his neck. He knew from experience what it felt like. Though, perhaps he should not have pushed her to this particular point. None the less he would get the response he wanted from her.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." He told her and he felt the blade go further into his neck. He felt it pierce his skin and he felt as blood lightly dripped down his neck. His eyes widened as a pale tear stricken face with blood running down it flashed in his mind.

He shook his head, causing the blade to slide against his throat and cut it open. She gasped in horror as she removed the blade form his neck and placed it back in it's holster. She reached up with her hands to touch his neck but he caught both of them and held them up against the door, his eyes mistrustful.

God, she felt horrible. She had not meant to actually cut him like that. Maybe a little prick to draw a drop of blood but she had not wanted to cut open his damn neck. She was grateful that she had not pressed it harder against his neck, else he would have no doubt been dying now. He didn't trust her with her hands; that's why he had grabbed them.

She supposed she understood it but it still didn't make anything better. She shouldn't have even come back here tonight. It had been a mistake. She needed to deal with it alone; mourn for her friend alone. Come back when she was stable enough to be around people without exploding.

She leaned her head forward, he was watching with narrowed eyes, and lightly ran her lips over his jaw line, a kind of no word apology as of right now, because he deserved it. She had cut open his neck. He knew what she was doing; she knew he did, especially when he pressed his cheek against her lips.

She rested her cheek against his for a few moments as they stood in silence. Than she turned her head, dragging her lips against his cheek towards his mouth, slowly. She lightly kissed the sides of his mouth than his chin before pulling her head back and looking at him in the eye. While she had been doing that, she had gotten one hand free and trailed it down his back before, by his waist, she went around to the side and trailed her hand up his stomach to his chest, sending shivers up his spine even though she wasn't even touching his skin. He had stiffened when she had touched his back but as she got to his waist, he relaxed, not as much as she had liked but he had relaxed, only to stiffen again as she trailed up his chest.

She didn't know why he kept doing that, all she knew was that there was a reason and until she was told or perhaps, shown the reason, she would not place her hands under his shirt to touch his skin, because no doubt he didn't want that. So she took her hand and ran it threw his hair a bit before massaging his scalp with her fingers.

She was driving him crazy. He had said it many times before and he would probably be saying it a lot more. She was treading in dangerous waters. Her lips had been so close to his own and her hand that had been going around his body had not helped. He was going insane. His body was on fire, his heart was beating a million times a minutes, ready to burst out of him chest. He had never felt what he felt at the moment before in his life and he wasn't too sure how he felt about it.

He was happy because he was so close to her, but he was a bit put off because he didn't like things that he knew nothing about. And he knew nothing about the things he were feeling at the moment. He wasn't talking about physically. He could feel _those_ changes....he was pretty sure she could too. He was talking about the butterflies flying in his stomach, the fact that his heart was pounding and the face the only thing that was running threw his mind was that he wanted to kiss her.

And seeing as nothing else was in his mind but that, he went for it. He smashed both their lips together as he bent his head to hers and wrapped an arm around her waist as he brought their bodies closer to each other. She instantly responded to his rough, spontaneous kiss, sweeping her tongue across his lower lip as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. He, hesitantly, opened his mouth to her and felt her tongue enter his mouth, tracing over inch she could. Not one to like being dominated he fought against hers. He felt her smirk as she retreated so he could have a taste of her. He grunted in approval as he repeated the same thing she had done as he ran his tongue all over the inside of her mouth. When he went to remove it, she grabbed it with her lips and gave it a little suck before letting go and giving him another kiss, to which he eagerly responded.

She had to say he was a pretty good kisser, not the best she had experienced but close to it. He was too hesitant and for some reason he felt as if it were his first time kissing someone because of it. She didn't mind if he had not kissed before seeing as he was good but it was kind of surprising. Especially with his looks; no doubt he could have any girl he wanted. She felt her ego flare as she realized, that what he wanted was her. As she felt his tongue sweep against her bottom lip like she had done, she smiled. No experience was fine with her because that meant she had to teach him.

He had to have died and gone to heaven. He was in pure rapture as he kissed her. She tasted wonderful; sweet yet sour, a perfect combination for him, seeing as he didn't like sweets too much. It fit her personality as well. She looked like an absolute angel and she could act as if she were one too but she had her bad side just like everyone else did. He knew that she was experience; he could tell by the way she knew exactly what to do. Not to mention there was no way she was with over one hundred and sixty guys, or whatever the number had been and had not kissed them. It upset him a bit but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. It had been before him after all. He would just make sure that after him there was no more. Hell, he would make sure there was no after him.

He placed his hand against her cheek as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek before he pulled away from their heated kiss to breath, because damn was he breathless. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes that had reopened upon breaking apart. She blinked a few times before smirking.

"Not bad," She said to him and he noticed she wasn't as breathless as he was, "Not bad at all."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, "What, exactly, is that suppose to mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly as she looked around the room once before looking back at him, "Nothing....just.....was I your first kiss?"

He groaned, "How could you tell?"

She laughed lightly, "Believe me if I wasn't as experienced as I am than I wouldn't have. You're a damn fine kisser. Just, how have you never kissed a girl before? I mean, aren't boys suppose to have more hormones than girls?"

It was his turn to shrug, "I don't know. I just never found a girl that I wanted to kiss, I guess."

She nodded her head as a thought came to her head, "Damn, you Uchiha's must have been good at everything. I so wouldn't have mind meeting your brother."

He growled playfully at her, "Yeah, don't think I would have taken you to meet him if he were still alive."

"Awwww, why?"

"Cause your mine," He said possessively, "I won't share."

She lifted both eyebrows at his statement, "What makes you think you won't be?"

He snorted at her question. If they went out, there would be no other guys.

"I'd kill em."

"Kill them when I would be the one going to them. Doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Than I guess I'd have to chain you to me, huh?"

She clicked her tongue against her teeth, "That could prove to be difficult, but fun, none the less."

He didn't respond to her statement as he looked at her. Being in a relationship with her would prove to be difficult if she were as big a flirt as she put on. No doubt there would always be a small amount of distrust lurking in the back of his mind and every time she was out alone he would be thinking that she was with some other guy. Though he supposed there was always distrust in relationships, though not shown. He could deal with it. As long as what he thought was happening, wasn't.

"So, what happens now?" He asked her, non-chanty.

She raised an eyebrow at the question, "What do you mean?"

"Like, what did we just do mean."

She froze at the question as she frowned, "I, well.....nothing, to tell you the truth. I told you I hook up with guys all the time. It doesn't mean much to me."

It was the truth, like she said. She hooked up with men all the time. It just became a regular thing to her. She didn't have to have feelings for the man to hook up with him. It was just something to quench her lust.

"So your telling me that kiss meant nothing? Nothing at all?"

"I...err....well, I mean, do you want it to mean something?" She questioned him.

If he wanted it to mean something than she could give him the chance. She had grown to like him in the past three days, as weird as that sounded. He seemed real unlike the other men, except the exception, she had been with. He didn't want her for her body or her name; he wanted her for her. At least, that's what she saw. If he proved to be unreal like everyone else she would dump him on the spot and never, ever be in another relationship in her life. That was a vow to herself. She tried it once and if it didn't work, she moved on and never went back.

"Yes." That simple, emotion filled answer, was all she needed to hear as she cracked a smile.

"Than I do believe you have something to ask me."

He raised an eyebrow at her as if asking what.

"Well if you don't ask me I can't say yes." She said to him with a shrug, a twinkle evident in her eye.

He smirked, now he got it, "Will you go out with me?"

She scowled as she shook her head, "Nope. Wrong question."

"What?"

"Don't like how that's worded, mister. I mean if you want me to go out with other guys too and not feel bad because that's all we're doing than by all means ask me again."

His eyes narrowed as he asked, "Be my girlfriend?"

She shook her head again, "You have girlfriends. Hinata's a girl....friend. A girl that's a friend. Get it? I mean if you want me to have boyfriends than....."

He cut her off, "Be mine and only mine?"

She smiled at him, "I thought you'd never ask."

He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed before kissing him again. He smiled against her lips. Life was good.

_**(A/N: Awwww they're together. Ain't that cute? Hah. Well next chapter will prob be a time skip.) **_


	13. The Elite Mission

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 13: The Elite Mission**_

She sighed as she tapped the table with her nail in annoyance, her elbows leaning on her knees as she looked forward God was she bored right now. She had been here for at least a good twenty minutes now and she was getting impatient. They should have been here by now and if they knew they were going to be this long they should have told them so they could go in the club and chill for a bit. She could use a drink right now, that was for sure.

School had been long and rather boring for her; basically just how it was everyday. Today, she thanked god, was Friday. No school tomorrow meaning she could not only sleep in but go to bed at whatever time she wanted to. Not to mention tonight she could go party . That is, of course, if theses idiots ever showed up. They were shortening her partying time.

She glanced to her right, opening her mouth to say something to Hinata, only to close it and shake her head as she turned her head away. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap and the two were in a rather heavy lip lock. She looked to her left and saw that Sasuke was rolling her eyes, probably having just saw the two as well. She giggled at him as she sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his head on top of hers. He intertwined their fingers as he grabbed her hand with the one wrapped around her waist.

She smiled gently at the gesture as she ran her thumb over his hand. He was so sweet. He was the perfect boyfriend, there was no doubt about it. Yeah, he was possessive, yeah he was protective and yeah, he got jealous easily but its what she liked about him. If he didn't act the way he did, she wouldn't feel as wanted as she did; not in the sexually way but in the way that showed that he wanted to be with her. She felt, for the first time in a very long time, actually loved. Not for her status in the streets or because she was 'hot' but because he actually had feelings for her and showed them.

She wasn't the easiest person to be with; she knew that for a fact. She had, after all, never been in a relationship before. She just had her one night stands. Being in a relationship was a whole new world for her. She had to think before she did or said anything. She had to be careful around guys and make sure not to make it seem like she was flirting with them, because no doubt Sasuke would get mad at her if that's how it looked. He was understanding to that, yes, but he still got mad. But even so, she just couldn't help flirting at least with one male a week.

Usually it was when they went out on Friday or Saturday to the club. She would go to the bar and order drinks alone; usually she flirted with either the bartender or a hot guy that just so happened to be there. Sasuke had to know that she did it, after all, he did watch her like a hawk when she went somewhere by herself. Not because she was a flirt...well she supposed that was part of the reason but because she was as he said too good looking for her own good that it made guys want her. Like she hadn't know that already. She knew and she knew how to handle one when they came on her. She was more or less a pro, after all.

Sasuke, for some reason, said nothing about her flirting. She wasn't sure why that was but she had an idea that it was because she would just say that she wasn't used to being in a relationship or that a little flirting didn't hurt anybody. She used the relationship one a lot though, because in the beginning she was always flirting, not being able to stop herself because she had been so used to doing what she had been. Like she said though, two months had passed, and she was down to one guy a weekend. Not too bad if she did say so herself.

She couldn't do it during the week, after all. She was usually busy doing missions for Sound. After the initiation they had become a member of the gang, like planned. They were not, however, allowed to get the tattoo just yet. They had to wait until they became an Elite member for that. The missions were just like the ones she had back in the states when she was with her gang. They either had to kill someone, beat someone up, get information, steal something or recruit new members.

She was used to them all, having done them, like she said but she could tell the others weren't. They weren't used to harming innocent people and to tell the truth neither was she, in a way. She had not killed an innocent person in over six years. She had done it when she first entered the gang and had continued to do it for another four years than she had stopped. She supposed she didn't feel as bad because of experience but she wondered why they felt bad. She, on missions for Night Assassins, had to kill people who had done nothing but piss off the wrong person.

She didn't question it though, figuring that they had probably killed innocent people but had never known they were innocent. Unlike them she probably asked why they were getting assassinated. They probably just got the name, descriptions and details about the person before they left to go kill them. She never felt bad and she mostly likely never would. It was her expertise after all. They were now at the rank before an Elite member, meaning that once they were done with this mission they would probably have to get the tattoo and be fully accepted into the gang.

She thought they were suspicious though. A group of four teenagers who had, with ease, rose up the ranks, in two months time, to be right before Elite. If it had happened in her own gang she would be suspicious especially since they had said they had no prior experience in a gang. They didn't lie about knowing martial arts and being able to use guns, however. They really couldn't do to the stunt she had pulled during the match between Sasuke and Sakon.

Not to mention Sasuke had all but crushed the right hand man of the third in command of the whole gang. That had to be something. Sakon was upset about the death of his brother; there was no doubt by the way he would look at her, with deep hatred. His eyes all but screamed it and she knew that she would have to watch her back with him because he was looking for revenge. She didn't blame him though. She had killed his brother. It was a hard thing to handle.

She felt a vibration run threw her side and pulled her phone out, flipping it open. She knew Sasuke would be reading the text message she had just recieved. It was from _my sexxi loveee 3_ after all. He had told her to change the name but she had refused. She was close to the man she was talking to and she would keep the name she chose.

_Heyyy beautiful, what's up?_

Sasuke was scowling. She knew the minute she finished reading it that he was. She moved her hand, the one with her phone, to the far right, just as Sasuke's hand had come down to grab it. She looked back up at him and he looked away, the scowl still in place. She clicked her tongue, placed his hand back where it was suppose to be and typed back.

_**God, must you antagonize him? I know u know that he reads them. I've told you. I rele don't want to deal with an angry boyfriend, thank you. And before you even attempt to ask, no I won't give you his name cuz ik u will put him on the N.A hit list. =P loser. But nm, sexxii hbu? **_

She closed her phone and placed in back in her case and turned to look at her boyfriend who was now scowling even worse than he had been before. No doubt it was because she was her reply. She was getting annoyed with his reactions though. She had been texting the man the whole two months she had been with him; she had told him she was not going to stop calling him names, like sexy and gorgeous, because he was her close friend and she would not stop because of him and he had said he understood but every time she received a text message he would read it and scowl.

It was actually the downside of having a boyfriend. Technically she had no right to flirt, weather in person or over a phone using text messages, because apparently it was considered cheating. She really couldn't understand how seeing as she was technically just talking to the person but whatever. She didn't like that he always got mad. Mostly because she wasn't used to having someone mad at her for texting someone like that. It was part of her life. She had been doing it ever since she had a phone. There was no way she was stopping because of him. It wasn't right.

It wasn't like she was having phone sex either, she was just texting the man and calling him by the many names she usually did. She didn't see it as cheating and apparently Sasuke did, which caused problems. He never voiced this of course but she knew that's what he thought. She wasn't a cheater. Yeah she would flirt and yeah she would call men sexy or good looking but she would never, while in a relationship, physically do anything with another man.

To her it was morally wrong. It went against her whole code. Of course she never had to worry about it until now since she was in a relationship. To tell the truth she was kind of regretting adding it because the whole two months she has been with Sasuke, they never went passed hooking up and it was becoming increasing annoying. She had never gone this long without any since she had lost it. It was pure torture.

She tried, of course, several times, in fact, to get the man to at least get to a base and a half, which was, to her, hooking up without shirts, but like she had expected he would not. They had only got to first base and it was pissing her off. Her bases were kisses, hands, mouth than there was home. She never really liked using the correct terns for the things that were done. She, personally, thought those words were dirty. She didn't understand why but she just didn't like them. The only one she liked to use the term was first base, which was hooking up, to her that was perfectly fine. But saying things like the jobs and shit did not sit well with her so she refrained from using them. Nor did she use the f word as a term for having sex. She used sex, because that's what it was. Not f-ing. She supposed it was weird but she really didn't care.

She reached a hand out to take her boyfriend's cheek and gently pull it towards her. He resisted at first, but than he eased into her a bit and allowed her to placed a small kiss on his lips. She rubbed her nose against his before kissing the side of his mouth.

"Stop scowling," She told him softly as she kissed the other side of his mouth.

He grunted in response but none the less, stopped scowling as he placed his lips back onto hers. His kisses were all different. He was gentle and tender when he was apologizing, when they were watching a romance movie and when they woke up and went to sleep. He was passionate during a action or adventure movie and when he hadn't seen her in more than five minutes. He was also passionate when they made out. He was possessive when he was in the club, no doubt, showing all the males that she was his. And than there were those breath taking kisses that happened at random, whenever he was in the mood. He would just take her head and kiss her senselessly and she meant that literally.

This one was tender and gently, telling her in his own way that he was sorry for reacting the way he did. She sighed against his lips, having done this many time with him after he got mad at her texts and placed a hand on the back of his head as she pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. He responded to it by cupping her cheek and running his tongue lightly over her bottom lip. She, of course, allowed him entrance and fought against his tongue with her own, battling for dominance. She, after a few moments, let him win and he swept his tongue against hers before bringing it into his own mouth. She ran her own overs his before allowing it to return to his mouth as she bit his lower lip lightly. Than she suckled on it a bit before running her tongue over it to soothe it, as if she had hurt him when she bit him. When she finished he attached his lips to hers eagerly as they started all over.

It went on for a few more minutes until they broke apart due to the sound of the door opening and someone coughing. She broke it and turned to look at who had entered the room. Kimimaro had walked in with a scowling Sakon and they were staring at them. She couldn't understand why; they weren't doing anything. When she heard a grunt, however, she remembered that Hinata and Naruto were to there right. She looked over to see they were still in a lip lock. She scowled at it and took a piece of change from her pocket and threw it at Naruto's head. It, of course, hit, successfully ending their make out session as Naruto turned to look at her.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he nursed the spot the coin had hit.

"We have company," Sakura hissed to him as she sat up, scooting around an inch away from Sasuke. She saw Naruto's eyes dart towards the door before hearing him sigh as he gently picked up his girlfriend and set her down besides him.

"Well, now that we have your attention, perhaps we can get down to business," Kimimaro said as he walked over and sat down on the couch across from the group. Sakon followed, sitting against the arm rest, his eyes away from the group.

"Do go on than," Sakura said, annoyance evident in her voice.

Kimimaro looked at her with his hypnotizing green eyes in amusement before continuing, "Right, well, this will be the mission that makes you officially part of the gang. If you complete it you will be able to get your tattoo."

There was a moment of silence before Sakura broke it, "And?"

Kimimaro smirked at her as he said, "It is a very difficult mission. Not because your target is skilled but because there is going to be many men protecting him."

"Why would that be?"

"He is a very important figure, I suppose you can say. There will be heavy protective. Heavy as in you won't be able to get within two miles of this man without men knowing and watching you. Not to mention scanning your face to see who you are. It will be difficult to get to him but that should be the only problem you will face. Once you get to him, the mission is simple kill him and make sure everyone knows who did it by carving an S in his back."

Sakura frowned at the mission details. The man was heavily guarded and was supposedly important. His men had scanners to identify you and they had to carve an S in his back to show who killed him. If she didn't know better she would say this was a gang leader hit.

"Exactly, who is the man were killing and what does he have to do with Sound?" Sakura questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"He's an old enemy of the boss. The boss wants him dead so he doesn't interfere with any of our work here in Kohona. The man is supposedly coming here to do just that."

"Ok, once more who is he and what is he coming here to do that will interfere with our work?"

"He's coming to check on some men of his and to possibly recruit some more. If he recruits more, he will become more powerful and that we can not have."

"Who. Is. He?" Sakura asked, pausing after each word, as she became annoyed with the avoidance of the question.

"The Akatsuki leader."

Her heart stopped as her body stiffened at the answer. There was no way he had that right. He would not come here; there was no reason for him to. Besides he would have told her if he was. She relaxed her body just as she felt her phone vibrate again. Despite Kimimaro being there she took it out and read the message:

_God, you tell me not to antagonize him and there you go calling me sexxii, shitt. Hah. But no I wouldn't, I'd do it myself. Hah. But all joking aside babee. Guess what? I'm coming to Kohona. Something about getting more recruits there, idkk. But aint that great? _

And the world came tumbling down.

_**(A/N: Damn, the leader is coming to Kohona and they have to kill him. Wonder what the connection between him and the man Sakura keeps texting is. Hah.)**_


	14. Execution

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 14: Execution**_

She was going much faster than usual, much, much faster, raising suspicion from the man that sat in the passenger seat of her Gallardo. He was looking at her, she could see it out of the corner of her eye but she paid no heed as she raced down the highway, trying to get to her destination as fast as she possibly could. She had little time to do what she had to, to begin with she need not waste anymore. From what she was told the leader was to appear on Sunday, giving her less than two days to come up with a plan. That was going to hard to do.

She sighed as she swerved the car to the left, exiting the highway and making a sharp turn to the right as she hit the intersection. As soon as the car was turned she floored the petal and the car jerked forward as she went in the direction of his house. Naruto and Hinata were wayyyy behind them in the Porsche; they had not even got out of the club by the time she was in her car, driving down the street towards the highway. In less than five minutes she was at the house, turning off the engine before jumping out of the car and racing inside. She ran up the stairs to her room and locked herself in as she started to plot.

She left a stunned Sasuke in her wake. He slowly got out of the car and went inside the house, going to the kitchen as he waited for Hinata and Naruto to get here. There was no point in getting her for no reason, though he was curious as to why she had been speeding more than usual and why she had gone to her room so fast. He shrugged as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and walked to the living room, flipping on the tv as he waited for the others to show up.

It didn't take too long for them to get here, just around ten minutes. They didn't even bother to knock as they walked in the house, the guard at the gate had called to inform him of their arrival as soon as they got to the gate. They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch across from Sasuke who was still watching tv.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Upstairs," The young Uchiha answered his blonde haired teammate, who in response furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, not knowing the answer himself.

"Ok," Naruto said as he pulled out his cell phone. He pressed one number before pressing send and placing the phone on speaker. Sasuke didn't even have to guess who he was calling, the lazy idiot.

The phone was answered on the third ring, "I'll be right down."

Before Naruto had a chance to say something the line went dead and he scowled as he placed his phone back in the case. Less than thirty seconds later they heard the sounds of Sakura's footsteps as she descending the stairs and walked into the living room, a scowl on her face. She took the seat next to Sasuke and leaned back as she grinded her teeth together. Worry lines were traced on her features and her eyes looked frantic, almost as if she were panicking.

"Sak, you alright," The Hyuuga asked her and she seemed to snap out of her faze as she placed her emotionless facade on and gave a curt nod.

"Fine, why don't we discuss the plans for the upcoming mission against the....Akatsuki leader," The last two words seemed forced as if she did not want to say them, aloud, anyway.

"Well, we'd have to see the security he has set up before we even begin," Naruto told her and her eyes darkened as she thought upon something. She pulled out her phone and pretended to be on the database.

"Like Kimimaro said there will be guards in a two mile radius spread out around the leader, the closer you get the more guards there will be. Every guard is positioned around a block away from each other, but there will be guards on every side," She told them, pretending to read from the information on the database.

She made sure she was facing away from Sasuke as she 'read', so he couldn't see that she was telling them this from her own knowledge. They seemed to believe her as they each went into deep thought, most likely coming up with a plan to get threw them and to the leader.

"Does it say how many guards a block," Her boyfriend questioned and she looked back down at her phone.

"Ummm....no, it doesn't specifically say how many to begin with. All it says is that every block two guards are added. So, we'll assume there are two to begin with, meaning that on one block there are four of them. There are a standard eight city blocks to a mile so that means sixteen blocks. If there are two people added to every block than by the time we reach the sixteenth block there are thirty-two guards on each side of the block, meaning there are sixty-four altogether."

She took out her phone and opened the calculator to make them think she was calculating the number, though she already knew what it was, "If you take four guards off for every block and add all those numbers together than there will be approximately five hundred and sixty guards. This, of course, is not including the guards he probably has around him, which we can easily say will be around one hundred, perhaps even more, depending on how safe he thinks he is."

"So we're saying around seven hundred men," Sasuke said to her and she nodded as she exited out of her calculator.

"About, if you want to round it off. And they'll be looking for other gang members, so we're going to have a hard time getting to that man," She paused as she thought for a moment, "Unless, we all take different routes. They wouldn't expect us as much if we were all separated. Than at least one of us has a chance to get to him. Or perhaps, there should only be one of us that goes after him. It would make it a lot less suspicious and we might be able to get out with minimal deaths and injuries."

"Who cares how many we kill? They're gang members," Naruto exclaimed and she winced at the statement as her eyes darkened, too. Sasuke glared at the blonde while Hinata stiffened, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's just kill them because of that,"She gave a bitter resounding chuckle, "Who cares if that's the way they survive in this world or if that's how they support their family! Let's just kill them all!"

She was being hypocritical and she knew it. She had killed gang members before just because they were just that. She never asked questioned, she had just did what she was told, like the good solider she was. She never stopped to ask if they had families or if this was what they did to survive. She hadn't cared at the time and truly nor would she have cared right now if it were any other gang. She had slaughter every member in a gang that went against hers. She felt no remorse, no guilt; she felt nothing.

She was hallow, empty, like a piece of wood or tube of plastic. She had to be to do the things she had done. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she hadn't felt that way. She would have killed herself a long time ago if that had been the case. If she had done that though, than maybe, just maybe, he would still be alive and.... She shook her head, these thoughts were getting her nowhere. He was dead and he would remain that way for the rest of eternity.

She looked at Naruto and knew that he was feeling guilty over what she had said. Hinata was ashamed of what he had just said and Sasuke just looked ready to kill him. All these emotions came right from their eyes. The way they were darkened or lightened, the way they were moving to standing still, the way the pupils were dilated or not. No emotion showed on their faces. That was what they were taught after all. It was the first rule to being a good assassin.

Though they were good with their faces, there eyes were like open books. If they ever had a target that was as good as her as looking into them than they would be given away, most likely killed before they ever knew that they knew. She had been good at it since she was a child, able to read people emotions; it was how she survived to this day. Else she would have been killed when she was eight by.....

"I'm sorry, Sak," The blonde's apology interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him; there was a sad, nervous smile on his face as his eyes shone with guilt. He was sincere, she could see it in those blue eyes of his.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," She sent him a smile before continuing, "What were we talking about again?"

"About only one person going in to kill the leader, in other words suicide," Sasuke told her and she knew immediately that he knew she was going to volunteer herself for it. She could tell by the way his eyes were narrowed and stared at her, as if he saw right threw her facade.

She smiled sweetly at him though, "Not if you know what your doing."

"Should I ask who you think should go in, Sak," Hinata asked her and she knew that she knew what she was thinking, also.

"You already know, as does Sasuke. It's the only real option, I'm experienced in these things, having done many of them, after all."

"Just because your experience with your gang doesn't mean you know this one." Sasuke protested and she snorted at him. The gang they were talking about were one in the same, so of course she knew what the hell she was doing.

"All gangs are the same, Sasuke. They might formulate differently than others, but the results are always the same."

"Well, I think it's a good idea. Sakura can get in and out, quickly without alerting the whole area."

"How, exactly is she going to get in?" Naruto questioned his girlfriend.

"She's not because she's not going," Sasuke stated to them but he was ignored.

"I'll find a way, don't worry. Just make sure you don't come near the hotel he's going to be at. Stay at least two blocks from it to avoid suspicion and do something that doesn't cause suspicion. I'll settle out the minor details myself."

"The whole point of having a team, is to work together, Sak, you know that, right," Hinata asked her, her voice holding some amusement.

"I know, Hinata. I'm just not used to it, that's all," She said with a laugh and it was true.

Even though she had been assigned to a team she never really used them. Shikamaru would come up with the plan to get the target and she would pay really no mind to it, unless it was a crucial mission, of course. That was the team missions though, she didn't really get a lot of them, mostly she took the solo ones. It worked better for her. No one to get in her way and no one to look after or worry about.

"Your not doing this by yourself," Sasuke said to her, his over protectiveness kicking in. She sighed, she was in no mood for this right now.

"Your not the leader of this mission, therefore, you can't tell me what to do. If you have a problem take it up with my Uncle,"She told him, not bothering to hide her annoyance as she stood up.

"Don't think I won't." He warned her and she turned to send him a sinister yet sweet smile.

"I know you will, that's why I told you too. Believe me though, Sasuke, he'll agree with me." And there was no doubt in her mind that he would.

After all he knew the truth behind her past. He would deem her perfect for the mission. It really didn't help the situation with her boyfriend though, because he would still be saying she wouldn't be going. She snorted, as if she was going to listen.

"We'll see about that."

"I suppose we will," She answered him and a second later her phone started to vibrate; she quickly took it out of her case, glanced at the number and looked at her team, "I'll talk to you guys later."

With that she rushed out of the room, pressing talk on her phone as she said, "Hello?"

When she heard the voice on the other side of the line she smiled; perhaps things were going to be alright.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later she was driving in her Gallardo down the blocks from the North to the hotel that the Leader was staying at. Sasuke was coming from the South, Hinata was coming from the West and Naruto was coming from the East. While they would stop two blocks from the hotel, she would proceed to the hotel, much to her boyfriend's dismay. He had, like she thought, called her Uncle, and he, like she thought, told him that she was perfect for this is mission, due to the amount of experience she had. Sasuke had, of course, sulked due to that and had not talked to her in a while but that was fine. She had, had other things to plan anyway.

Friday she had been up til at least six in the morning, on the phone with the same person, talking to him for around twelve hours, needless to say, she slept the whole day. Saturday they had swept the city, checking where the Leader was going to stay and looking at the perimeter they had to watch. The plan was that she was going to go into the hotel, check into a suite nearest the target, than pretend to get lost, knock on said targets door and ask if he had any clue where he room was. Of course that was the plan she told her teammates; they didn't know about the other plan she had, the one that was going to make this trip much easier than it was suppose to be.

She grabbed her phone from the holder she had it plugged into her car and pressed the button on the side as she said to her team, "Position check."

She waited a moment.

"Destination reached." She heard three different times. She grinned, things were going according to plan than. Now all she had to do was finish it. She drove up to the hotel, slowly going into the circular driveway and stopping in front of the entrance to it. The valet parker came over to her and opened the door. She smiled at him ass she stepped out, grabbing the hand the valet gave to her.

"Thank you." She said to him politely and he gave a grin.

"No problem, ma'am." He said before he got into her car.

"Make sure it comes back in one piece please.," She told him and he gave a nod, as he looked her up and down.

"Will do," With that he closed the door and drove away.

She watched as her car left, wanting to know how good a driver the boy was. When she was satisfied she turned and walked into the hotel, aware of the men standing outside the entrance and on the corners. She saw there were men inside too and walked straight to the stairs. The men all watched her and she knew that they knew who she was.

She walked to the third floor of the hotel, which was the top and turned to the right, going to the last door on the left. She saw two men guarding it and smirked as she approached.

They looked at her, their eyes cold and emotionless. One of them said, "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to get in."

They looked at each other before laughing. Than the same one said, "What makes you think your allowed in there?"

She gave an innocent smile as she lifted her right hand up and showed them a ring, "This."

Both eyes widened as they saw the ring she held and almost immediately they stepped aside and allowed her entrance to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and walked in, locking the door behind her.

She smirked maliciously as she saw who sat on the, the traitor who had killed Zetsu, one of the members of her councilors and second in commands. Kakuzu was one too, which was why he was here. She had been told that he had killed him by the man she had been texting two months ago, but she had told him to pretend that they did not know who killed Zetsu, thinking he would come in handy one day and indeed he had. Instead of the true leader coming here, he was sent as a representative. He was looked at as the leader here and now he would be killed for it.

Kakuzu smiled sinisterly at her as he stood from the couch, "My Lady."

He bowed to her as a sign of respect and she scoffed as she walked forward.

"Enjoying yourself," She questioned as she noticed the liquor and cigarettes on the table, as well as scattered around the room.

"Very much, my Lady. How are you?"

He was speaking to her as if he had done nothing wrong, as if she didn't know what he had done. Of course that's what he thought, but still the fact that he seemed to look so innocent in front of her after he killed a close friend to her was unsettling. It disgusted her as well. He should at least have the decency to look the least bit guilty about what he had done. Than again that would make her suspect him of something. She clicked her tongue as she went to him, pulling the man into a hug. He, she could tell, was in shock by the gesture but he wrapped his arms around her as he got used to it.

Pulling something from up the sleeve of her black hoody she grasped it in her hand before plunging it into his chest, backing up as she did to avoid having it hit her. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at the protruding blade.

She smiled as she whispered in his ear, "I'm fine, now."

She stepped back a bit as he stumbled forward and pulled a pistol out from the back of her pants before pulling out a silencer from the jacket of her hoody. She placed it on the pistol and shot him four different times. Once in both pectoral, and than once on both sides of his stomach. Kakuzu was, like the rest of her council, different, meaning he could do extraordinary things that normal people could not. His body was sewn together by thread, meaning that if she were to chop off his arm he could sew it back together.

He had four hearts, one that he used and three spare incase someone hit him in the one he used. She had just destroyed all four of them. That was evident as he fell to the ground, though no blood pooled around him. The thread had kept his heart beating and his heart had kept the thread moving, so once you destroyed one, the other was useless. She studied her handy work a bit before taking off the silencer and placing the gun back in the holster in the back of her pants while putting the silencer back in her hoody.

That was too easy. It wasn't even worth coming all the way here. She sighed as she turned on her heel and started to walk away. What a waste of time. She opened the door and turned to one of the guards as she stepped out of the room.

"Set the room on fire," She said quietly, lips barely moving so the cameras had no idea what she said.

The guard nodded and he and his partner proceeded into the room. She left, walking downstairs to the lobby, where the men still were. They watched her in recognition as she left and sent them a smile, flashing the ring as she walked out of the building. Her Gallardo, much to her surprise was waiting there for her. She looked at he valet and he winked at her as he scratched his chin. It was only than she caught sight of the ring on his hand. She smiled as she got into her car and drove away, once more pressing the side of her phone.

"Mission complete. Head back to base." She told her teammates as she sped up her car. No use in going normal speed anymore. She wasn't in any danger, except by the cops but there was no way they were catching her. She was home free.

_**(A/N: End of mission. Hmmm...who could possibly be the leader of the Akatsuki? Guess your going to have to wait to find out. = p Hah.)**_


	15. Love and War

_**Summary: **_He was an assassin who lost his parents when he was six. She was an ex-gang leader who was nearly killed by hers. When they meet sparks fly as they're partnered up for a mission that will change both their lives. SasuSaku

_**Chapter 15:Love and War**_

It had been a week since the mission had been finished and they had been called in to be congratulated. No celebration was given, they had done it for the gang, but they had gotten the week off in order to prepare themselves to, finally, meet the boss, the leader of Sound. No doubt the two men, Whip and Trigger, would be there as well. They had not gotten much information on them, in fact they hadn't gotten any at all. It was a good thing that it was an optional mission, meaning they did it if they could.

Apparently, though, the leader was very pleased with their progress in the gang and decided to meet them in person as a congratulations for finally reaching Elite. Truth be told they were some of the fiercest and most feared members of Sound now. It was nothing to be taken lightly either due to the fact that there were all murders and rapist, among other things in the gang.

Sakura was seen as the groups leader, due to the fact she almost, always spoke for them and since she mainly completed all the missions they were given as a team. It wasn't because she was more skilled, though, it was because she did not want them to have guilt on their conscious for killing an innocent person.

She already had blood on her hands; it didn't matter how much anymore. The leader had said that he was most interested in meeting her and it didn't scare her, but it was weird to her. She understood why he would want to see her the most but something was off. Something wasn't right and she couldn't figure out what.

They had been taken to get their tattoos Monday, after school, at six, when they went to tell them about their successful mission. They had been taken to a room upstairs where the artist was. They had not been prepared for it at all. They had not expected to go that day, they thought they would at least wait a day or two. So they had not covered their skin to prevent the tattoo from going into their skin, for the rest of eternity. They had been forced to get the tattoo; at least, Sakura and Sasuke had.

Sakura had told Hinata to pretend to faint as soon as she saw the needle and Naruto had taken her out of there, saying that they would come back later to get there tattoo since Hinata was not feeling too good. Sakura had been the first one up and she had not flinched or winced as they placed the tattoo on the back of her shoulder, the one that didn't hold the cherry blossom. A black S was tattooed into her skin. Sasuke had his done on his right calf, so as not to expose his scarred upper body.

Sasuke didn't mind too much though, after all if anyone asked he could just say that it represented the first initial in his name. He even planned to, after this mission, to get an U over it so it stated his initials. That way it would seem more like a tattoo than the representative or proof that he was in a gang. Sakura hadn't been apposed to the idea either; she had actually looked pretty happy to get the tattoo, saying something about adding more to it. Naruto and Hinata had said that once they met the leader they would get theirs. That, of course was a lie, seeing as they planned on killing him as soon as they saw him.

So right now they stood in an open field, somewhere deep in the forest that laid a few miles to the East of Kohona, close to where Sasuke lived, actually. Sakura wore a pair of loose black sweat pants with a red tank top covered by a red hoody and a pair of black Nike shoes. She wore the usual jewelry and her hair was placed in a bun. Hinata wore almost the same thing except her the hoody and her tank top was white. Her hair had no need to be up.

Naruto wore a pair of black cargo pants and a white tank top, with a pair of white Nike high tops. Sasuke wore a pair of loose dungarees held by a black leather belt with a silver square clasp and a white t-shirt that showed the scars on his forearms and some on his biceps. Threw it the scars on his shoulders and back were visible as well. They all, of course had weapons on them, but they were not visible, hidden well.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke just in time to see him look away from her. She sighed. They had more or less gotten into a fight after the mission on Sunday. And he was still a bit distressed by it, but not as much as he had been. Though she wasn't sure it was the fighting that had him on the edge....

_She sighed deeply as she shut the engine off to her Gallardo. She ran a hand threw her hair before removing herself from the car, placing the alarm on and walking to the house. He would be mad at her because she had done the mission alone so she figured she would go to him and she supposed in a way pretend that what had happened hadn't. _

_She heard the faint sound of a shower running as she removed her coat and figured that, well, he was in the shower. Good, she could get in the room without a problem. She walked up the stairs, and as quietly, as she could walked into his room and sat down on his bed. Moments later the shower turned off and minutes later she heard the door to the bathroom open and turned her head to look at him. What she saw, she was not at all expecting. _

_His whole body was pale, to the point where she could see every vein, but damn was his body muscular. She could see the cuts in his body, showing it's physique. He had an eight pack, which to her, was a total turn on. But that was not what she had not expected. What she had not expected was the scars that adorned his shoulders, arms and the three small ones going down his chest. It wasn't that they made him look any less hot than he was; it was just that she had not expected it in the least. She was surprise by them as a matter of fact. _

_She looked at them for a moment, in shock, before looking into his eyes. They were filled with surprise than anger. She inwardly flinched when they turned red._

"_Ummm......hi?" _

_Her only reply was the closing of the bathroom door as he locked himself in there. She sighed once more as she walked over to the door._

" _Sasuke?" She called to him, but, like she expected, she received no answer. _

_So she grabbed the pistol in the back of her pants and pulled it out, aiming it at where the lock on the door would be before shooting. She smiled when she saw the door open slightly and placed the pistol back in its place before using her hand to open the door further. _

_Bright red eyes with black swirls met her as she looked ahead. She gave a nervous laugh and within five seconds she found herself on his bed with him hovering lightly over her._

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

"_Opening the door, duh." She answered him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_I didn't want it open." _

"_What's your point?" _

"_I'm not playing Sakura." _

"_Yeah, well neither am I, sexy." She told him playfully as she reached out to circle her arms around his neck. _

_He growled and tried to pry them off gently but she kept her grip as she brought him down, making his lips touch hers. He jerked back and yanked her arms off him as he backed away. She sat up, pouting. _

"_What the hell, are you drunk or something?" He growled at her and she sighed, becoming annoyed with his attitude._

"_No, I'm not. I'm trying to have a good time with my boyfriend but apparently it's unwanted." _

_He furrowed his eyebrows, "Unwanted? Baby, I love you. I have to ask though, are you blind?" _

_It was her turn to furrow her eyebrows at him as she frowned, " Uhh, no, can't say I am. Why?" _

_He looked down and she immediately knew what he was trying to indicate. She sprung up from the bed and went to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she buried her face into his shoulder._

"_Babyyyyy, don't think just because you have scars that I won't think of you in the same way I do. Scars or no scars your still you," She paused as she moved to lightly kiss his neck before moving down to the scar going across his shoulders; she lightly nuzzled it before kissing it lightly, "Besides, they make you look even more sexy than you are. It just proves that you're my type. A bad boy." _

_He looked at her like she was nuts and pulled her away from him, "Don't say things you don't mean." _

_Now she was beginning to get pissed off, "Do I ever say things I don't mean?" _

"_Obviously." _

_And for some reason, that one word cut her heart. Obviously. Did that mean he thought she was a liar? That she would lie to him about something, that no doubt, he was ashamed of. It hurt to think that he thought that. But the hurt was gone as soon as it came as anger replaced it. _

"_Ok than, figure if I mean this or not. It's over." And with those words she left the room, leaving a shocked, guilt stricken male in her wake._

_She would not be called a liar. She would not take him thinking that she was one. And she would not take him accusing her of it. If that's what he thought than good for him; she didn't care. If he didn't come after her, she would mean what she said. And if he did....she didn't know yet. _

_Perhaps it was better that this little thing they had started ended, because if he didn't trust her; if he thought she was a liar, there was no way they were going to work out anyway. So he had scars, it wasn't a big deal. A lot of people had scars, that was no reason to go ballistic and accuse her of being a liar if she saw them. _

_She growled in frustration as she stomped out of the stairs, grabbed her coat and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. She pressed the button on her keys, unlocking and arming the car before she hopped in the driver's seat. She turned the key in the ignition and glanced at the clock._

_7:34_

_She sighed. Guess this started happy hour. She looked once more at the door, waited ten seconds than looked ahead as she floored it. He wasn't coming and to tell the truth, right now she didn't care if he did. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She was drunk. There was no doubt in her hazy mind that she was. Why else would she be stumbling threw the crowd to get to the bar on the other side of the club? She groaned in annoyance as she felt something lightly hit her butt; she cursed under her breath. _

_One more time and she swore that she would find the man who did it when she got sober and stick a dagger in his neck. Did they have any sense of personal space? Did they know what sexual assault meant? She snorted. Like that would stop any of them. She was happy....well happier than she already was once she reached the bar. _

"_H-hey! C-can I-I gets a s-shot?" She was stuttering, rather badly, another sign that she was drunk. _

_Whenever she was totally plastered she would stutter. That was how people knew not to give her more to drink. This bartender, however, had no idea, so after she showed him her id, he gave her a bottle of grey goose and a shot, the things she had last ordered from him, around a half hour ago. She laid down one hundred and fifty euro plus gave the bartender another fifty as a tip. Than she took her bottle and swigged. _

_When she had pretty much drank a quarter of the bottle at one time, the bartender was starting to believe that it had been a bad idea. Especially seeing how, after a few minutes, she was stumbling more than before. She continued her little binge though, taking another gulp as she walked threw the crowded dance floor. _

_The moment she felt a hand on her butt she swung around and smashed the man right in the face with her left fist. He, not prepared for it, flew back a few feet and hit a few people on his way. She grinned at her handy work and turned around, continuing towards her table. _

_She was so drunk and out of it that she never heard the sound of angry footsteps or heard voices yelling at her. So when, less than a minute later, she was stumbling forward, not because she was drink, but because she had been hit on the back of the head, rather lightly from what she felt but with enough force to send her forward, she was stunned. But she got over that less than a second later as rage filled her. _

_Usually, she was a happy drunk. Laughing and doing all kinds of crazy shit, having as much fun as humanly possible, but when someone or something ticked her off, she exploded. She went into a drunken rage and would not calm down for anything. _

_She would not stop till the thing that ticked her off was, more or less, dead. And that was not good. Last time it had happened she had been locked up and would have stayed locked up if not for her connects. From than on she had made sure there was no one or thing that pissed her off around when she drank. _

_When the rage filled her, it was as if she were completely sober. She knew exactly what she was doing, though she was slower and more sluggish than usual. Her vision was hazy, yes, but she could see clearer than when she was just plain drunk. She was a force to reckon with still when she was drunk. Especially since she had years of experience with it. More than any people her age, anyway. She probably had more than people older than her, too. _

_She whirled around, facing the man that had apparently hit her. She actually wasn't too sure what he did. That didn't matter too much though, he had still hit her. So she took her fist and swung it at his face. He ducked, to her surprise than went to hit her with his own. So he had some skill. This was going to be interesting. She caught his fist in his hand and kneed him, hard, in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him and he lurched forward due to the impact. _

_She smashed her fist into his face, sending him to the floor and smirked in triumph. She rolled her eyes as she turned her back on him and began to walk away. That had so not been interesting. It had been down right boring actually. _

_She heard a crack behind her and furrowed her eyebrows as she turned back to see what it was. All she saw was the red and white symbol of the Uchiha fan. She inwardly cursed. God, she so did not want to see him right now. So she turned back around and began to escape, though she was curious as to what she had heard crack and to who had cracked something. _

_When she got to her car, parked on the opposite side of the street, she figured she was home free. So she took her bottle and chugged the rest of her vodka. Well, at least, she attempted to. When she was about half way done with the rest it was pulled, rather harshly, out of her hands. She growled at it than groaned when she saw who had pulled it out of her hand. _

"_C-can I-I have m-my b-bottle back?" She managed to finally spit out. _

_His eyes narrowed at her stuttering and in one swift throw the bottle soared to the other side of the street, smashing into pieces as it hit the tar road. She scowled at him and gritted her teeth before turning herself away from him and unlocking her Gallardo. When she went to open it a pale hand shut it closed and prevented her from opening it again by keeping his hand there._

_She whirled around, in utter annoyance, ready to tell him off, "W-what the h-hell?"_

"_You're too drunk to drive."_

"_A-and y-your t-too stupid t-to have a-a b-brain!" She told him fiercely. _

_He just sighed, "Give me your keys."_

"_N-no!"_

_He growled, beginning to get annoyed and grabbed her keys from her in one lightening fast motion. She gave a low screech as she stomped on his foot, though, he didn't even seem like he felt it._

"_W-why d-do you c-care? W-we're o-over."_

_His eyes darkened at her words and within a second he had her up against the car door, his body crushing her to the car, preventing her from escaping._

"_I don't believe you."_

"_W-what else is k-knew." She muttered to him as she looked away. His face softened a bit at her words and he lifted a hand, grabbing her chin and making her, gently, look at him. She refused at first but it was futile._

"_I'm sorry. That was out of line. Forgive me?" He asked her, his eyes soft and open, vulnerable._

_She could crush him right now. With one little word she could make his world come crumpling down. She could make him feel the worst pain there ever was. The pain of heartbreak. In her state she was cruel enough to do it without feeling the least bit guilty, too. But that wasn't the point. The point was, did she want to leave him? _

_The truth was...._

"_No." _

_His heart sunk. _

"_What?"_

"_I don't forgive you. I never will."_

_His heart shattered even more. He was at a loss for words._

"_You wasted alcohol. How could I ever forgive you for that?" _

_His head snapped up from there lowered position and he looked at her. She was smiling, a playful look on her face and in her eyes. He smirked as he buried his face into her neck._

"_But you could forgive me for saying what I said?"_

_She snorted, "Personally I don't care what the hell you said. It was the fact you rejected me that pissed me off."_

_It was a lie but he didn't know that and she only hoped he never would. She would never let him know how deep his accusations had cut her. She had been surprised at it herself, actually. He didn't need to know the power, as of now, he had over her. _

"_I didn't reject you," He sighed as he stepped back and ran a hand threw his hair, "I just didn't want you to push yourself into doing something you didn't want to."_

"_Wow. You're an idiot, aren't you?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_Since when do I do things I don't want to?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Never, that's when. I thought you knew me better than that. Shit, I still got things to teach you apparently."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Does that mean we're back together?"_

_She smiled, "We were never apart."_

_With those words he closed the gap between them. _

She smiled as she thought about the incident but than her smiled dissipated as she thought about what else he had told her. This of course being after she was sobered up. The next day at around noon actually.

_They laid in his bed together. He was wearing just a pair of black boxers, exposing his upper body to her. She, wearing a pair of loose black pajama pants and a white tank top, was leaning her head on his muscled shoulder while tracing things onto his chest, sometimes, tracing over the scars that laid there. He would stiffen but a few seconds later relax. It was a reaction to what she was doing, an involuntary one. She was waiting for him to start telling her about how he had gotten these scars. _

"_Well, you see, when I was six, my family, excluding my brother, who had been shipped to some private school in the states, were kidnapped," He began, "They took my father to a different room than me and my mother and I assume they killed him, though apparently a body was never found. My mother and I were, more or less tortured. They killed her right in front of my eyes, you know. Placed her right in front of me and slit her throat. I thought I was next, I truly thought I was. I passed out when a gun was pointed at me._

_"I had been, before that, whipped on a spiked pole. Every time the whip hit my back, I would hit into the spikes, running them into my flesh. I woke up in a hospital. My Uncle was there and he told me that they had invaded the place, distracting them before they could kill me. All I know about my torturers were that one had a pair of green eyes with brown hair and that one was skinny while the other was rather fat. _

_"My Uncle than told me of the organization, of course I joined. It was the only chance I had to one day find my parent's murderers. Though, I haven't found them yet. I'm hoping one day I do so I could return the favor they placed on me," He finished, his eyes tracing his scars, his eyes filled with hatred._

_She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, "You'll get them, don't worry. If you want, after this mission, I'll help you look for them."_

_He smiled at her, a true smile, in appreciation, "Thank you."_

_Than he had looked into her eyes. They had stared for what seemed like hours, both not realizing that they were leaning closer and closer to each other, until there lips touched. It had progressed into something else from there._

She smiled once more to herself. It had been rather unexpected what happened after he had told her his past but she had gotten lost in his eyes. And apparently he had as well. It was kind of weird, that they had done that right after he had just finished talking about being tortured.

No, she took no enjoyment out of learning that, none at all, as a matter of fact, she planned to track down those bastards and make sure they died a slow painful death for what they did.

That was besides the point though, he had been a very careful, gentle lover. That had probably been due to the fact it had been his first time, though, she had to say, it did not, at all, seem like that. He was excellent, much better, than almost all the men she had been with, actually.

Though she had a feeling that had more to do with the fact she only laid with them to sate her needs; they had been more or less a conquest to her. She actually cared for Sasuke, she actually, dare she say, loved him. Though she would not tell him that, not now at least.

She looked at him again and saw he was still looking at her, a smile on his face this time,

however. He winked at her and she smiled. Oh yeah, she was most defiantly in love with this boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She leaned back dodging a blow that would have, no doubt, removed her head. A breath of wind hit her face as the blade swiped passed her, skimming across her neck, leaving a thin, shallow cut, one that was enough for blood. She scowled and smashed her opponent in the face with her fist, causing him to spin to the side and fall to the ground.

Most likely he was unconscious, but just in case he wasn't....She stomped her foot hard on his throat. Now he was either unconscious or dead, either way she had won. She grabbed the dagger he held in his hand and placed it in the sheath on her wrist. Damn bastard tried to kill her with her own blade. She scowled and turned her head. She had ended up in the far end of the field, away from most of the fighting.

There were not many Elites left, barely five, actually. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were finishing them off. Hinata was busy fighting Tayua, another Elite of the gang, Naruto was going against Sakon, and Sasuke was fighting Kimimaro. That left two other opponents for them, Kabuto and Orochimaru. Her eyes flashed, darkening as she looked at him. The damn bastard. She had not expected to see him, alive, anyway. She scowled, she supposed she would have to finish him off now and this time make sure he stayed dead.

She saw the last Elite standing try to sneak up behind Sasuke and with a flicker of her wrist, her dagger shot out and embedded itself in his neck. Sasuke turned and looked at the dead Elite before looking at her, nodding a thanks. She smiled at him as she made her way to her opponent, Orochimaru. The Elites were finished now, so there were no distractions. Kabuto was fighting Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. It was no surprise, than, when Orochimaru appeared in front of her, sword drawn, as he attempted to slash off her head.

She ducked and used her fists to send a rapid succession to his stomach. He flinched with every hit and she had to roll away as he brought the sword down to impale her head. She stood swiftly and sent a kick to his head as he tried to remove the sword from the earth. He was knocked away from the sword and sent to the side, stumbling a bit as he tried to regain his composure.

She went to grab the sword but he acted fast, sending a dagger flying towards her. She scowled as she dodged and tried once more to grab the sword but he was quicker as he sent a fist at her face.

She dodged, of course, but was forced to leave the sword as he continued to send his fists at her. She dodged everyone and when she saw the time was right she sent a fist to his cheek than laid an uppercut on his jaw. He chuckled as he backed up a bit, wiping the blood dripping from his busted bottom lip.

"Still powerful, eh, Sakura?"

She didn't respond to him as she sent another punch to his face. He grabbed her hand, however and twisted it. She winced and sent her foot into his gut, though he did not let go of her even than. It only served to push him away, making her stumble forward into him. She scowled and looked up at him from her half bent position to see him smirking.

What he was smirking about he had no clue until, that is, she felt an immense pressure on her head that forced her to the ground. She growled in annoyance as she attempted to get up, only to have a foot press her back down on her back. Than she felt his other go on her head, making her face smash into the ground. This wasn't good. She couldn't breath. She was suffocating. She screamed, but it was muffled as dirt filled her mouth. She attempted to spit it out but only succeeded in receiving more dirt.

She, somehow, managed to hook her legs around his and pulled them back down, taking him with her. He fell onto her legs and back, on his back and she pulled herself out from under him as she took a large, deep breath, filling her deprived lungs with oxygen. She turned around, intending to catch him by surprise, but all she saw was a pale white fist coming at her before it smashed right into her face.

She heard and felt a crunch as she flew back, skidding to a stop against the ground on her back. She was in a daze for a moment before she jumped up onto her feet, getting ready for another attack. She allowed her hand to move to her nose and felt blood trickling down it. Damn. She hated broken noses, they were so annoying.

"But still not as fast as me," Orochimaru commented, apparently finishing his earlier statement.

She said nothing once more, but attempted to once again punch him in the face. It did not work as he dodged and countered, trying to hit her throat. She blocked with her arm and winced as his fist connected with her arm. She grabbed his stopped hand with her other one and twisted it like he had, though unlike him she sent a kick to his gut, causing him to bend over a bit, allowing her to use her other arm to elbow him hard in the back, getting him to the ground.

She let go of him as she got him to the ground and proceeded to stomp, rather hard, onto his head, digging it into the ground. Let him have a taste of his own medicine. She felt a sharp pain in her other foot, the one lying by his head and looked down to see a dagger protruding from it. What the...?

She had no time to question it as she was kicked in the chest. There was no way to contain her scream as the dagger ripped threw her foot, going threw the space between her third toe and second. She was forced to her back and closed her eyes, breathing hard as she tried to dull the pain with her mind that was going threw her foot.

It wasn't working. God, was it painful. She let out a string of curses, as she pushed herself up, using her other leg as support, using her hands to push herself up. Orochimaru's foot came at her but she ducked and sent a carefully aimed punch to his ribs.

It was a powerful punch meant to crack at least one of his ribs, and boy did it do it's job. She smiled as she heard the resounding crack and hiss of pain let out from her opponent. He backed away from her as he grasped his side.

He was better a moment later, however, as he stood up straight. There was a malicious gleam in his eyes and she knew that play time was most defiantly over. She watched him closely with her eyes, trying to predict the next move he would make. She was at such a disadvantage right now; her speed and evasiveness not to mention her agility was practically cut in half due to her foot.

Might as well just give her the gun to shoot because basically she was dead. She snorted at her own thoughts. Dead. Yeah, right. She had not come here just to die. There was no way in hell this pedophile bastard was winning against her. She had defeated him once before she would do it again. Though last time she was almost killed.....

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts; she was distracting herself. She couldn't do that. She had to be ready at all times. She focused her eyes straight ahead and they widened. Shit. He was gone. The wind blew and the faint smell of cologne entered her nostrils coming from her left.

She ducked, avoiding a kick to the head. She whirled around, still crouched, using her good leg to lean on and sent a powerful punch to his abdominal. She sent a couple more within a few seconds before rolling back a few yards, landing on her good foot and hopping up on it.

He was more stunned than hurt and that was not good. He was more powerful than he had been all those years ago, when she had last fought him, but than again, so was she. She growled in frustration. She was an Elite in Night Assassins, she was part of the most dangerous gang that resided in the states; how the hell was she losing? No, she corrected herself, not losing, just not winning, which was just the same as losing.

"Damn," She cursed to herself as she watched him recovering from the succession of rapid punches she had sent to his abdominal.

He stood up straight and dusted himself off before looking at her, a murderous gleam now in his eyes. Well, he was pissed, there was no doubt about that. She braced herself as he charged and decided to try, once, to stand her ground and see how she fared. She knew that she was at a disadvantage for strength just due to the fact that she was a woman and that she was younger than him, but that didn't matter to her. She was done with running and ducking; she would stand and duke it out.

She leaned back as a fist swung at her and sent her own fist into his face. His head snapped to the left and she pulled her hand back, frowning when she noticed a smirk on his face. It was only than she felt a piece of cold metal against her temple. Her eyes blazed, and intense sense of rage echoing threw them as she looked him in his eyes. So much for an honest fight; the bastard. She should have known he would have one on him.

"Not so tough now, eh," He questioned, a sick, twisting grin planted on his pale face.

She glowered, her face practical red from anger, "What does this say about you?"

His grin fell a bit and his eyes darkened as he chuckled, digging the pistol into her head a bit, "It says, I win.

She gave a bitter laugh, "Pathetic, that's what it says."

"You better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," He warned her, all humor gone from his face, replaced by a biting anger.

Another laugh, "If I knew what was good for me, I wouldn't be here."

A malicious smirk, "If that's what you want."

_Bang!_

A pair of wide eyes, staring in disbelief, shocked by what had just happened. Another one was smug, reeling in the resolution of what had happened. A dark chuckle escaped the pair of smug eyes.

"Not so tough now, eh?"

_Bang! _

Another shot went off, but this one, unlike the other, sailed directly threw it's intended target, ripping and slicing apart muscles and flesh, burning through it as it flew. The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed threw the field as a pistol fell.

The wide eyed person stumbled back, gripping the hole in the chest, where blood was now freely flowing, soaking the shirt worn. A glance down. Disbelief. Utter disbelief. Not again. A fall to the knees and than a push back. Black was all he saw.

"Looks like I win," There was a pause, "Again."

A chuckle escaped his hoarse mouth, "Indeed, indeed."

"Mind answering a question?"

Another chuckle, "Do I have a choice?"

"Suppose not," Another pause, "Who killed his parents?"

She knew that he knew who she was talking about. It was evident by the way his mouth turned upwards into a smile and he opened one eye to look at her.

"Why should I tell you?"

_Bang! _

Another shot rang out threw the field, followed by an anguished cry of pain.

"Need another reminder?"

A shake of his head, "No."

A pause.

"Well?" She demanded.

"R."

Another pause.

"Yeah?" An insistence.

"A."

"Keep going."

"G."

She waited anxiously for the next letter.

He smirked, "E."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she put together the letters. RAGE. Her eyes widened exponentially as she said the word in her head. They swerved to look at the dying man on the ground, searching his eyes to see if it were some kind of sick joke. All she saw was honesty in them, along with satisfaction.

He opened his mouth to say something and.....

_Bang!_

_**(A/N: End of Chapter 15. It's been a while, eh? Sorry bout that. Truthfully I didn't feel like writing anymore for a while. That partially has to do with a writer's block I've been experiencing these past few months. Hopefully I'll have the story finished before it happens again. But anyway The Sound Leader is dead and Sakura has been informed of who was involved in the murder of Sasuke's parents. Wonder what's gonna happen next….)**_


End file.
